The River of Hatred Flows Deep in the Heart
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: He deserves every ounce of hatred in my heart. I can never forgive him for what he's done. He's nothing but a dangerous, back-stabbing snake who's burned me once before...no more. *DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ.*
1. On Pain Of Death

Since the summary didn't seem to give much info, let me spell it out for you: This multi-chapter story is going to tell the tale of Katara's hatred towards Zuko and the journey she goes through before she finally comes to accept him into the group. This is going to a be a little side-project going on alongside "A Lifetime Of Love", and I'll alternate everyday between writing chapters for each. I've always enjoyed writing emotional works, and I'm looking forward to writing this whole story. So anyways...I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and please review! :D

NOTE: This is SO not going to be a Zutara story, so don't get excited Zutarians. :P

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**On Pain Of Death**

_How can they all trust that monster?_ angrily thought Katara to herself as she walked through the halls of the Western Air Temple. The banished Fire Nation Prince had just been accepted into their group, although she wasn't happy about it. She was only willing to go along with their decision because Aang needed a Firebending teacher so that he could defeat the Fire Lord. If she had _her_ way, she would have sent Zuko away without a second thought. She stopped and punched the wall as she grunted, gritting her teeth in rage. _After all he's done to us, they welcome him with open arms just because they think he's 'changed'!_

_**Perhaps he has,**_ said a little voice inside of her, a sound that was drowned out immediately by her raging river of anger. Her heart had been tricked once by the Firebender, and she was determined to let the ocean inside of her quench the flames of the object of her hate.

Her eyebrow twitched as she thought, _But I know what that boy-no, _snake_ is capable of…I know he hasn't changed, not after what he did in Ba Sing Se._ Her heart ached as she remembered how Zuko betrayed her and Aang to Azula in the Crystal Catacombs. _It's because of _his _actions that Aang nearly died…I will _never _forgive him for that._ Ever since the Avatar had nearly died, she had grown more protective of him. She even felt something else for him, a feeling that she cared for Aang on a far deeper level than in all the time she had known him in their travels. Perhaps it was love, perhaps it wasn't…_But I will not lose Aang again,_ she thought to herself. _He's the last hope for the entire world…and for me._

_**How is he your last hope? **_asked the voice. _**Is he the last hope for your home, or is he the last hope for your heart? He has always been there for you and has never betrayed you…unlike Jet and Zuko. You've changed in how you see him…remember the kiss? He obviously cares about you and maybe even loves you, but what about you? Do **_**you**_** love **_**him**_**?**_

She dropped her arm by her side as she continued walking on, thinking to herself, _Zuko may think he's fooled everyone else, but I see through his veil of lies and deceit._ She furrowed her eyebrows angrily as she thought, _And if he thinks that he's safe from me, he's got another thing coming. I will defend my friends with my life, especially Aang._ She smiled deviously as she thought, _I think it's time I gave Zuko a little message…my own sort of 'welcome' into _my_ family. When I'm through with him, he'll know his place…and I know just where to find him._ She made her way to the spare bedroom where she knew that Zuko would be staying at, and she heard Aang and Sokka walk away. _Perfect timing,_ she thought to herself, and she made her way to open doorway.

As she stood there, she saw him turn to face her. She narrowed her eyes at his face, letting all her anger at the Prince burst out of her heart like a massive tidal wave. _Look at you, making yourself comfortable,_ she thought mockingly. _You may be all warm and fuzzy to everyone else, but sooner or later you're going to explode and burn someone…like Aang._ Her cold blue eyes sent a silent message of hate to his hot amber eyes, her soul completely frozen over with rage and anger.

She said in a seething tone, "You might have everyone else here buying your…_transformation_." She spat out the word as if it were a deadly poison, one that she had been affected by in Ba Sing Se.

_My heart is completely frozen to you, an iceberg that you can never melt with your warm words of fake friendship. You may have lost your honor, but I've lost something more important…my own mother. I can never forgive you or your evil Nation for what happened that day._

_**It wasn't his fault that your mother died. He wasn't the one who burned her lungs, causing her blood to spill on the frozen floor of your beloved home.**__**He didn't make you cry for days afterwards as you mourned for your dead mother. **_But she couldn't hear the voice over the roaring and thrashing of her sea of emotions.

She stepped forward and said, "But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past."

_Just like in Ba Sing Se. You fooled me into thinking you had changed your ways, into thinking that there was an actual person behind that horrible scar…but I was wrong. Because of you, I lost someone else dear to my heart…Aang. I will never lose the people I love to a fiery death ever again._

She walked up, getting in his face as she viciously hissed, "So let me tell you something _right now_."

_Never again…never again will I trust you around my family. I absolutely hate you, you deceitful, traitorous, ungrateful snake!_

_**But he left his own home to fight by Aang's side, to teach him the ways of Firebending. He is doing what his heart feels is right, just like he did in Ba Sing Se. But his mind was clouded then by the lies of his sister then…now he sees clearly, now he sees the right path. Why can't you see that, child?**_

She could see the fear on his face, and she thought,_ Good. You should fear me. I'm not that little girl anymore…the little girl who couldn't save her own mother from _your _Nation. _She let her anger and hatred impregnate her voice as she snarled, "You make one step backward, one slip up…give me _one _reason to think you might hurt Aang…and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore."

_Now I have the power to defend those I love…now I can protect them from _you. _I loved my mother, and she was killed! I love Aang, and you will not take him from me again! My heart would completely shatter if something happened to him…I care about him with all my being, and I will _not _lose him again._

She narrowed her eyes as she said, "Because I'll make sure your destiny ends…right then and there…" He wore his fear on his scarred face, and she reveled in his terror. She enjoyed having this power over her hated enemy, and it brought forth a darker side of her…one that made her river of hatred flow with all the force of a rogue wave.

_**What if Aang saw you now? What do you think he would say about you threatening Zuko's life in this way?**_

Her voice goes deathly soft, and a chill penetrated the tense air as she whispered, "_P__ermanently_." She saw his eyes widen as he got the message, and she sadistically smiled inwards. She turned and walked out of the room, firmly closing the door behind her. The final image of Zuko's fear-filled face was imprinted in her vision, and she enjoyed every second that it lasted.

_I will not be the fool again and let my heart trust him. If he hurts Aang in even the slightest, I swear I'll freeze his blood so fast he'll have icicles sticking out of every orifice in his body! I might even Bloodbend him! I HATE HIM!_

_**You fear what he will do to your friends, and that is causing you to become angry at him. Your raging anger is now becoming a great and terrible hatred. If you do not learn to control your hatred towards Zuko, you will not only cause him to suffer…but also yourself.**_


	2. Out Of Balance

Whoa! Two chapters in one day? THIS IS MADNESS! :P Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this second installment, and please review!

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Out Of Balance**

_Why can't I get this? _furiously thought Katara to herself as she struggled to stream the water around her body. She was practicing her Waterbending by the fountain, which ran off into a small stream before falling off the edge of the temple. Toph and Sokka were relaxing nearby, watching Katara as she practiced. Teo, Haru, and The Duke were off playing somewhere in the vast temple.

Of course, Aang was off training in Firebending with _him_. They had left just a few minutes before, going up to a higher part of the temple so that they didn't burn anyone with their flames. She was worried about Aang's safety with Zuko, but she found her hatred for the Firebender grow stronger with every passing minute. _Smug little punk thinks he's safe with Aang,_ she scoffed in her mind, causing the water stream to tremble. _If I see so much as a tiny flake of ash on Aang's arrow, I filet that snake alive with an ice whip!_

_**Calm yourself, Katara. The Moon and Ocean Spirits cannot work in harmony if they are in conflict, just as you are within yourself. Water is the element of change, something that you cannot bring yourself to do with Zuko.**_

"C'mon, stupid water," she muttered angrily as she tried to collect the water into a cohesive ball. The liquid shook in the air, refusing to listen to the commands of her bending powers. "Work with me!" she yelled at the stubborn water, and she threw her hands behind her to try and stream it. The result was the water smacking into her back with a loud SPLASH!, completely soaking her. "Augh!" she screamed as she stomped her foot, soaked to the bone by her own water. Toph and Sokka instantly burst out laughing and she snapped her head in their direction, glaring at them. "What's so funny?" she snapped as she worked to bend the water out of her clothes.

Sokka, who was holding an apple, chuckled and replied, "Oh nothing. Don't mind us." He chortled and added, "It's funny…a few days ago, you were kicking Fire Nation butt during the Invasion with your fancy Waterbending." Pointing his apple at her, he said, "Now you can't even do the most basic moves!" He tsked in disappointment as he dropped his hand onto his leg and said, "It's rather sad, actually. Here's the Avatar's Waterbending teacher, supposedly a great master of her element, struggling to do things she's done hundreds of times before. It's rather ironic…your skills now are basically what they were before we found Aang."

Katara's eyes bulged in anger, her forehead pounding with rage. "Oh yeah?" she angrily shouted, bending more water from the fountain into a stream around her. She tried to whip her brother with the water, but ended up hitting herself in the forehead. "OW!" she screamed in pain as she gripped her head, the water falling on the ground around her. Sokka and Toph doubled over in laughter, chortling even harder than before. Katara touched her tender forehead, hissing slightly from the touch of raw skin.

"Oh man, this is too rich," chuckled Sokka as he stood up, still holding his apple. "I'd love to stay and tease Katara about her now-novice-level Waterbending," he said, earning him a dirty look from his sister, "but I'm going to check up on how Zuko's doing with Aang in their Firebending training." He cringed slightly and added, "As much as it scares me that our adorable little Avatar is going to be shooting fireballs from his hands pretty soon, I gotta get a joke or two in with good old Zuko." As he walked off, he waved his hand and said, "Later dudes."

"See ya Snoozles," replied Toph, who was sitting on the ground and leaning against a stone bench, arms folded behind her head. Katara didn't respond, glaring into her brother's back as he walked off.

_'Good old Zuko', _she scoffed incredulously in her mind, anger welling up inside of her. _He shouldn't even be going anywhere near Zuko, let alone cracking jokes with him while he's training Aang! Whatever happened to the brother who hated the Fire Nation with his whole heart? If Aang hadn't accepted Zuko into our group, Sokka would be practicing his swordsmanship on that pretty boy Firebender. Sokka's changed…and I don't like it._

_**Your brother knows that if Zuko wanted to do Aang harm, he would have done something last night. But since he didn't, that would give him enough reason to feel somewhat comfortable around Zuko. Sokka has changed…it's time for you to do the same.**_

_Zuko can never be trusted, especially around Aang. If he hurts Aang, I'll kill him…no mercy at all. _She felt a dark force rise within her, a want for revenge against the Prince who had nearly cost Aang his life. She thought of the hundreds of ways she could end Zuko's life with water, and she clenched her fists in dark pleasure.

"Whoa, Sugar Queen…are you okay?" asked Toph, causing Katara to look over at her. "Your heartbeat just got _real_ slow, like you were dying on the inside or something." She paused and added, "Is something wrong?"

"No," quickly replied Katara, but she could feel her heartbeat quicken. _Even my own body's betraying me now!_

Toph smirked knowingly and said, "I can tell you're lying." She quirked an eyebrow and asked, "So what's eating you, Shugs?" Katara sighed in defeat, cowed by Toph's ability to detect lies.

"It's Zuko," she said. She shook her head and said, "I don't trust him. He could hurt Aang and we wouldn't even know!"

"But he hasn't hurt Twinkle Toes," pointed out Toph. "I'm telling you, he's changed to the good side for real."

"That's what I thought in Ba Sing Se," angrily said Katara, narrowing her eyes at the blind Earthbender. "Right before he betrayed us…betrayed me! I trusted him, and you know what he did? He burned me!"

"Well, he is a Firebender," chuckled Toph before turning serious again. "You may not trust Zuko because of all the things he's done in the past to you, but I wouldn't know how bad he can be. From the times I've been around him, I felt regret and sincerity in his heart. He only wants to make things right by helping Aang restore balance to the world, and I think he's finally found his true destiny." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "I don't know why you can't see that."

_**Take your friend Toph. Even though she's a stubborn Earthbender, she can see the good in people despite her blindness. She knows that there is only good inside of Zuko now. You must learn to accept that fact in order to bring balance within yourself.**_

Katara glared at Toph and sarcastically replied, "Gee, let me think. Maybe it's because we just let one of our biggest enemies join our group and get even closer to Aang than ever before!" Her anger began to rise within her as she shouted, "Do you think I _want_ to lose Aang again, after all that I've done to make sure he's safe? Don't you know how worried sick I am about him when he's around Zuko, how much I care about his safety? Aang is special to me, and I will not-"

"So you really like Twinkle Toes, huh?" asked Toph slyly, interrupting Katara's rant. The Waterbender instantly blushed, looking at Toph in surprise. Toph chuckled knowingly and added, "Your heart starts racing whenever you talk about Aang, and I can tell from the heartbeats that you have feelings for him."

"W-What?" stammered Katara, her blush intensifying on her face. "Aang is my best friend. Of course I care about him."

Toph shook her head and said, "No. I mean on a more personal level…like you _love_ him." Katara squeaked slightly out of surprise as her blush covered her whole face, and she could feel her heart racing. Her mind instantly recalls the kiss Aang had given her at the Invasion, and the butterfly-moths in her stomach began fluttering wildly. Toph gasped happily and excitedly asked, "I'm right, aren't I? You _love_ Twinkle Toes!"

"No!" yelled Katara frantically, but her racing heart betrayed her once again to the blind Earthbender.

Toph began swaying back and forth, singing, "Aang and Katara, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Katara tugged frantically on her hair, her face as red as the Fire Lord's robes.

"Toph, stop it!" hissed Katara through her embarrassment, but it was of no use.

Toph continued to say in her sing-song voice, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Katara groaned and hid her face behind her hair, causing Toph to burst out laughing.

_**Search your feelings, Katara. You know it to be true. You worry about Aang's safety because you care deeply about him, and you would do anything to protect him. He brings balance not only to the world, but to you as well. That is why your heart was in so much turmoil after he was nearly killed in Ba Sing Se…you finally realized that you love Aang. But your proud heart will not admit it, and that is why Toph is embarrassing you now.**_

"Don't worry, Sugar Queen," chuckled Toph as she stared off into the distance, amusement sparkling in her pale green eyes as Katara took her face out of her hair. "Your secret's safe with me." She winked at her Waterbending friend, who blushed profusely.

"Whatever," muttered Katara as she turned around, taking her stance as she attempted to Waterbend again. She realized that, during the whole time Toph was talking to her about Aang, she had completely forgotten about Zuko. She gasped and thought to herself, _I know what I have to do so I can Waterbend properly again._ She took a deep breath, exhaling as she drew a water stream to her side. She closed her eyes, clearing all thoughts from her mind as she focused on one thing…Aang. She thought about her best friend, the one person who truly understood her. As she moved her arms in flowing motions, she could feel the water move smoothly around her. She could feel her connection to the water grow stronger as she thought harder about Aang, becoming one with her natural element.

_**Air is the element of freedom, and that is what Aang brings to your heart. He makes you feel free from all the worries that cloud your mind. He makes you feel weightless with his cheery smile and goofiness. He makes you feel carefree with his unending optimism. Let your hatred for Zuko go, and you will be free.**_

Suddenly she thought of Zuko burning Aang alive, and her eyes snapped open as she quickly streamed the water back into the fountain. She stood panting for a few moments, letting her racing heart return to its normal pace. _Sokka's checking up on them,_ she assured herself. _If anything was wrong, I would have known by now._ She took a deep, cleansing breath, thinking, _Aang is fine…for now. You will always be there to protect him. Don't think about Zuko…think about Aang._ Her thoughts refocused on her best friend, and soon she found herself streaming the clear liquid like a true master Waterbender.

_**That's it, Katara. Give Zuko a little chance to prove himself. Perhaps you will come to trust him, perhaps not…but if he is true to his word and doesn't hurt Aang, you must come to grips with reality: Zuko has changed, and so should you.**_


	3. Powerless

All right, this chapter is pretty long. You'll see why. Since this story follows the canonical episodes, I added the show bits in as well. :P I dearly hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Powerless**

It was nighttime at the Western Air Temple, a time of relaxation for Team Avatar. In the pavilion of their courtyard, just behind the stone shutters, supper was being served. On the left side sat Toph, Aang, and Katara (who had Momo on her back), while Haru, The Duke, Teo, and Sokka were on the right side. They all sat around a crackling campfire, enjoying a hot meal after a long day of training. The only one not in the group was Zuko, who was over at the shutters near were Appa was eating his dinner of hay.

Katara smiled as she handed Aang his supper, and then she turned back to the stirring pot and dished up her own dinner. _Mmm…rice,_ she thought dryly to herself. _At least it's better than nothing._ She sat down, thinking about how earlier she had lost control of her Waterbending because of her anger at Zuko. _I didn't think Zuko could mess me up that much. Then again, he does seek to mess things up whenever he can._

_**That's not necessarily true, Katara. Zuko always tries to make things right again, but it doesn't always turn out the way he plans. Think about what happened in Ba Sing Se: He had a chance to get his honor back, which he thought would make his life happy again. Seeing as how he's here with you and the others now, don't you think that it didn't turn out the way he wanted?**_

Just then, she heard Zuko say, "Listen everybody…I've got some pretty bad news." Everyone looked up at him, waiting for him to give whatever news he had on his mind.

_Let me guess,_ she thought bitterly, _you realized how much of an insignificant loser you are, and you've decided to leave us._ She knew that wasn't what he was going to say, but it felt good for her to say it in her mind. She always tried to maintain her composure when she and Zuko were around the others, but whenever she encountered Zuko on her own…it was a much different story.

After his pause, he said, "I've lost my stuff." He closed his eyes and held his head down, as if he was ashamed of that fact.

Katara raised an eyebrow at this and thought, _Why would it be bad if he lost his stuff? Things can be replaced…just like a certain Firebending teacher._

_**You know Aang needs Zuko to teach him Firebending, whether you like it or not. Remember when Aang burned you? He's been afraid of Firebending ever since because he sees it as nothing but destruction and pain. Zuko needs to teach him that fire is nothing to be afraid of…just like you shouldn't be afraid of him.**_

"Don't look at me!" Toph said defensively as she put her hands up. "I didn't touch your stuff." She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, narrowing her pale green eyes.

Zuko, who was still looking at the ground, said, "I'm talking about my Firebending…it's gone." Stunned silence followed his statement, as if everyone couldn't believe what he was saying.

_He lost his Firebending? _thought Katara to herself, as if the very thought of a powerless Zuko pleased her. She busted out laughing and covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes as she laughed. _This is too good to be true!_ She felt Zuko's glaring eyes on her, and she chuckled as she dropped her hand and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony." She held a hand in front of her neck as she looked at Zuko and jokingly asked, "You know how it would have been nice for us if you had lost your Firebending a long time ago?" _It certainly would have saved us a lot of trouble,_ she mentally added to herself.

"Well it's not lost," said Zuko, "it's just…weaker for some reason." Katara could tell that he was at a loss for the disappearance of his bending powers, struggling to understand why he couldn't Firebend anymore.

Katara held her bowl up and firmly asserted, "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." She looked at Zuko with hard blue eyes, boring an angry hole in the Firebender's amber eyes

_**Think about how Zuko feels right now. He's lost one of his greatest powers that his nation could give him, the source of his very being and identity. He feels utterly powerless, much like he has been during his whole banishment from his home. Imagine if, suddenly, you couldn't Waterbend at all. Imagine trying as hard you could to Waterbend, but nothing happened. Wouldn't you feel like a part of your whole identity was lost? Put yourself in Zuko's shoes for once.**_

There was a brief pause of awkward silence, and Toph said, "Ouch." The blind Earthbender smirked a little, obviously liking this side of Katara.

Zuko looked to his right briefly before his eyes widened slightly, as if he realized something. "I bet it's because I changed sides," he said as he looked back at the group.

Katara stared at her bowl and said, "That's ridiculous." _So all we have to do is get your father to join our side and he'll basically be powerless?_ she sarcastically said in her mind. _That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!_

As she drank from her bowl, she heard Aang, who was behind her, say, "I don't know…maybe it isn't. Maybe your Firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

Katara scoffed mentally as she put her bowl down on her lap and thought, _Trust me, Aang, Zuko's got _plenty_ of anger in him. He's a Firebender! They're all angry jerks! Except for Iroh…but he's one of the few exceptions, along with Jeong Jeong._

Sokka slid in on Zuko's right with a finger pointed towards the Prince as he said, "Sooooo all we need to do is make Zuko angry." Sokka was crouching slightly with his sheathed Space Sword in right hand as he said, "Easy enough." Sokka proceeded to poke Zuko in his right side and head, chuckling the whole time, before shifting to Zuko's left and poking him again. Zuko angrily grit his teeth as Sokka moved over, and the young warrior got ready to swing his sword like a club at Zuko.

Katara smiled as Sokka poked Zuko, and she thought to herself, _At least he hasn't changed in his ability to annoy people._

Suddenly, Zuko angrily snapped, "OKAY, CUT IT OUT!" Sokka's sword spun out of Sokka's hands as he cringed in fear, hitting him on the head as Zuko towered above him.

Katara scowled at Zuko and mentally shouted at him, _You have no right to be yelling at my brother, traitor!_

"Look…" said Zuko desperately as he pinched the bridge of nose. "Even if you're right," he said as he dropped his hand, "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore." He looked to his right and added, "There has to be another way."

_**Anger is not the way of life for a normal person. Humans are meant to be loving and caring creatures, not hateful and destructive monsters of war. Zuko realizes that he can't be angry about anything anymore, and he wants to change his ways. He wants to start anew, like a phoenix arises from the ashes.**_

As Sokka sat down next to Toph, the blind Earthbender said, "You're gonna need to learn to draw your Firebending from a different source." She placed a hand on her chest as she closed her eyes and added, "I recommend the original source." She opened her eyes again and took some rice from her bowl, putting it in her mouth and chewing.

"How's he supposed to do that?" asked Sokka comically, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "By jumping into a volcano?"

_That would certainly help us out in the long run,_ thought Katara to herself. _At least we wouldn't have to deal with Scar Boy anymore, and Aang would be safe from him._

Toph swallowed her food and returned her right hand to her bowl as she plainly said, "No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of Firebending is." Katara could see the slight confusion on her brother's face, not quite getting what Toph was saying. Sokka wasn't real big on matters of the Spirit World and bending, so she understood his confusion.

"So," hesitatingly asked Sokka, "is it jumping into a volcano?" Katara chuckled to herself, pleased by her brother's slight ignorance.

"I don't know," said Toph as she placed her bowl on the ground, leaning down slightly. She sat back up and said, "For Earthbending, the original benders were Badger-Moles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn Earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original Earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

_That's pretty cool, _thought Katara to herself. _I remember from the Cave of Two Lovers how Oma and Shu were the first people to learn Earthbending from the Badger-Moles, but I never imagined that Toph actually learned from an actual Badger-Mole! Maybe that's why her bending style is so powerful…it came straight from the original source!_

"That's amazing, Toph!" excitedly said Aang. He paused and added, "I learned from the monks that the original Airbenders were the Sky Bison." He leaned back to look at Appa, who was behind Zuko, and cheerfully said, "Maybe you could give me a lesson sometime, buddy." Appa roared in agreement with Aang and resumed eating his hay.

_I remember Yue saying that the Moon was the original Waterbender,_ thought Katara to herself. _It's amazing how things greater than ourselves can control the elements in such fascinating ways._

Zuko looked back at the group and disappointedly said, "Well that doesn't help me. The original Firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct."

_**The forces of nature are incredibly powerful indeed. There is much you don't understand about your world, and the origins of bending are just a few of them. Keep an open mind, Katara, and you'll learn things you never thought possible.**_

"What do you mean?" asked Aang in a confused tone. "Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Katara nodded in agreement with him, remembering that Aang was from a different time.

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" angrily snapped Zuko, his amber eyes burning in the reflection of the campfire. Katara thought about unlatching her water skin at that moment and drowning Zuko, but she kept her hands on her bowl.

"Okay, okay," timidly said Aang he held up his hands. "Sorry."

As Aang dropped his hands, Zuko thoughtfully said, "But maybe there's another way…" He walked to the shutters, stopping as he stared off into the dark night. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." As Zuko talked, Aang got up and walked up behind him.

"Sun Warriors?" echoed Aang. "Well…I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

_That's surprising, considering how old Aang really is,_ thought Katara to herself. _A whole civilization that learned the original way of Firebending from dragons…I don't know…were they evil like the Fire Nation is today?_

Zuko looked at Aang and said, "No. They died off thousands of years ago…" He looked outward again and said, "But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now." He looked down at the ground and added, "Maybe we could learn something by poking around the ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me," Aang said as he looked down, while Zuko looked at him. "Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

_**Aang speaks the truth. The war of the past century has cast a long shadow indeed, covering the entire world in darkness. But the length of these shadows vary, and Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se is one of them. His decision cast a shadow over many people, including you and Aang. But this shadow has also covered him, and he wishes to be the light that breaks that dark curse.**_

"So…what?" asked Sokka skeptically, his hand cupped under his chin as Aang and Zuko looked. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by _standing _where they stood a thousand years ago?" As he said this, he mystically wiggled his fingers.

"More or less," admitted Zuko. The scarred teenager looked back out of the pavilion and said forebodingly, "Either I find a new way to Firebend…or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." As he said the last part, he looked at Aang. The young Avatar looked away from him, and Katara could sense his uneasiness.

_I don't like it,_ she thought to herself. _Leaving Aang alone with Zuko…it only spells disaster. But we have no choice: Either Aang goes with Zuko to find a new way to Firebend, or he goes up against the Fire Lord with only three bending styles._

_**The Avatar must know all four elements in order to not only bring balance to the world, but also to himself. That is the way it has been for countless millennia, and it shall remain that way for the rest of time.**_

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Katara was getting into her bedroll while the others were asleep, Zuko came up to her and asked, "Hey, Katara…can I talk to you for a moment?"<p>

She glared angrily at him and bitterly asked, "What could you possibly have to say to me?" He started to say something, but she cut him off and said, "And if you're thinking about apologizing to me about what happened in Ba Sing Se, you can forget it!"

Zuko sighed tiredly and said, "That's not what I want to talk to you about that. It's about Aang."

Katara quickly sat up and put a hand on her water pouch, quietly yelling, "Did you hurt him?"

Zuko held his hands up defensively and hastily whispered, "No! Aang's not hurt, I swear!" Katara relaxed slightly, but kept her hand on her water pouch as she glared at the Prince. Zuko put down his hands and said, "Look…I know you don't trust me-"

"What was your first clue?" she bitterly snapped, cutting off Zuko. The Firebender sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose again, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

_**Give him a chance to explain, Katara! Must you always be so nasty to him?**_

_Yes,_ she firmly replied to her inner self. _He deserves every ounce of hatred in my heart._

_**Patience, child! Hear him out!**_

_Why should I?_

_**Because he is trying to help Aang learn Firebending, and you're pushing him away!**_

_With good reason._

_**True, but what he's doing is crucial to help Aang end The War.**_

_Fine. I'll hear what he has to say…but only because it concerns Aang._

Zuko dropped his hand from his nose and said, "You don't trust me because of what happened in Ba Sing Se." Katara sarcastically rolled her eyes, not concealing her disdain for the Prince. Zuko's eye twitched slightly in anger, but he kept his cool. "I just want to tell that, while Aang and I are on this trip, I won't hurt him in any way. You have my word."

"What good is your word anymore?" she asked firmly, causing Zuko to flinch. "I'm only going along with this little field trip of yours because it involves Aang learning how to Firebend, which he needs to learn before he faces the Fire Lord."

"You mean my father," said Zuko pointedly. He narrowed his sharp eyes at Katara and said, "He does have a name you know…and so do I."

"But is it one you deserve?" she asked firmly, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She laid back down in her bedroll, turning her back on the scarred teenager. She heard him walk away, and she relaxed slightly.

_**Why don't you say his name whenever you talk to him?**_

_He doesn't deserve that luxury. I won't acknowledge him until he can prove himself to me by keeping Aang safe…if that ever happens._

_**It will, Katara. But think about how you're treating him…what would your mother say?**_

_Leave my Mom out of this!_

_**I will not. Your mother raised you better than this. She would be disappointed in you.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Why should I? Because you know I'm speaking the truth?**_

_BE QUIET!_

_**Don't you dare shut me out-**_

Katara's inner self was silenced as she shut her eyes and quietly cried to herself, whispering, "Please, Mom…don't hate me for what I'm doing…I'm just trying to stay strong for us…for Aang. I love him…and I never want to lose him again…not like how I lost you…" She placed a hand on her betrothal necklace, silently praying to her mother as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Appa stood at the edge of the platform, ready to depart. The rest of the group had already said their good-byes to Aang and Zuko, leaving Katara alone with the two of them and Appa. She, Aang, and Zuko were standing behind Appa, who was facing the canyon below. Katara gave Aang a warm hug and said, "Good luck, Aang."<p>

The Avatar hugged her back just as warmly and said, "Thanks, Katara." He let go of her, but she kept her grip on him. A confused look came over his face, and he hesitantly said, "Umm, Katara…you're still hugging me."

"Oh," said Katara, quickly letting go of Aang and stepping back, blushing as she smiled at her best friend. "Sorry," she said clumsily as she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"It's fine," he said, blushing as well. "I just, uh…wasn't expecting such a warm good-bye from you." He gave her a cheesy smile and said, "Get it? A _warm_ good-bye? We're going to find a new way to Firebend, which can be _hot_, and-"

Katara laughed and cheerily said, "Get going, you big goof." Aang smiled and jumped into the air, twisting around until he landed on Appa's head. She smiled at his back, thinking to herself, _Even after all he's been through, he can still smile like there's nothing bad in the world going on._

_**But what about the kiss at the Invasion? You still haven't confronted him about that.**_

_It's on my list of things to do._

_**Does it come after killing Zuko if he hurts Aang?**_

_I don't know…there's too much going on right now to talk about that sort of thing…_

_**You can't avoid the issue forever, Katara. Aang could be hurting inside because of your indecision.**_

_You don't know the first thing about him!_

_**You're the one who didn't know he liked you in that way until he kissed you at the Invasion.**_

_…Fair enough. I might talk to him about it when he gets back._

_**I'm sure you will…**_

"I suppose we should take off then," said Zuko, bringing Katara back to reality. She glared at him, her anger and hatred for him rising up within her.

"Fine," she said firmly, watching as Zuko turned to make his way up Appa's tail. Her left hand suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of Zuko's right wrist, causing him to twirl around to look at her. She stared at him with deathly frozen eyes, viciously whispering, "Remember, one little scratch or burn mark on him…" She moved her right index finger across her neck, imitating a slitting motion that indicated death by execution. Zuko's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly nodded his head. She shoved his hand out of her grip, turning her back on him as she walked away.

She heard Appa roar and rise into the air, flying high into the sky as Aang and Zuko began their journey to find a new way to Firebend. She sighed heavily and silently said, _Be safe, Aang…_

* * *

><p>That evening, as the sun was setting on the second day, Katara was sitting on the edge of the platform. Her eyes were on the sky, waiting for Aang and Zuko to return. Every hour they were gone made Katara's heart ache with even more worry for Aang, and the wait was driving her crazy: she had a hard time focusing on her Waterbending, she became more irritable to her teasing brother, her appetite had decreased gradually to almost nothing, and she could hardly sleep.<p>

_What if Zuko's already gone?_ she thought to herself. _What if he's hurt Aang so badly that he can't get back to us? What if…if he's dead? Spirits, I couldn't handle losing him again. Please come back, Aang…I can't lose you again._

"Wow," said a voice from behind her, "you must have it _real_ bad for Twinkle Toes." Katara looked behind her to see Toph walking up to her, a smug look on her pale face. "I can feel your frantic heartbeats everywhere in this big Temple," she explained as she sat down next to Katara. "It's like a small earthquake, really."

Katara blushed and said, "Toph, I told you I don't like Aang in that way."

Toph shook her head and disappointedly said, "You should know better than to lie to me." She looked down at the canyon below, her sightless eyes gazing into the fog below. "You've been acting differently ever since Twinkle Toes and Sparky left."

Katara raised an eyebrow and said in a confused tone, "Sparky?"

"Zuko! Duh!" shouted Toph as she flung her arms in the air. She dropped her arms down and said, "That's what I named him when he first joined us…though now I could call him Sparkless." She snorted at that prospect, chuckling merrily to herself.

"More like Heartless…" muttered Katara to herself as she looked down at the canyon floor. Toph punched her hard in the arm, causing Katara to say, "Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder as she looked at Toph and asked, "What was that for?"

"I heard what you called Zuko," firmly said Toph, her pale green eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "He may not be the most perfect guy in the world, but he's trying to make up for his mistakes."

Katara scoffed and bitterly asked, "How can you even defend that guy? He's nothing but a horrible monster!"

"Is he the monster here," asked Toph sagely, "or are _you_?" Katara's jaw dropped open in shock at Toph's statement, her blue eyes filled with disbelief. "I'll leave you to your thoughts," said Toph cheerily as she got up, leaving a stunned Katara to watch as she left.

Katara quickly turned around and looked back down at the obscured canyon floor, her heart racing with disbelief. _How can she even say that?_ she thought to herself. _I'm…I'm the one who's trying to keep everyone safe…how does that make me a monster?_

_T__**he anger and hatred you have deep inside of you towards Zuko is causing you to become a monster. Anger is an ugly emotion: It clouds your judgment, making you see things through a veil of hatred which distorts reality. Your anger towards Zuko may be justifiable, but you are letting it consume you…and the darkest anger of all is the one that takes us over. Your heart has become frozen with hatred, Katara. Even Toph can see that, and she's blind! It is not only fire that can burn a person…ice can burn as well.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara was awakened to the sound of a roaring animal. As she sat up in her bedroll and sleepily rubbed her tired eyes, the animal roared again. She looked out to see a massive white animal land just next the fountain, and her eyes went wide as her sleepiness immediately wore off. "They're back…" she whispered to herself in disbelief, and soon an excited look came to her eyes. "Guys!" she shouted to her sleeping companions. "Wake up! They're back!"<p>

"Too early…" grumbled Sokka from his bedroll. "Must sleep…" he added as he rolled back over to sleep. Katara ignored him and quickly got out of her bedroll, her face beaming with happiness.

Her heart started beating wildly as she saw Aang jump off of Appa's head, turning around to pet the Bison on the nose. _He's safe! Aang's safe!_ She ran even faster, pouring all her happy energy into her legs. Just as Aang turned around, she grabbed him in a fierce hug, surprising the young Avatar. "You're back!" she exclaimed happily, hugging Aang even tighter. "You're really back!"

"We were only gone two days, Katara," chuckled Aang as he hugged her back, a bright smile on his face.

_And every hour of it felt as long as a lifetime,_ she thought in her head. She hugged him even tighter, not wanting to let her best friend go anytime soon.

"You're crushing me!" squeaked Aang in a choked voice, his eyes bulging from the pressure of Katara's hug. She realized her mistake and quickly let go, allowing the Avatar to catch his breath. She smiled at him and blushed, truly happy that Aang was safe.

"I'm back too," said a voice from Aang's right, and Katara looked over to see Zuko walking towards them. Gesturing to Aang, he added, "As you can see, Aang's safe and sound." Katara crossed her arms and stared at Zuko, making him shift around nervously.

"I guess you can keep your word after all…Zuko," said Katara firmly, eliciting a surprised look from the Prince. She nodded gratefully at him before returning her gaze to Aang, who had recovered from her bone-crushing hug.

_**You used his name.**_

_So?_

_**You did something **_**nice**_** for Zuko.**_

_He didn't hurt Aang on their trip, just like he said._

_**Every little thing you do for Zuko is one step further on the path to forgiveness.**_

_He's got a loooooong way to go before I even _consider_ forgiving him._

_**The future is never set in stone, my dear.**_

_Whatever._

She saw an excited look on Aang's face as he said, "Look what I can do now, Katara!" He held an open palm out in front of him, facing it upwards as a bright ball of fire sprang to life in his palm. She jumped back unexpectedly, but stared in amazement at the fireball. "We did it!" he said cheerily as he snuffed out the flames. "We found a new way to Firebend!"

"I can see that," chuckled Katara, glad to see Aang so cheerful over having learned to Firebend. "You two must have a crazy story about your trip."

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Zuko as he rolled his eyes, obviously remembering the details of their trip in his head.

"Let's go tell the others!" excitedly said Aang, sprinting over to where the others were at. Katara and Zuko watched him go, smiles on their faces.

Katara's smiled faded as she looked firmly at Zuko, who caught her glance and locked eyes with her. "I can't believe I'm saying this…" she said in disbelief, "…but thank you for keeping him safe."

Zuko smiled nervously and timidly said, "Umm…you're welcome." He rubbed the back of his head and hesitantly added, "Does that mean that your death threat is off?"

Katara got up in his face and venomously hissed, "Not even close, Zuko." She jabbed a hard finger in his chest as she sternly added, "I will still _end_ you if Aang gets hurt by you. Got it?"

"Got it," quickly replied Zuko, his amber eyes filled with fear. Katara gave him one last hard look before turning around and heading towards the sleeping area, Zuko following behind at several paces.

_**You're really scary when you're mad at someone.**_

_I'm only scary when I feel that someone is out there who can hurt my friends. Zuko is just one of them._

_**But he didn't hurt Aang on their trip.**_

_That doesn't mean I won't keep my eye on him._

Soon the group got settled, and Aang and Zuko told their tale of how they learned to Firebend again: their journey through the ruins of the Sun Warriors, the chamber with the golden egg and the Dancing Dragon statues, as well as the green goop that trapped the two for several hours, their encounter with the Sun Warrior tribe, the test of fire, and even encountering the Masters Ran and Shaw, two fearsome dragons, and learning the original way of Firebending.

"That's so cool that you two met dragons!" said Katara in amazement as she sat cross-legged on the ground. "And it's also cool that Iroh was the last one to learn from them."

"Yeah," chuckled Zuko, "my Uncle is just full of surprises and secrets." He paused and added, "I still can't believe he lied to his own nation about killing the last dragons…it's pretty incredible."

"Incredible?" said Toph in disbelief. "Your Uncle is the coolest person in the world, and I admire him for being so courageous by keeping the dragon's existence a secret." Zuko smiled appreciatively at the blind Earthbender, a rare look on the Firebender that actually suited him.

"Yeah, that's good and all," said Sokka, "but what about the whole purpose of the trip? Since you guys know how to Firebend, why don't you demonstrate for us?"

Katara turned to her brother and teasingly said, "I never thought I would see the day when Sokka would actually _ask_ to see Firebending." Sokka stuck his tongue out at his sister, causing her to chuckle.

"We'd be happy to show you," cheerily said Aang, and he and Zuko turned around so that their backs faced the group. They took their stances, drawing in deep breaths as they prepared to bend. "With this technique the dragons showed us," said Aang as he and Zuko shot out simultaneous fireballs, "Zuko and I will be unstoppable!" The two continue to move in sync, mirroring each other's moves perfectly before they finish with their double fists pointed towards each other. The group quickly applauded after their performance, impressed by their form.

Sokka teasingly said, "Yeah, that's, uh, a great dance you two learned there."

Zuko looked back at Sokka and firmly said, "It's not a dance." As he stood up, he added, "It's a Firebending form!"

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," Sokka said jokingly as he 'walked' with his right hand. Katara smiled as she watched her brother do this, glad to see him teasing Zuko.

Zuko stalked up to Sokka and said, "It's a sacred form that happens to be _thousands_ of years old!"

"Oh yeah?" Katara asked in a sarcastic and teasing tone, causing Zuko to look at her. "What's your little 'form' called?" Zuko's face dropped slightly, obviously embarrassed by the actual name of the form.

"…The Dancing Dragon…" glumly admitted Zuko as he closed his eyes. The group laughed lightly at an embarrassed Zuko, amused by the name of their Firebending form.

_I may hate Zuko,_ mentally said Katara, _but I love to make fun of him like this. But at least they know how to Firebend now, and it actually looks better than normal Firebending._

_**Like Aang said, the original way of Firebending emphasizes energy and life, not hatred and anger. This new way of Firebending has brought forth a new life in Aang, making him unafraid of Firebending. Peace and harmony are the ways of the world, much like how dragons bend their fire. Think of the sun and moon, moving in harmony in the heavens above. You can find a way to work alongside Zuko, despite the fact that you hate him.**_


	4. Close Call

I finally managed to get this chapter uploaded. Darned connection kept going out on my laptop so I'm using my home computer to upload this new chapter. :P Hopefully, it won't be an issue in the future. Anywho, please enjoy this powerful (in my opinion) chapter, and please review!

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The capitalized AND bold AND italic words (**_EXAMPLE_**) are representing-ah, heck. You'll find out for yourself when you read. XD (By the way, it's her evil side... O_o)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Close Call**

"More heat, Aang!" shouted Zuko as he launched another fire blast, which Aang swiftly dodged and shot a fireball in return. Zuko punched through Aang's attack and said, "You call that heat? I barely even broke a sweat!"

"I'm trying my best, Sifu Hotman," replied Aang earnestly, eliciting a groan from Zuko.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" shouted Zuko as he kicked a blazing arc of flames at Aang, who cut through the attack with ease. The Avatar kicked a series of fireballs at his teacher before launching into a barrage of flaming kicks, which Zuko countered with flaming hand strikes. "That's more like it!" happily exclaimed Zuko, a joyful smirk on his scarred face.

"So are we done for today?" expectantly asked Aang, a hopeful look on his face.

Zuko laughed and said, "Not even close! From now on, it's Firebending training from sunrise to sunset!" Aang groaned and hung his head down dejectedly, obviously disappointed. The two Firebenders were training in the upper area of the Temple so that they didn't burn anyone with their bending.

"Come on, Zuko," said Katara, who was seating nearby with Sokka. "You two have been training for hours already. Don't you think you two could take a five minute break?" Zuko looked over at her, obvious anger in his eyes and unwillingness to unleash that anger on the Waterbender.

"There are no breaks when it comes to saving the world," firmly replied Zuko. "We all agreed that Aang needs to train in his Firebending, and I'm not going to give him a single inch." He looked down as he added, "I know for a fact that my father wouldn't be merciful…"

"Well," wistfully said Sokka, "he _is_ the leader of the most ruthless nation in the world right now, so…yeah, he's pretty much a huge jerk." He saw Katara scowling at him in annoyance, and he said, "What? It's true."

"Sokka's right," said Zuko, causing the siblings to look at him. "My father is a ruthless man who would use any means necessary to get whatever he wants, which he usually does. He's an evil tyrant who has to be stopped."

"But he's still your father," countered Aang, causing Zuko to look at him. "No matter how evil he may seem, he's still the man who brought you into this world."

Zuko scoffed and said, "Trust me, Aang…he would much rather take me out of it completely." He suddenly turned serious and firmly said, "Back to training. Now we're going to work on defensive Firebending techniques, such as this." He took a wide stance and raised his arms upwards, raising a wall of fire around the two of them.

"Whoa!" cried out Aang, not expecting the sudden blaze. Katara instantly became fearful and stood up, bending a liquid whip from her water skin and slashing at the flames. Her water whip cut through the flames enough to break Zuko's concentration, and he dropped the rest of the fire wall.

"What did you do that for?" shouted Zuko furiously, glaring hard at Katara. "We were in the middle of training!"

"Keep Aang where I can see him!" shot back Katara, her blue eyes sending frozen daggers into Zuko's amber ones. The two stood staring at each other for a long while, glaring hard into their opponent's eyes.

_**That was uncalled for, Katara. Zuko was only trying to teach Aang more Firebending techniques.**_

_I don't care! He could have hurt Aang!_

_**Oh you sad, delusional girl…**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**You're not seeing the big picture. Aang **_**needs**_** to know Firebending, and every technique he learns could be the one that helps him to defeat Fire Lord Ozai.**_

_Not if he's dead again because of Zuko!_

Katara felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped her head around to see Sokka standing behind her. "I think you need a break," he said, eliciting a surprised look from Katara.

"I don't need a break," she protested. "All I've been doing is watching Aang and Zuko train for the last few hours."

"True," said Sokka as he spun her around and put both of his hands on her shoulders, and as he gently pushed her, he added, "but I think you've been way stressed lately and you need time to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not resisting her brother's gentle push. "And why do you suddenly care about my needing to relax?"

"I just think that, with all that's been going on lately, you've been stressed out like crazy and you need some time to practice your Waterbending," replied Sokka. "And as your brother, it's always my job to be concerned about you."

Katara stopped and turned around, causing her brother's hands to fall from her shoulders. She crossed her arms and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my immature, sarcastic brother?" Sokka shrugged his shoulders, an innocent look on his face. Katara rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." She looked at the Avatar and said, "See you later, Aang."

"See ya, Katara," replied Aang as he waved at her, a cheery smile on his face. She smiled back at him, feeling her cheeks flush just a tiny bit. She turned around and began making her way back to the fountain plaza, but not before she heard Sokka say to Aang and Zuko:

"It's probably her 'special time' of the month."

She spun around to look at her brother, her face completely covered with a furious blush. "Sokka!" she hissed at him, embarrassed out of her mind. Sokka just doubled over as he laughed, causing Katara's blush to burn even fiercer. "It's not funny!" she shouted at him, her face practically on fire. She looked over at Zuko, who was also blushing. He awkwardly looked away from her, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

Aang, who had a confused look on his face, asked, "What are you talking about, Sokka?" The young warrior stopped laughing and stood up straight, looking at Aang with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean…you don't know?" Sokka asked Aang, clearly not believing what his ears were hearing.

"Know what, Sokka?" asked Aang, clearly lost on what his friend was saying.

Katara groaned and hid her face behind her hands, thinking, _Oh great. Aang doesn't know about that sort of thing. Just perfect!_

Sokka rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well…this is awkward." Zuko nodded in agreement with him, still looking away from Katara.

"Why is it awkward?" obliviously asked Aang, still very much confused by what was going on. Sokka hit his forehead with his hand, leaving a slight red mark in its place. He looked over at Katara as she took her face out of her hands and asked, "What is he talking about, Katara? What's your 'special time'?"

"Don't worry about it, Aang," she quickly replied, her face completely flushed at least a dozen times over. _How is it that, even though he's the Avatar, he has _no _idea whatsoever about what girls go through during…that time?_

_**Aang may be the Avatar, but he is still a young boy. He has yet to go through puberty, and thus hasn't had time to learn about those sorts of changes that happen within both boys and girls.**_

Katara looked at Sokka and said, "For your information, it is not 'that time' of the month!" Sokka flinched slightly at his sister's words, clearly recognizing his mistake.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and made his way back over to his seat. Katara watched him the whole time, glaring at him as he walked.

She shook her head and angrily muttered, "Boys." She turned around and made from the training area, her face still covered with her embarrassed blush.

Behind her, she heard Aang ask Zuko, "Do you know what they're talking about, Sifu Hotman?" Katara and Zuko both groan at the same time, hitting their hands to their foreheads simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>That's it, Katara,<em> calmly thought the Waterbender to herself. _Just stream the water around you…relax, and let the flow of energy carry you away._ She was standing next to the fountain, gracefully streaming the water while Appa patiently looked on from his spot. She had been practicing her Waterbending for almost ten minutes, and it felt like it was actually doing some good.

"I just don't get it, Appa," she said to the massive Sky Bison as she condensed the water into a ball, feeling the liquid push back at her. Appa curiously looked up at her, staring at her with his large brown eyes. "Why do things have to change so quickly?" she asked as she streamed the water behind her back. "First, the Earth Kingdom is conquered by the Fire Nation. Then we're all on the run from the Fire Nation, sneaking through the countryside as we prepared for the Invasion. The Day of Black Sun finally arrives, but it all turns out to be a trap. And Aang…" Her voice trails off as she twirls a tiny stream of liquid around her finger, shaping it into a watery cloud.

"He _kissed_ me, Appa…" she said distantly, vividly remembering that fateful day in her head. She remembered how his lips felt against hers, so soft and yet firm with affection. She could still his warm breath on her lips, how good it had felt to be so close to him. She shook her head as she sent the water stream back into the fountain, the liquid splashing softly as it hit the watery surface. She crossed her arms and frowned, sadly saying, "I just can't face him, Appa. Every time I'm alone with him, my heart starts racing like crazy. My hands get all sweaty, and I can't think straight."

She gripped the sides of her head and asked in a frustrated tone, "What's wrong with me?" She was suddenly nudged from behind, and she turned around to see Appa nuzzling her. The Bison grunted affectionately, rubbing his large black nose in her side. She smiled at Appa, petting his face as she said, "That's sweet of you to try and cheer me up." Appa happily roared and lightly licked her, making her giggle with glee. "I just washed these clothes this morning, Appa!" she playfully says, laughing the whole time. Appa roared in what sounded like a chuckle, nuzzling his massive head into Katara's side. She giggled again and hugged his large snout, happily saying, "Why are you so adorable, you loveable Bison?" She chuckled as Appa grunted in reply, his booming voice resonating in her whole body.

She let go of Appa's snout, smiling cheerfully at her animal companion. Appa looked up to his left, and Katara followed his gaze to see that he was looking up at the area where Aang and Zuko were training. She looked back at Appa and asked, "Are you worried about Aang?" Appa groaned as he looked back at her, concern in his brown eyes. She sadly nodded and softly said, "I'm worried about him too…do you trust Zuko?" Appa grunted as he nodded, eliciting a surprised look from Katara. "Really?" she asked, shocked by Appa's answer. The Bison nodded again and licked his front right paw, as if he were indicating a spot where he had been chained. She looked at Appa's paw as he looked back at her, and she realized what he was trying to say. "Zuko was telling the truth when he said that he freed you in Ba Sing Se?" she asked, to which Appa happily roared an affirmative reply.

_**See? Zuko **_**has**_** changed, even before his mistake in the Catacombs. He was finally able to look past trying to capture Aang to restore his honor, and he just wanted to have a normal life…at least until Azula tricked him into taking her side. His old drive to capture Aang died away when he joined your team, and a new driving fire has sprung up within him: helping Aang to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and restore balance to the world. But he is also trying find balance within himself, and it's been a hard road for him. He only wants to be accepted: by the world, by your friends…and by you.**_

Suddenly, Katara heard a painful scream from up above her, and she looked up to see a blaze of flames shoot out from where Aang and Zuko were training. Her eyes widened instantly, and fear dug itself deep into her heart. "Oh no!" she screamed, her mind racing wildly. Appa bellowed loudly, raising his head to where the fire blast had come from. She ran around Appa's side and up his tail, yelling "Yip yip!" as she scrambled across his bare back. Appa roared and immediately took off as Katara got onto his head, gripping tightly to his fur as he flew upwards.

_**Settle down, Katara! It may not be what you think it is!**_

As Katara and Appa flew above the training area, she looked down in horror to see Aang lying on the ground. The Avatar had his eyes shut tight, groaning in pain as he gripped his bare right shoulder. "Aang!" she screamed, grabbing the attention of Sokka and Zuko below. Appa slammed down on the ground behind Aang, and Katara jumped off the Bison's head. She ran over to Aang's side and quickly knelt down, frantically asking, "What happened?"

Aang looked up at her as tears of pain ran down his face, and he raggedly said, "Tried…to deflect…Zuko's fireball…" He uncovered his shoulder, and Katara gasped frightfully as she saw that it had been badly burned. "Couldn't…get it all…" he agonizingly added, wincing from the excruciating pain. Katara looked down at the wound, which was red and festering from the heat of Zuko's fire. Her heart immediately froze over with rage and fury, and she angrily looked over at a fearful Zuko.

"YOU BURNED AANG!" she furiously screamed at him, causing Zuko to take several steps backward. Appa bellowed angrily Zuko, a feral snarl emanating from deep with the Bison. Zuko looked fearfully at the animal before returning his gaze to Katara, who had stood up.

"I didn't mean to!" he said apologetically as he held up his hands defensively, regret shining in his amber eyes. As he stared into Katara's frozen eyes, all he could see was anger, rage, hatred…and death. He nervously gulped, knowing full well what was to come. "Please, Katara…it was an accident, I swear!" he said in a panicked voice, but she would not hear any of it.

_He's crossed the line…and now he has to pay the price._

_**Heel, girl! Aang knew what he was getting into when he started to train in Firebending. When you play with fire, you get burned! Zuko didn't mean to do it, though.**_

_He's nothing but a dangerous, back-stabbing snake who's burned me once before...no more._

_**He swore that it was an accident!**_

Her mind was filled with nothing but the coldest of dark thoughts, and the desire for swift revenge rose within her like a massive tidal wave. She was ice itself: cold and unforgiving, deadly and sharp, frozen to all those who try to melt her. All she could focus on was him, the evil snake who had burned the boy she loved. Her anger and hatred surged within her soul like a great flood, and she wanted nothing more than to wash Zuko off the face of the planet.

Both out loud and in her mind, she darkly said, "There are no accidents."

_**Katara, no! Don't do this!**_

But she could not hear the desperate pleas of her inner self. She could only hear a dark voice, one full of anger and bloodlust…

_**DO IT, KATARA…STRIKE ZUKO DOWN WITH ALL YOUR HATRED…SPILL HIS ACCURSED BLOOD ON THIS HOLY GROUND…SLIT HIS PALE THROAT WITH YOUR WATER…CLENASE HIS VILE INNARDS WITH YOUR ICE…KILL HIM NOW!**_

_**Please, Katara! You're a good person! You're not a murderer!**_

_**ZUKO IS FROM A NATION FULL OF MURDERERS…LOOK WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW. HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR BELOVED AANG WITH HIS EVIL FIRE! HE COULD HAVE BURNED AWAY YOUR ONLY HAPPINESS IN THIS DARK, CRUEL WORLD! ALL OF IT, BURNT TO A CRISP BY **_**HIM**_**! ZUKO MUST DIE!**_

Silence…frozen silence…the icy calm before the hailstorm…

Then finally…

_Yes…Zuko must die._

_**No!**_

_**YES! DEATH TO THE PRINCE OF EVIL!**_

Katara flipped the cap off of her water skin, bending the liquid onto her hand as Zuko's eyes widened in fear. Her hand became encased in hateful water, and she was just about to freeze it and send the icy projectile flying into Zuko's chest…until she felt a hand grab hold of her arm. She snapped her head downward to see Aang holding onto her arm, looking up at her through painfully tear-stricken eyes. "It's not his fault," he calmly said, firmness in his stormy gray eyes. "I couldn't deflect the fireball fast enough, and I got burned as a result. It was my mistake." He smiled tenderly at her and added, "I'll live…though I'm going to need you to heal me."

Katara glanced back up at Zuko, who was still scared out of his mind. She crossly narrowed her eyes at him, pouring all of her limitless anger and hatred into her menacing stare. He flinched, bracing himself for the fatal attack that was sure to come. Sokka looked back and forth between the two, nervous sweat pouring down his face.

Several long moments pass…tension thick in the air…

Finally…her firm response…

"Fine."

She knelt down by Aang's side again, helping the Avatar to sit up so she could get at the burn. She pressed her water-encased hand up against the raw skin, her hand glowing a bright blue light as she worked to heal the accidental burn. Sokka let out a huge sigh of relief, while Zuko did the same. Appa's snarl died down, returning to his calm demeanor as he laid next to Aang and Katara. From his spot, Zuko hesitantly said, "Umm…is there anything I could-"

"Get lost, Zuko," Katara viciously spat at him, causing him to jump in surprise. "You've done enough damage here, _Your Highness_." She coated his royal title with frigid venom, not even bothering to conceal her disdain for him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sokka grab Zuko's arm and drag him away from the area. _Good riddance,_ she angrily said in her head. _You got lucky this time, Fire Boy._

"Are you okay?" asked Aang as he looked at her, concern present in his eyes. She didn't look up at him as she worked on the burn, restoring the damaged tissue to its original form.

"I'm fine," she firmly replied, her eyebrows scrunched in anger. A frown came across Aang's face, clearly upset by Katara's behavior.

"No, you're not," he said. "I can tell by that look in your eyes."

"What look?" she indignantly retorted.

"Your eyes look like the entire ocean is raging," he sagely replied. "Like the calmness within you has been broken by a violent storm, and your soul has become a swirling whirlpool of anger, hatred…and death." He paused and hesitantly added, "Were…were you going to kill Zuko for burning me?" She didn't respond for a while, focusing on her healing work.

Finally, she sternly replied, "Yes." Aang's eyes widened in shock, stunned by her answer. She finally finished healing the burn, and the skin was restored to its original condition. The water fell off her hands, collecting into a puddle in between them. "Your shoulder should be fine now," she said while she inspected her handiwork. She looked up at him, and she could see the pain and disbelief in his eyes. "What?" she asked harshly, causing the young Avatar to jump slightly.

"You're not the Katara I know," he sadly said as his eyes filled with tears. "The Katara I know is kind, loving, sweet, cheerful, happy, and friendly, and when I look into her eyes I feel completely safe and happy." He let out a choked sob as the tears fell down his face, and he in a cracked voice, "But when I look into your eyes…all I see is anger, pain, hatred, rage, darkness, and death…I don't know who you are, but you are _not _the girl I know." Katara's hardness of heart melted away as she listened to Aang, and soon she realized a horrific fact…

Aang was afraid of her.

She could see it in his eyes and in his tears: his sadness, his grief…and his fear. She held her hands up, looking at her open palms. These could have been the very instruments of her first killing, her first taking of a human's life. She could have been a killer just moments before, and that terrible thought caused her hands to shake uncontrollably. Her mouth hung open slightly, her voice shaky as she struggled to say something…_anything_ to make the dreaded pain in her heart go away.

_I…I'm the monster…it's _me_…Aang's afraid of _me_…_

_**RELISH IN THE DARKNESS, KATARA. LET YOUR ANGER CONSUME YOU.**_

_**No. You have to atone for this, Katara. This is not who you are.**_

_What have I become?_

She could feel the tears slide down her face, her entire body shaking with grief. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably, her mournful cries echoing in the air. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm embrace. She knew it was Aang who was hugging her, and she cried even harder as she buried her head in his healed shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang…" she choked out, sorrow eating away at her conflicted heart. "I'm so, _so_ sorry…for everything…for Ba Sing Se…for this…"

"It's okay, Katara," he soothingly said as he rubbed her back, seeking to comfort her. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Just let it all out." As if obliging with his request, she sobbed loudly into his shoulder. She poured out all of her grief and regret into Aang's skin, all the while being comforted by him. Appa crawled up to them and nuzzled them, closing his eyes as he added his own comfort to the sad Waterbender. The two leaned against Appa, letting the Bison support their weight. Katara now buried her head in Aang's chest, still crying loudly through her overwhelming sorrow.

_**Anger and hatred will only lead you down the path of self-destruction, child. You came very close to committing a horrible act today, one that the spirits deem forbidden.**_

_But…what about Zuko?_

_**Deal with him on your own terms, but **_**never**_** stoop to this level again.**_

_I won't…_

_**Hey, listen to me. You are not a bad person, Katara. You're just letting your emotions get out of control. Learn restraint, and you'll find that things with Zuko might improve.**_

_I hope so…I hate being angry…_

_**Then why do you continue to hate Zuko? Because he hurt you and Aang?**_

_Yes…_

_**I understand, but you need to let that hatred go.**_

_I can't…I just can't…_

_**Give it some time, dear. Things will get better. They always do.**_

_Really?_

_**Really.**_

_Okay…I'll try to do better…for my sake…and for Aang's sake._

_**That a girl!**_

Soon Katara's tears stopped flowing, and she looked up from Aang's chest. She wiped away her tears, a small smile on her face. She looked up at Aang and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem," cheerily replied Aang as he looked down at her. "What are friends for?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, but this time Aang didn't mind being crushed by Katara.

"I mean it," she said. "Thank you…and I promise I won't try and kill Zuko again." She shuddered slightly, remember how cold and deadly vicious she had been in her rage towards Zuko.

"The path to forgiveness is a hard one, Katara," said Aang as she separated from him and got up. "In time, all your anger and hatred toward him is going to wash away, like the ocean waves on a sandy beach."

She smiled at him and said, "At least someone believes in me." They both chuckled, the terrible situation of moments before already forgotten. "I guess maybe we should try finding Sokka and Zuko," she said. "I'm sure those two rabbit-chickens are hiding in bushes somewhere, scared out of their minds."

"We could search from the air!" excitedly said Aang, and he jumped up onto Appa's head. He held out a hand to her and asked, "Need a lift?"

She chuckled and replied, "Always." She took his hand and he pulled her up, and the two settled onto Appa's head. The Sky Bison stood up and faced the edge of the platform, ready for takeoff.

"Yip yip!" they both happily said, and Appa gave a mighty bellow as he took off into the air. As they soared through the sky, Katara looked over to her right to see Aang eagerly scanning the ground for any sign of the cowering Sokka and Zuko. She happily smiled to herself, glad to see him back to his old self.

_**Aang will always be the one to piece you back together when you fall apart. He is the calming wind after your raging storm. He uplifts your spirit, making it soar up to new heights of happiness. He is the wind beneath your wings, keeping you flying high in the sky when you feel like crashing to the hard ground. Always keep him in your heart, and you will never be alone ever again.**_


	5. Scars of the Past

Woot! Another chapter uploaded! I'm a little stuck on "A Lifetime of Love" again, but it's not that bad. I just have some good ideas for this story right now and I want to get them all down. :P Anyways, enjoy and review!

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Scars of the Past**

That night, the group sat around their campfire in the pavilion, telling stories of past adventures and escapades. Sokka was in the middle of re-telling their adventure in Jang Hui, the small Fire Nation fishing village that was guarded by a river spirit known as The Painted Lady. "Katara and Aang went to go blow up the Fire Nation factory with their fancy bending," continued Sokka as he mystically waves his arms in a 'bending' motion. He threw his arms outwards as he shouted, "KABOOM! BAM! POW!"

Katara chuckled as she shook her head and said, "Sokka, Waterbending doesn't make explosive noises like that." Sokka glanced over at her in annoyance, causing her to chuckle again.

Aang held up a finger as he chimed, "But Earthbending can make those sorts of noises." He dropped his hand onto his lap and added, "I did use some Earthbending when Katara and I destroyed the factory."

"Courtesy of yours truly," smugly said Toph as she jerked a thumb at herself, causing everyone to look at her. She pointed at Aang and added, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to bend even a pebble, Twinkle Toes." Aang sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly in the bright light of the campfire.

"Hey! I'm telling a story here!" interjected Sokka as Toph dropped her arm. The blind Earthbender scoffed as she blew a lock of her raven hair out of her face, but said nothing in return. Sokka sat up straight and said, "Now, where was I?" His face lit up as he said, "Oh yeah!" Looking back at the others, he said, "Katara and Aang destroyed the factory, and then the Fire Nation attacked the village." He puffed out his chest and proudly said, "But they were no match for Team Avatar! We whipped their flaming butts all the way down the river, and they never came back!" Everyone clapped when he was finished, causing him to bow appreciatively and humble say, "Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind."

Zuko chuckled as everyone stopped clapping and said, "You guys sure have the craziest adventures." He looked over at Katara with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Did you really feed Appa berries that turned his tongue purple?"

"Well, I had to find some way to get us to stay a few more days so I could help the village," replied Katara. She smiled and added, "Plus, Aang's a big sap for that Bison. He just couldn't stand to see his big, furry buddy in such bad condition."

"Katara!" whined Aang, causing everyone to look at him. "You know how special Appa is to me!" He crossed his arms and pouted childishly, eliciting a small chuckle from Katara. "I guess I'm the only one who appreciates him to the fullest," he added before his stuck his tongue out at Katara, making her laugh out loud. He tucked his tongue back in before looking away from her, mischief and playfulness in his gray eyes.

"Oh calm down," Katara said playfully, a bright smile on her face. "I was only teasing," she added, but Aang continued pouting. Just then, she felt something large rub against her back. She looked behind her to see Appa standing behind her, rubbing his snout into her back. "Hey Appa," she said happily, petting his fluffy face. She glanced over at the Avatar and said, "Aang thinks I don't appreciate you." She looked back at the Bison and innocently asked, "Do you think that I appreciate you?" Appa happily grunted and lightly licked Katara's hand, causing her to smile. "Thanks, big buddy," she cheerfully said as she hugged his face, feeling his body resonate with the sound of a low and contented growl.

Aang gasped in mock horror and said, "Appa! How can you betray me to _her_?" He groaned and fell onto his back, laying sprawled on the ground as the others laughed at him. Momo flew in just then and landed on his chest, causing him to look at the Lemur. A hopeful look came over his face as he asked, "Would you leave me for Katara, Momo?" The Lemur cocked his tiny head at Aang, chattering and chirping in a pondering tone. After several long moments, Momo took flight off of Aang's chest. He flew over to Katara and landed on her shoulder, affectionately licking the side of her face. "NOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Aang in an overly dramatic tone, reaching out for his animal companions before theatrically falling down onto his back. Everyone burst out laughing again, amused with Aang's reaction.

_**Toph was right; you are **_**so **_**into Aang.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You're flirting with him!**_

_Am not!_

_**Hmm, let me see…you're teasing him about his most treasured companion, and even his own Lemur left him for you.**_

_How is Momo flying over to me flirting with Aang?_

_**I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Admit it; you totally have feelings for him.**_

_I do not!_

_**Liar, liar, pants on fire!**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**Why should I? You were the one who leaned into the kiss at the Invasion.**_

_You're not going to let that go, aren't you?_

_**Pretty much. You still haven't talked to him about it.**_

_But-_

_**No buts, girl! You've put it off for long enough!**__**You need to talk to him!**_

_I know that, but-_

_**I said no buts! You know that you love him! Why can't you admit it?**_

_Look, I don't know how I feel about him. He's my best friend, for La's sake!_

_**And best friends of the opposite gender are some of the best people to fall in love with.**_

_Ugh! Why do you have to make things so difficult?_

_**I'm not the one making things difficult. **_**You **_**are the one who refuses to talk to the boy who kissed you!**_

_Aang doesn't need anything distracting him right now, not when he's training to defeat the Fire Lord._

_**Whatever you say, Miss Love-Struck.**_

_ARGH!_

"Speaking of crazy adventures," said Sokka thoughtfully, "there's one that I've never heard before." He gestured to Zuko across the campfire and asked, "How exactly did you get your scar?" Zuko's eyes widened briefly in surprise, but then he sadly looked down at the campfire. Aang sat up at that moment, joining everyone else as they looked at Zuko.

"Sokka!" snapped Katara sternly, causing her brother to look at her.

"What?" asked Sokka as he held up his hands defensively. "I was just curious." He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her as he dropped his hands and suspiciously asked, "And since when did you take to defending Zuko?"

"I wasn't defending Zuko!" protested Katara, narrowing her eyes at her prodding brother. "You just don't go asking those sorts of questions to people!"

"It's fine, Katara," said Zuko suddenly, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. There seemed to be a sad and mournful look in his eyes, as if the memory of his burn was forever etched into his mind. "Everyone in the Fire Nation knows what happened to my face," he said emotionlessly, the dancing flames reflecting in his amber eyes.

"What did happen?" cautiously asked Aang, not wanting to hurt Zuko's feelings. Zuko was silent for a long time, unmoving as he stared forlornly into the campfire.

_**Maybe this will be a chance for you to learn more about Zuko's past. You're not the only one who's been hurt by the Fire Nation; Zuko is living proof of that.**_

"It all began three years ago…" said Zuko distantly. "My father and his generals were holding a big war meeting in the Throne Room, and I knew that they would be discussing the war in the Earth Kingdom. I tried to get into the Throne Room, but the guards stopped me. I ordered them to let me in, but they wouldn't move." He paused and added, "My Uncle saw me trying to get in and asked what the matter was. I told him what the problem was, and he said I wasn't missing anything and that those war meetings were dreadfully boring." He hung his head down as he lowly added, "If only I had listened to him…"

"Your Uncle must really care about you," thoughtfully said Aang, staring at Zuko with curious gray eyes.

Zuko solemnly nodded and softly said, "He does…more than my father ever could. Uncle was always the one who was like a real father to me, the one who was always trying to make sure I was on the right path in life." The fire seemed to grow colder as he regretfully said, "But I was too blind to see that path…and a lot of people paid the price for the mistakes I've made."

_Wow,_ thought Katara to herself. _He's really beating himself up for everything he's done in the past…but he still made his own choice in Ba Sing Se, and no amount of his self-pitying is going to ever make me forgive him for what he did._

"I told Uncle that since I was going to ruling the Fire Nation one day, I should be learning as much as I can so I could be a good leader." He scoffed and humorlessly said, "I was supposed to be the perfect prince, the one who looked up to his father and wanted to rule the Fire Nation just like he did."

"If by 'ruling the Fire Nation'," interjected Sokka, "you mean 'attacking the rest of the world and pretty much burning everything down to the ground.'" Everyone glared at him, and he said, "Sorry. Old grudges die hard." He looked at Zuko and said, "Go on."

Zuko looked back at the campfire and said, "Uncle thought about it for a moment, and then he said he would allow me to go in only if I promised not to speak. I agreed to his terms, and he showed me into the war chamber. About halfway through the meeting, an old general named Bujing suggested sending a division of new recruits up against an elite Earth Kingdom battalion to serve as a distraction so that the other Fire Nation forces could flank from behind."

"But that's suicide!" said Katara, shocked by what Zuko had said. "There's no way any of those soldiers could take on a force like that!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the fire and angrily said, "Bujing didn't care. He only wanted to ensure that the Earth Kingdom forces would be crushed in the end."

"Well, what did you do?" asked Toph. "Since we all know you can be impulsive, you couldn't have just sat there while this general was suggesting that plan."

"You would be right on that one," replied Zuko as he continued staring at the flames, as if he were watching the past unfold in the dancing flames. "I stood up and said that it was wrong of them to sacrifice an entire division like that. They were only soldiers who were defending the country they loved, and I was outraged that they would betray them in such a way." He paused again, the flames growing ever colder as they became smaller. "As you can imagine, my father was less than pleased with my outburst. He told me that I was to take part in an Agni Kai for my disrespect insult."

"An Agni Kai against the general you had protested against?" asked Katara. Zuko nodded at her, his shaggy black hair ruffling slightly. "But even at your age back then, surely you would have had an advantage over an older opponent."

"That's what I thought," said Zuko. "I was overconfident, absolutely sure that I could beat an old windbag like him at an Agni Kai. A few hours later, I was in the Agni Kai arena, surrounded by Fire Nation nobles and military leaders. I was kneeling down at the opposite side of the arena, facing the crowd. I stood up and turned to face my opponent, who I thought would be General Bujing." He paused and quietly added, "But I was wrong…my opponent wasn't the general I had insulted."

"Who else could it be?" asked Katara, confused by what Zuko was saying. The campfire became even smaller, growing cold under Zuko's influence. The flames were only ten inches high now, barely even licking at the wood. They seemed to rise and fall as Zuko breathed, sending out tiny bursts of heat over the group.

Finally, Zuko said, "My opponent…was my own father." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, their jaws dropping slightly in astonishment.

"Why would you be fighting your father?" asked Katara, still trying to recover from her shock.

"I think I can answer that," chimed in Toph. "You may have spoken out against the general's plan, but you did so in your father's presence. You not only insulted the general, but you also insulted the Fire Lord in his own throne room. That's why he was your opponent in the Agni Kai." She could feel everyone's confused gazes on her, and she said, "When you live with nobles your whole life, you learn how to be respectful towards other nobles so you don't upset their honor." She blew a black bang out her face and added, "Am I right, Sparky?"

Zuko chuckled humorlessly and replied, "Pretty much dead on." He paused and added, "When I found out that my father was my own opponent, I realized how wrong I had been. I begged for his mercy, saying that I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. He told me to stand and fight for my honor, but I refused. I only wanted to be loyal to him, and that I meant him no disrespect." A dark presence seemed to descend on the group, as if Ozai himself were watching them at that very moment. "I was on my hands and knees, tearfully begging him to forgive me…I was like his little pet, the one who obeyed his master without question and whimpered when he was going to be hit."

No one interrupted Zuko as he said, "As I was on the ground, my father walked towards me. I looked up at him as he said that I would learn respect…and that suffering would be my teacher." Katara could feel Momo hide behind her back, his ears fearfully tucked in as he whimpered. Everyone stared at Zuko as he looked at the dying fire, as if his own flame were slowly going out from the horrible memory. She could see the fear and sorrow in his amber eyes, which glowed with the dim light of the campfire. Darkness crawled around them, taunting them with menacing shadows as the fire continued to die down.

Zuko closed his eyes as he said, "And that's when he punished me…" The campfire went out completely, smoking slightly from the hot cinders that remained. Everyone shivered as they realized what Zuko's punishment was: a burning scar on his face. They were all silent for a long time, no one moving from Zuko's chilling story. Finally, Zuko opened his eyes as he stood up. "Good night," he quietly said as he walked off, heading towards his sleeping quarters. Everyone watched him disappear into the shadows of the Temple, leaving no trace of the Firebender behind.

"Well," said Sokka distantly, "that answers my question." He shuddered as he added, "What his dad did was just...awful." Everyone nodded in agreement with him, still trying to recover from their shock.

"I knew the Fire Lord was a bad person," said Aang, "but burning his own son out of cold blood…it's just wrong." He shook his head and said, "No, it's not wrong…it's monstrous."

"You said it," said Katara in agreement. In her mind was the mental image of a young Zuko on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face as he begged his cruel father for forgiveness. She could see the Fire Lord casually stroll up to the Prince, as if what he was about to do was something he was going to enjoy. She could see the fire erupt from Ozai's hand, scorching Zuko's pristine face with blazing flames. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the image from her head, but it seemed to be burned into her mind.

_No one should have to go through that sort of thing,_ thought Katara to herself. _No father should willingly hurt his own son like that._

_**Ozai is just one of the many monsters in this world. Beings like him feed off the fear of others, and they relish in the immense power they hold. But Zuko is not like his father: he doesn't want dominance over others, and he doesn't want to use anger and hatred to get what he wants. While Ozai's flames are malicious and cruel, Zuko's fire is warm and comforting. He will never be rid of his father's mark, but what he does with it is his own path. Instead of submitting to his mark of shame, he is seeking to make it the mark of a courageous person, one who took his destiny into his own hands. When this is all over, Zuko will be able to stand proudly with his head held high, showing the world how he had stood up against his own father…and lived.**_


	6. The Evil Within

Yo, what's up peeps? :P Got another chapter here for ya'll, and now we delve into the dark of Katara's mind. :) I'll be working on this story for a while since I've got lots of ideas for it, so "A Lifetime Of Love" won't be updated for a little while. :P But it's not going on hiatus again, just so you know. It's just writer's block. XP But enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy and review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The capitalized AND bold AND italic words (**_EXAMPLE_**) are representing-ah, heck. You'll find out for yourself when you read. XD (By the way, it's her evil side... O_o)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**The Evil Within**

_"Where am I?" Katara said to herself as she looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around her. "Hello?" she called out, hearing nothing but the echoing of her own voice respond. "Is anyone there?"_

_"I am," said a husky voice from behind her. She whipped around to see Zuko standing there, a grim look on his scarred face._

_"Zuko?" she asked, confused by the Prince's presence. "What are you doing here?" Zuko stepped to his right, reveling a chained figure behind him. Katara gasped as she realized that the figure was Aang, his arms and legs chained to the invisible ground. She looked at Zuko and shouted, "Let him go!"_

_"__**I'M AFRAID HE CAN'T DO THAT,**__" said a dark voice from behind Katara. She whipped around to see a figure standing behind her, the face obscured by shadow. The figure stepped forward and she saw…herself. It was a mirror image of herself, with every detail having been exactly copied from the original…except for the eyes. Both of the dark figure's eyes glowed a deadly and horrid red color, as if the not-her's soul were filled with nothing but blood._

_"Who…who are you?" Katara asked fearfully, staring wide-eyed at the evil thing standing before her._

_The not-her chuckled and evilly replied, "__**I'M YOU, LITTLE GIRL. I AM EVERYTHING THAT LIES IN YOUR HEART: YOUR ANGER, YOUR HATRED, YOUR BLOODLUST…EVERYTHING.**__"_

_"Why are you here?" Katara asked, scared out of her mind._

_The not-her laughed maliciously, a terrible sound that filled Katara's head with darkness and death. "__**I'M HERE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, AND ZUKO HERE WILL BE MY ASSITANT.**__" The not-her nodded, and Katara looked behind her to see fire daggers sprout from Zuko's hands. Katara's eyes went wide, realizing what Zuko was going to do._

_"No!" she screamed, and she made a move to stop Zuko. Suddenly, her body became frozen, but not with ice. There was nothing visible that was holding her back, as if the darkness around her were forming invisible chains on her limbs. She struggled against her shadowy bonds, only to find it impossible to break free. "Let me go!" she shouted._

_"__**NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON,**__" replied the not-her as it stepped next to her, staring down at her with an evil smile. "__**YOU MADE A DEATH THREAT AGAINST ZUKO, ONE THAT YOU FAILED TO CARRY THROUGH ON.**__"_

_"Zuko didn't mean to burn Aang!" she protested, fear gripping at her heart with icy fingers. "I was going to kill him, but Aang stopped me!"_

_The not-her chuckled darkly and mockingly said, "__**I KNOW OF YOUR FEELINGS FOR THE AVATAR.**__" Katara's eyes widened, afraid of what was going to happen to Aang. "__**LOVE IS SUCH A POWERFUL EMOTION, MAKING US DO THINGS WE NEVER WOULD CONSIDER DOING…SUCH AS YOUR DEATH THREAT.**__"_

_"I was only trying to protect Aang!" she said. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, I never wanted him to get taken away from me again!"_

_"__**BUT YOU LET ZUKO LIVE!**__" angrily snapped her inner demon. "__**YOU CANNOT TRUST HIM! HE WILL STEAL EVERYTHING FROM YOU: YOUR HOME, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS…EVEN AANG.**__"_

_"Leave Aang out of this!" she yelled, going out of her mind with wild fear. The not-her drew back a hand and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark across her olive skin._

_"__**I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!**__" it shouted, glaring at her with demonic eyes. "__**YOU HAVE FAILED HIM TIME AND TIME AGAIN, EACH TIME TEARING HIS YOUNG HEART APART!**__"_

_"You're lying!" she screamed in its face. "Aang is my best friend, and I would never hurt him!"_

_An evil look came into its eyes as it darkly said, "__**I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T…BUT ZUKO WOULD.**__" Katara looked over to see Zuko standing in front of Aang, his pale hands still holding the fire daggers. Zuko raised a hand and brought a flaming dagger down on Aang, cutting and burning him on his right shoulder. Aang screamed painfully, causing Katara's eyes to widen in shock._

_"Aang!" she cried out, tears filling her eyes to the brim. She knew she had to save him, but she was completely powerless to do so. Zuko cut crosswise into Aang's chest, searing his flesh with fire daggers. Aang continued screaming in heart-wrenching pain, and Katara's tears fell down her face as she sobbed._

_"__**THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY YOU CAN SAVE HIM,**__" it maliciously whispered in her ear. A deadly chill ran through Katara's body as it whispered, "__**EMBRACE YOUR HATRED…BECOME ONE WITH YOUR INNER DARKNESS…ONLY THEN WILL YOU ACHIEVE YOUR FULL POTENTIAL, WHICH WILL ALLOW YOU TO SAVE AANG.**__" The not-her stood up as she let out a choked sob, watching as Zuko endlessly struck Aang with fiery attacks._

_"Why won't you help me?" tearfully asked Aang, looking up at Katara with pain-filled eyes. Zuko stuck him across the face, burning his right cheek and leaving a nasty scar. Aang screamed in feral pain again, a horrible sound that echoed endlessly in Katara's ears._

_"Stop it!" screamed Katara, her heart about to collapse from the torturous sight in front of her. "Please!" she tearfully begged, her soul dying as Aang continued to scream._

_"__**SUBMIT TO YOUR ANGER,**__" the not-her calmly said, watching with dark pleasure as the young Avatar was struck over and over again. "__**THE PATH OF REVENGE IS THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE.**__"_

_"No it's not!" screamed Katara at the demon, causing it to look at her. "I promised Aang I would never try to kill Zuko ever again!"_

_"__**YOU'RE ONLY HOLDING YOURSELF BACK, MY DEAR,**__" it said. "__**YOU KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER TO END IT ALL…TO END ZUKO.**__"_

_"But this isn't the way!" she frantically insisted, her vision blurred by her rushing tears. "Just please, stop hurting him! Burn me! I don't care what you do to me, but please stop hurting Aang!"_

_The not-her shook its head in disappointment and said, "__**I'M AFRAID THAT ISN'T HOW IT WORKS. YOU MUST ALLOW YOURSELF TO BECOME ONE WITH YOUR TRUE SELF…WITH **_**ME**_**.**__"_

_"I'll never join you!" she defiantly exclaimed. Aang screamed again as Zuko cut the other side of his face, causing Katara to look at them. "Stop it, Zuko! This isn't who you are!"_

_"It doesn't matter," blankly responded Zuko as he stood up straight, extinguishing his fire daggers. Aang's body was covers in innumerable burns and cuts, bleeding profusely from his open wounds._

_"Why Katara?" distantly asked Aang as he looked up at her, betrayal in his stormy gray eyes. "Why didn't you try to save me? Don't you love me?" Before she could respond, he said, "I should have known…you don't care about me."_

_"I do care about you!" she protested, sad tears cascading from her eyes. "You're my best friend!" She paused and mournfully added, "But I can't go down that dark path…not even to save you."_

_"__**SINCE YOU WILL NOT SUBMIT,**__" conclusively said the not-her, "__**THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER CHOICE.**__" It nodded at Zuko, who took up a stance as if he was about to strike something. Aang looked up just in time to see Zuko punch towards him, a blazing stream of flames bursting from his fist. The fire immediately struck Aang…on his face._

_The scream that came out of Aang's mouth was an unholy sound, a sheer cry of guttural pain. It was as if someone had taken a tortured soul and dragged it through a field of sharp glass, a screeching sound that pierced Katara's ears like that of an evil banshee._

_"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Katara in horror, her eyes unable to look away from the inhumane scene. The fire completely engulfed Aang's head, leaving only the sounds of roaring flames and the unending scream of a dying boy in the air. Her tears flooded down her face, leaving her cheeks completely soaked._

_As the flames died down, so did Aang's screaming. Zuko stepped aside, and Katara almost vomited at the sight of Aang. The young Avatar's head been completely burned, leaving his face to be unrecognizable. All the skin on his head was a dark red, and his eyes had been sealed shut. His once proud, blue arrow was now covered in a nasty and horrible burn. He pitched forward, his chains rattling as his body hit the ground and laid still. Katara gasped as she realized the horrible truth…_

_Aang was dead._

_"No…" she moaned sorrowfully, her heart shattered with grief and pain. Her invisible bonds were broken at that moment, and she fell to her hands and knees. She stared at the unending darkness below her as she sobbed, her tears pouring like raindrops from her eyes. Now she had seen two people she loved more than anything in the world burned to death: her mother…and Aang. She screamed in rage and sorrow, scrunching her eyes shut as she bitterly wept._

_"You're pathetic," angrily said Zuko, causing Katara to look up at him. As the Prince walked over to her, he said, "You had the power to save him, and you just stood by and watched as I killed him." He stopped just in front of her, looking down at her with hard amber eyes. "You're weak, and you always will be," he bitterly said, his hands burning with vicious flames. He raised his flaming fist and aimed it at her face, the deadly fire reflecting in her mournful tears. "Good-bye…coward," he said with finality, and launched the fire into her face._

_Her world was engulfed in fire and flames, and all she saw…was burning death._

Katara's eyes shot wide open as she quickly sat up in her bedroll, panting heavily with fear and terror. She looked around with fright-filled eyes at her sleeping companions around her in the pavilion, and she saw them all sleeping peacefully in their bedrolls. She looked over to her right to see Aang sleeping next to her, his face towards her and his eyes closed tight with undisturbed sleep. She sighed in total relief, glad that her nightmare was not a reality. She quietly got out of her bedroll and made her way over to the edge of the Temple, sitting down on the precipice and looking at the fog down far below.

Her nightmare played over and over again in her head, tormenting her with dark thoughts of endless fear and death. She shivered as she remembered how Zuko had maliciously burned Aang to death, how her best friend had screamed such a horrible blood-curdling cry of agony, pain…and death. She crossed her arms and grabbed her sides, trying her hardest not to cry as she vividly remembered how Aang had died in her nightmare. She hadn't been there when her mother was killed, but she imagined how she would have screamed in the same way…that unending scream of a condemned soul being burned by scorching flames. She closed her eyes, feeling silent tears slide down her face.

"Katara?" quietly called out a voice from behind her, causing her to open her eyes. She looked behind her to see Aang coming towards her, concern and worry on his face. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. His eyes widened a little, and she knew that he had seen her tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat down behind her, their bodies a few feet from each other.

Katara gently wiped away her tears, feeling slightly better now that Aang was here. She looked up at him and quietly said, "I had a nightmare…" She averted her eyes from him and looked at the ground, sadly recalling her horrible nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he cautiously asked, wary of overstepping his boundaries. His concern made her smile a little, thinking about how ironic it was that it was usually _her_ who would ask _him_ that very same question. She was glad that it was dark now, since the shadows helped to conceal her small blush.

She sighed heavily and said, "I saw Zuko burn you to death." She saw Aang's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye, surprise and shock on his face. "When he was burning you…you were screaming." She felt the tears return to her eyes as she mournfully said, "It was a horrible sound…I can still hear it even now." She closed her eyes and added, "You were dying…and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

_**You're not telling him everything.**_

_He doesn't need to know about…the other me._

_**You mean your inner evil?**_

_…Yes._

_**Everyone has darkness inside of them, Katara. Even Aang can get angry sometimes, and that is his inner darkness. Just as we all need the warmth and happiness of light, so too do we need the cold and sorrow of the darkness. You cannot have joy without anger, bliss without hatred, life without death. No one is safe from the shadows of their soul, not even the Avatar.**_

Aang put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Katara, but it wasn't real." He paused and added, "It was just a nightmare. I'm still here, alive and well." She looked up at him with sad eyes, and he gave her a small smile.

"Zuko didn't just kill you," she said, and the smile fell off Aang's face. She let out a choked sob and sorrowfully added, "He…he killed me too." Aang's eyes widened again in shock, and she felt her tears pour down her face. She closed her eyes and began to sob, and she threw her arms around Aang. The Avatar was surprised at first, but soon he found himself hugging her back. "I was so scared…" she whispered fearfully. "I want all those bad images to go away, but they won't…"

"I'm here for you, Katara," Aang said as he hugged her closer to him, supporting her in his caring arms. "I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to you." She let out another choked sob, burying her face into Aang's shoulder as she cried. "No one is going to die," he added reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Never again, Aang…" she pleaded as she pulled herself closer to him. "Just please, don't _ever_ leave me again…" she tearfully begged, her soul aching from the memory of Ba Sing Se. "We're all so lost without you…"

"Katara," he said firmly, "I will never, _ever_ leave you like that again. You guys are my entire world, and I would be lost without all of you by my side." Despite how close they were, Katara didn't hear him silently whisper, "Especially you…"

They remained hugging for about a minute, and then they finally separated. She smiled gratefully at him and said, "Thanks, Aang…I really needed that." _More than you know,_ she mentally added to herself.

Aang patted her on the shoulder and cheerily replied, "No problem, Katara." He gave her a questioning look and asked, "Do you want me to walk you back?" Katara again thanked the dark night for covering up her blush from Aang's view, smiling sweetly at him.

"I might stay here a little while and look at the stars," she replied. Seeing the unconvinced look on Aang's face, she chuckled and said, "I'll be fine. You've got a long day of training tomorrow with the rest of the benders, and you need to be well rested." Aang smiled and nodded at her before getting up and making his way back to the sleeping area. Katara turned around and looked up at the night sky, her eyes fixed on the stars high above the world. She smiled to herself, thinking about how these tiny little orbs of light broke through the dark veil of the night, brining happiness and wonder to the people of the world.

_**Aang is like the stars above; he is the tiny light that breaks through your darkness, filling your soul with happiness and warmth. When you feel lost, you turn to him for guidance like a sailor lost at sea, looking to the heavens above to show him the way. Follow Aang's star, and you will never be lost again.**_


	7. No Benders Allowed

So I've decided to do something interesting because of a suggestion from user **PandaLily22**. I ordered the graphic novel "Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Lost Adventures" so that I can adapt the stories from it into my story. This chapter is a prime example, taking place during the comic "No Benders Allowed". There are least four more comics from this point on that involve Katara, so I will be incorporating those into this fanon. I'm really looking forward to it. :D Anways, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy and review my story. :)

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**No Benders Allowed**

The next morning, Appa stood in front of the fountain, waiting for his passengers to climb aboard. Toph was already in the front of the saddle, while Haru sat near the rear. Aang was already on Appa's head, Momo clinging to his back. Zuko was standing by Appa's right front leg, giving the Sky Bison an affectionate petting before he climbed aboard. Katara was walking towards Appa's tail, water skin in her left hand.

"And just where are you guys headed off to?" asked a voice from behind her, and she turned around to see Sokka, Teo, and The Duke behind her. She stopped walking to look at the three of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said with slight sarcasm as she gestured at Appa with her free hand. "We're going to find a place to do some bending practice."

Sokka groaned and said, "All you guys do is _practice_! Can't you just cut back for one day and live a little?" She gave her brother a skeptical look, as if he were crazy or something.

"We can't do that," said Zuko from behind her, causing her to look at him. "All of us, especially Aang, need to be ready to face my father when the time comes." As he clambered up Appa's leg, he added, "And the only way to do that is to practice, believe it or not."

Katara looked back at Sokka and said, "For once, I have to agree with Zuko." _I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth,_ she thought to herself in amazement. "Aang needs all the training he can get before he faces the Fire Lord-"

"You mean my father," curtly interjected Zuko, earning him a dirty look from Katara. Zuko's eyes widened a bit in surprise and he quickly looked away, continuing to climb up Appa's leg.

"But _why_ do you guys have to go so far away?" dumbly asked Sokka, causing Katara to roll her eyes at his ignorance. "Can't you just train here?"

As Katara made her way up Appa's tail, Zuko climbed over the edge of the saddle and said, "Bending practice can get pretty intense." Gesturing to Sokka, he added, "We wouldn't want you nonbenders to get hurt in the crossfire." As she got into the saddle, she looked over to her right and smiled at Haru, who smiled back.

As she sat down, Sokka glumly replied, "Yeah…can't have that." Katara looked back to see a depressed look on her brother's face, and she wondered what could be troubling him.

"See you guys later, okay?" called out Aang from Appa's head, projecting his voice to the nonbenders in the group. The Avatar took hold of the reins and cheerfully said, "Yip yip, buddy!" Appa roared and began to rise in the air, leaving the nonbenders behind.

Katara cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted back to Sokka, "Don't forget to start dinner!" Thinking of something else, she added, "Oh, and hang up the laundry!" She saw Sokka's mouth move in reply, but his voice was lost to the wind that rushed past her ears. As she turned around, she thought to herself, _I wonder what's got my brother so down today?_

_**Perhaps he's jealous?**_

_Jealous? Of what?_

_**Of you guys going off without him and doing stuff. He feels left out.**_

_Too bad. We're in the middle of a century-long war, one that Aang _needs_ to end. Sokka can cry and pout all he wants; I'm not keeping Aang from his destiny._

_**There goes that nasty part of you again. Remember what happened last night? Have you forgotten about your encounter with your dark side?**_

_…No. But this is different. This is my brother we're talking about, not my…inner demon, so to speak._

_**There is much hatred inside of you, Katara. If you aren't careful, it will destroy you.**_

_I'm in control of my own emotions!_

_**I'm sure that's how it was when you threatened Zuko on his first day. I guess your way of a friendly greeting is 'Hey, what's up? Listen, you mess with my friends in any way I don't like, and I'll kill you on the spot. Got it? Anyways, welcome to the team!' A real charmer you were…**_

_Ugh! You are so…so…_

_**Helpful?**_

_Annoying!_

_**Just trying to make sure you keep your head on straight, otherwise you're going to end up like Little Miss Red Eyes in your nightmare last night: full of anger, hatred, death, and pure evil.**_

_I can take care of myself!_

"Hey, Katara, are you okay?" asked Haru, snapping her from her mental argument. She looked over at him with confusion as he said, "You look mad about something."

"I'm fine," she replied hastily as she looked away from Haru, glaring at the ground below as it raced by. She could see Zuko looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head so that neither Haru nor Zuko could see her face. She cleared her angry thoughts from her head as she turned towards Aang and asked, "So do you know any places around here where we can train?"

Aang looked back and cheerily replied, "Sure do. I used to visit the nuns here all the time a hundred years ago, back when I was a kid."

Katara chuckled and teasingly said, "But you still _are_ a kid." Aang playfully stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh joyfully. "I'm sorry," she chortled, giddiness in her voice. She regained her composure and said, "Continue."

Aang nodded appreciatively and said, "Anyway, there was a special practice area about five miles west of the Temple itself. It's a meadow situated near a river, so we'll be able to use all four elements for today's training."

"You're not worried about us wreaking that site?" asked Zuko, looking at Aang with amber eyes. Seeing the questioning look on Aang's face, he added, "I don't know about Air and Water, but I'm pretty sure Earth and Fire would destroy the living plants and animals there."

Katara raised a skeptical eyebrow and asked, "Since when did you care about preserving life?" Zuko looked over at her with a surprised look on his face, his amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. Her voice took on an angry tone as she said, "Last time I checked, people from the Fire Nation didn't care about 'preserving life'." She made 'air quotes' with her fingers as she said the last part before dropping her hands to her legs.

"I've never killed anyone, if that's what you're insinuating," firmly replied Zuko, staring hard into Katara's frozen eyes. "I may have chased after Aang for a long time, but it was never my intention to kill him."

Katara scoffed incredulously and sarcastically said, "Well, that's good then! At least we don't have to add 'murder' to your list of crimes against the world." Zuko narrowed his sharp eyes at her, and the two became engaged in a heated staring contest.

"All right, you two," interrupted Toph, "break it up, break it up!" She crossed her arms as the two looked at her and firmly asked, "How do you expect us to win against Sparky's dad if we're fighting each other?"

"But-" Katara and Zuko both began to protest, but Toph held up a finger to silence them.

"No buts," she said firmly, her pale green eyes staring off into the distance. She crossed her arms again and added, "It's bad enough I'm stuck on this flying furball where I can't see anything." Gesturing to Katara and Zuko, she said, "Then I gotta deal with you two bickering like children!" They opened their mouths to respond, but she cut them off by saying, "Either you two get along, or I'll lock you both up in separate rock huts for an entire day. Am I understood?"

Katara and Zuko both moved to protest, but then they decided it was best not to tick off the blind Earthbender. They glanced back at each other, both angrily muttering "Fine" as they looked away from each other. Toph smirked to herself, obviously pleased with her work.

Toph turned her head towards Aang and said, "Hey, Twinkle Toes, everything's under control back here with Madame Fussy Britches and Sparky." Katara and Zuko both gave glaring looks to Toph, who took no notice of their angry staring. "Should be nothing but smooth flying from here on out, right?"

Aang chuckled and happily replied, "Only the smoothest for all of my friends." Aang returned his attention to flying Appa, and soon the miles seemed to vanish beneath them.

* * *

><p>"ROCK LIKE, TWINKLE TOES!" shouted Toph as she blasted several stones at Aang, who stood his ground and raised an earthen wall in front of him. The rocks smashed into Aang's defense, but the wall held firm. Aang heard a roaring sound behind him, and he quickly back-flipped over a fireball that slammed into his earthen defense. He twisted around and shot a ball of air at Zuko, who nimbly dodged the attack and sent a flying round-house kick at Aang. A blazing arc of flames raced towards the Avatar, who spun around and created a tornado around himself. The cyclone carried him higher into the air, well out of reach of Zuko's attack.<p>

_Let's see how he handles getting a little wet,_ mischievously thought Katara to herself, a plan already formulating in her mind as she stood near the river. She raised her arms, sending a wall of water skyward. With a flick of her wrists and a twirl of her arms, she bent the water into a stream. She spun around and sent the water stream racing up towards Aang, who was still in his cyclone. She sent the water into the open top of the cyclone, the most vulnerable part of the tornado. Aang cried out as the water slammed into him, sending him flying out of the bottom of the cyclone as it disintegrated. Katara smiled to herself and thought, _Got him right where I-_

Aang quickly recovered in mid-air and swished his arms below him, sending Katara's water stream under him. He froze it into an ice slide, which he smoothly rode along on. The slide went down to the ground, bringing the young Avatar with it. As Aang glided over the ground, he blasted a stream of air from his open palm. The air hit Katara and sent her flying back into the river, landing with a hard splash. Katara quickly sat up, spitting a squirming fish out of her mouth. Her hair was plastered to the front of her face, obscuring her view of the others. _...want him…_ she glumly thought, parting her hair down with middle with her hands so she could watch the others.

"Katara's out!" shouted Aang to others, and the Waterbender let out a heavy sigh as she stood up in the water. For their bending practice, they would hold periodic spars: everyone versus Aang. Anyone who was knocked into the river was taken out for the rest of the sparring match, just like Katara was now. As she sat down on the shore of the river, she bent the water out of her clothes and back into the river. She hugged her knees as she intently watched the others fight against Aang, who was doing surprisingly well.

_**You totally meant to do that.**_

_Do what?_

_**Get knocked into the river. You **_**wanted **_**Aang to do that.**_

_That's ridiculous. He just caught me off-guard, that's all._

_**You were the one staring at Aang as he slid on the ice slide. You could have easily blocked his Airbending attack. Why didn't you?**_

_I just didn't! He…he came at me too fast._

_**Spirits, you really are head-over-heels for this boy!**_

_I am not!_

_**It's been that way ever since Ba Sing Se! Say it! You're in love!**_

_I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH AANG!_

_**Ah, young love…so beautiful.**_

_WILL YOU SHUT UP?_

_**Not until you admit it! You know exactly how he feels about you! He **_**kissed **_**you, for La's sake! How can you not know how you feel about Aang?**_

Before Katara could answer her annoying inner self, she heard someone cry out in surprise. She looked to see Zuko get sent flying upwards with an earthen pillar, sending the Firebender flying over Katara's head and into the river behind her with a huge splash. She quickly bent the resulting waves on either side of her, preventing her from getting wet again. Once the water had settled, she saw Zuko sit up in the water with an annoyed look on his face.

His eyes suddenly went wide, and he jumped up as he yelped like a little girl. "AH! Something's got me!" he shouted frantically as he tried to get something wriggling out of his soaked clothes. Katara laughed hysterically as she saw a fish poke its head out of Zuko's collar, and the two stared at each other with wide eyes. Finally, the fish jumped out and slapped Zuko across the face with its tail before it fell back into the water. Katara started laughing even harder, holding her stomach as she fell over onto her side. Zuko glared angrily at her, the water on his head steaming as it evaporated. "What's so funny?" he angrily snapped at her as she sat up, wiping merry tears from her eyes.

"Oh, nothing…Mr. Fish Face," she jokingly teased before she burst out laughing again, leaving an angry Zuko to snort fire out of his nose. She chuckled and said, "Oh calm down, Zuko. I was only messing with you."

"I'm sure you were," sarcastically said Zuko as he rolled his eyes. He walked to the shore and sat down by Katara, drying himself off with his Firebending. "Just like you were messing with me when you threatened to kill me if I hurt Aang," he firmly added as he looked at her, causing her eyes to widen slightly in surprise. He could see the accusing look in his amber eyes, but also something else…regret. Before she could respond, he looked back at the sparring fighters and said, "It's what I deserved, considering everything you've been through because of me." He sighed heavily and added, "Listen, I want to-"

"Don't even, Zuko," she sternly interrupted, causing him to look at her in surprise. "Don't even _think _for a second that you can just erase the past, that you can wipe away everything that you've done to us…that you've done to _me_." She stared at him with hard eyes, her heart frozen over with icy anger towards the Firebender. "And if you think that you can just make up for all of it with your petty words, think again." She turned her gaze to the sparring fighters, watching Zuko out of the corner of her eye.

Zuko looked down at the ground as he turned his head towards the others, muttering, "I should have just stayed in the water…" Katara allowed a small smile to creep onto her face, which instantly faded away as he quietly mumbled, "Fish would be friendlier…"

_**There's that anger again…**_

_He deserves it all. I can never forgive him for what he's done._

_**But can you forgive yourself for what happened to Aang in Ba Sing Se?**_

_It's because of Zuko that Aang ended up that way! Why would I need to forgive myself?_

_**Because you felt like you failed Aang. You felt that it was your responsibility to protect him, and you hated yourself when he was killed by Azula.**_

_He's the only hope left for the world, the only hope we have for peace._

_**Look beyond that, Katara. You do care a lot about him, maybe on a deeper level than you're willing to admit right now. He's more than just the Avatar to you. He's your Aang, the goofy and fun-loving Airbender who is your best friend in this crazy, mixed-up world.**_

_But I can't bring myself to talk to him about what happened before the Invasion…it's just too awkward._

_**Sooner or later, you're going to have to face him about it. He's not going to wait for you forever.**_

Katara sighed tiredly as she watched the others, a heavy ache taking hold of her heart. She watched as Aang spun around and blasted a fireball at Haru, also sending a blazing kick at the Earthbender as well. Haru raised an earthen wall, which blocked Aang's fiery attacks. What Haru didn't see was Aang charging up a larger fireball in his cupped hands, which he now brought to bear as he fired at Haru. The massive fire stream smashed into the rock wall, instantly crumbling it and sending Haru flying back towards the river…specifically where Katara and Zuko were sitting.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw Haru sailing towards them, and she quickly jumped out of the way. She looked back to see Haru slam into Zuko, sending the two of them crashing into the river with a massive splash. As the water settled, she saw that the two were now a jumbled mess of arms and legs. She burst out laughing again, holding her sides as she chortled with joy and amusement. Zuko and Haru managed to get untangled and made their way to the shore, their clothes completely soaked. "Here," she chuckled, "let me help you guys out." She drew the water out of their clothes, sending it all back into the river.

"I gotta say," said Haru as he looked back at the fighters, "Aang sure has come a long way from the first time I met him." He chuckled and jokingly added, "I guess you could say that this is one time where I actually like getting blasted back by a Firebender." Katara smiled and nodded in agreement, while Zuko just rolled his eyes humorlessly. The three of them watched as Aang fought against Toph, using everything he had in order to defeat the blind Earthbender.

Toph sent an earth wave of spires at Aang, who quickly jumped up on a burst of air to evade. He drew a stream of water from the river, sending it to strike Toph on her right side. Toph raised her right arm, bringing up a wall to block the liquid attack. Aang quickly shot downwards and slammed into the ground, burrowing into the earth. Toph tried to strike at him from above ground, sending tremors below her feet to shake up the young Avatar. Aang suddenly popped out of the ground behind Toph, flying over her head as he blasted a stream of flames from his fist. Toph raised her arms above her head, encasing herself in a rock dome. The flames hit the dome and parted on either side, and the dome fell apart around Toph just as the flames disintegrated. Aang landed in front of her, taking up a stance as he faced down his Earthbending teacher.

Katara smiled as she watched Aang fight, impressed with the way he moved with confidence around a battlefield. _It's pretty amazing to see him use all the elements in such harmony with one another,_ she thought to herself. _He really has changed ever since I broke him out of that iceberg. He's learned so much: how to be free like air, how to be changing like water, how to be steadfast like the earth, and how to be powerful like fire. He's learning to accept his role as the Avatar, and he's become more mature._ Her smile grew even bigger, a sense of pride welling up in her soul.

Aang and Toph continued to spar for almost half-an-hour, neither one gaining an advantage over the other. Finally, Aang launched a two-pronged attack of air and water at Toph, catching her off-guard as a water stream crashed into her left side and an air blast threw her into the river. Toph instantly broke the surface of the water, thrashing around and shouting, "You idiot! I can't swim!" She continued thrashing around, even though the river was very shallow. "Farewell, cruel world!" she said in a dramatic tone, throwing her arms into the air before falling back with a light splash.

Katara laughed and said, "Toph, the river's shallow. You're not going to drown." Toph sat up, feeling that the river was shallow enough to sit in. Her mouth formed a tiny 'O' as she realized her mistake, an embarrassed blush covering her pale face.

"Right," she said quickly, "I knew that." Toph got out of the river, and Katara bent the water out of her clothes. Toph brushed herself and said to Aang, "Not bad, Twinkle Toes." She placed a hand on her hip and added, "Not bad at all." Aang smiled proudly at her, grateful for her praise.

"All right everyone," said Katara, "I think now we can take a break for lunch. We've been practicing for a few hours now, and we could all use a break." Everyone nodded in agreement with her, and Zuko, Haru, and Toph made their way back to where Appa and Momo were. She walked up to Aang and said, "I must say, I was very impressed with your performance just now."

Aang smiled sheepishly at her as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Thanks." A light blush came over his face as he nervously said, "You, uh, were pretty impressive too." She smiled sweetly at him, further deepening his blush. He timidly looked away from her as he dropped his hand, a small smile on his face.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That's sweet of you to say, Aang." She chuckled and added, "But don't count yourself out because of me." She took her hand from his shoulder and rubbed his bald head, teasingly saying, "You're the one we're all doing this for, after all." Aang chuckled as she said this, obviously enjoying her teasing. She dropped her hand from his hand and cheerfully said, "Now come on. You've got to keep up your strength if you want to stay standing through this training." Aang nodded in agreement with her, and the two made their way back to the others for lunch.

* * *

><p>After several more hours of training, the benders were making their way back to the Western Air Temple as the stars filled the night sky. <em>I wonder what Sokka and the others have been doing to keep themselves entertained all day,<em> thought Katara to herself as the Temple complex came into view. She was sitting in the front of the saddle with Toph, while Zuko and Haru were in the back and Aang was at the reins. Momo was sitting on Aang's shoulder, chattering into the wind as they flew. Aang brought Appa in for a landing just behind the large fountain, and Katara saw something that made her stand up and think, _What in La's name?_

"Whoa!" excitedly shouted Aang as he jumped off of Appa's head, Momo flying close behind. Katara jumped off of Appa's saddle and landed on the ground, her toned leg muscles absorbing the impact. She heard Zuko jump down from Appa as well, and he came up on her left side. She put her hands on her hips as she looked at the thing that had sprung up while they were gone: a domed tent. It took up almost the entire space, it was so large. The dome was built out of wood and covered with colorful sheets, which were stitched together. The sides were blue, while the door flap was red with a golden edge. White boomerangs were painted on each of these flaps, one on the blue sides and two on the main entrance. A wooden ramp flanked by two flaming torches led up to the entrance, while building supplies were scattered around.

_This is Sokka's doing,_ Katara thought to herself. _It has to be._

Zuko looked at her and gestured to the tent, asking, "Was that there when we left?"

Katara gave him an incredulous look and said, "Zuko, it's a _giant tent_. How could we have missed it?" Both of them looked back to see Aang and Momo speeding towards the tent, and they saw a figure walk out of the entrance flap. The figure was dressed in a light blue robe, with a purple ting along the edges. He wore a fancy green hat that had a blue fabric draping down the sides of his head, stopping just at his shoulders. He wore the same white boomerang symbol on his chest, indicating that he was the culprit behind the tent. _Yep, it's Sokka,_ thought Katara as she stared at her brother's fancy get-up.

"Please _do_ come in, Lord Momo," said Sokka in his cheery formal tone, holding the entrance flap open with his right hand while gesturing with his left. Momo flew in as he said, "We've been keeping your hat warm for you." He closed the flap behind him as he stood in front of Aang and held out a hand, causing the Avatar to stop as he said, "Oh, _so_ sorry! I'm afraid you can't come in."

Katara angrily glared at her brother as she crossed her arms, but his attention was on Aang. The Avatar pointed to the tent and said, "But you let Momo in!"

Sokka folded his arms behind his back as he said, "Of course! He isn't a bender." Gesturing to the tent, he added, "And this is a strictly 'bend-free' establishment." Aang hung his arms by his side in disappointment, turning his back from the tent as he sadly walked away. Once Aang was far enough away, Sokka went back into the tent and shouted, "Hey! Leave some Lychee Nuts for me!" Aang desolately looked back at the tent as Sokka vanished, disappointment filling his once-cheery eyes.

"Don't let him get to you, Aang," said Katara firmly as she glared at the tent, her arms still folded across her chest. Aang stood by her side as she said, "We're at war. We have to train." She looked at Aang and said, "It's not your fault he's being such a _baby_ about it." Aang continued looking at the tent over his right shoulder, and she knew that she had to get his mind off of the tent. She put her arm around his shoulder, leading him away as she said, "He'll come crawling back in a few hours when he gets bored." She watched as Zuko shot a fireball at the ground, lighting the campfire that Haru had step up.

The five benders sat around the campfire while they ate their supper, with their sitting order being this in clockwise order: Katara, Aang, Toph, Haru, and Zuko. They are a dinner of possum-chicken dumplings and lettuce wraps, using chopsticks to eat out of their white bowls. From the tent, they heard Sokka's voice say, "Let the first meeting of the Bendless Boomerangers Club commence!" Katara glared at the tent, angry about what Sokka had done. "Beverages and snacks will be served in the main hall, followed by advanced boomerang lessons in the foyer!"

_I still can't believe he did this._

_**Now you know how he felt when you guys left this morning.**_

_Well, yeah, but he's being a huge crybaby about it! Why can't he just accept the fact that we need our space to train?_

_**Why don't you go ask him? Oh wait, that's right, it's a NO BENDERS zone.**_

_I'm so going to kick his butt for this._

"He never showed _me_ how to use a boomerang," jealously muttered Aang as he looked back at the tent, giving Katara a clear view of the back of his bald head.

_You're the Avatar!_ mentally shouted Katara. _You can bend the four elements! Why would you care about a stupid weapon like a boomerang?_ She sighed and said, "Aang, you can throw rocks _with your mind_!" _Not to mention shoot fire from your hands and feet!_

Aang looked back at the fire and closed his eyes, angrily muttering, "Still…" As they ate, a WHUP WHUP noise came from behind Aang.

Aang gasped and pointed at the source of the noise as he looked up, excitedly saying, "Hey! What's that?" Katara looked up to see a strange toy flying above them, a small red barrel with wings and streamers coming out of the back, a spinning top prop and wheels along the bottom. Aang reached up to grab it, only to have it snatched from the air by The Duke as Teo sped by.

Katara looked to see Teo and The Duke speeding back towards the tent, their flying contraption in hand. "Wow, this went a long way!" excitedly said The Duke as he triumphantly held up the toy.

"Come on," said Teo, "let's go back and test the others ones I made!" As Teo and The Duke disappeared into the tent, Katara looked back to see Aang hold his closed fist in front of him, his sad gray eyes looking at the ground in disappointment.

"So close…" he whispered mournfully, but his sadness was quickly washed away. He turned to Toph and jerked a thumb at the tent as he asked, "Did you see that awesome toy?"

"Nope," plainly replied Toph before she put her lettuce wrap into her math, leaving Aang's face to drop in slight embarrassment.

Aang turned back to the others and desperately said, "We _have _to get into that clubhouse!" Katara sighed as she looked away, leaning on her right hand.

_Forget what I said about him being mature._

_**He's only twelve years old, Katara. He's still a kid inside.**_

_Yeah, but he's also the most powerful being in the world. He should be worried about defeating the Fire Nation and ending this, not about getting into some stupid club._

_**It's his way of dealing with being the Avatar. He has to remind himself that life's not all about fighting wars and bending practice.**_

_Why can't he do it whenever the Fire Nation is defeated?_

_**Life isn't always fair, my dear.**_

_Tell me about it…_

"Why?" Zuko asked from across the campfire. "It's just a bunch of stupid kiddie stuff." Katara nodded in agreement with him, knowing that she and Zuko were definitely the most mature people in their little group.

Aang stood up and held his arms out as he said, "But they have flying toys!" Katara looked at him as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

Zuko pointed at Aang and said, "You're an _Airbender_."

Aang turned to Haru and added, "And hats!" He waved his hands up and down the sides of his head, as if he were putting a hat on his bald head.

"Aang," said Haru, "you're the _Avatar_. I think you've got more important things to worry about." Aang dropped his arms by his sides as he heavily sighed, disappointment coming across his face.

He sat down back in his spot and hugged his knees to his chest, desolately saying, "You're right. I don't need to be in some silly club."

Katara came up next to Aang and put her hands on his shoulders as she kindly said, "Get some sleep, okay? I bet you'll feel better about it in the morning." Aang continued to stare into the fire as he sighed, the bright flames dancing in his sad gray eyes. She gave him a warm hug before she went back to her spot, picking up her bowl again as she resumed her meal.

* * *

><p>Katara opened her eyes to see the morning sunlight peek into the canyon, heralding the dawn of a new day. She sat up in her bedroll and stretched her tired arms, her body shaking all over as her aching muscles awakened. She dropped her arms and looked around, and she noticed that Zuko, Haru, and Toph were all not in their bedrolls. She looked over to her left to see Aang still in his bedroll, his eyes closed as he slept peacefully. <em>Don't tell me…<em> she thought in her head as she got up and made her way over to the tent. She stood on the ramp crossed her arms, saying, "I know you're in there, Sokka! Come out here!"

The tent entrance was opened with a grandiose style, and there stood Sokka, still in his formal get-up. "Ah! If it isn't my beloved sister!" he said cheerily, folding his hands against each other. "What can I do for you, Ms. Waterbender?"

"Have you seen Zuko, Haru, and Toph?" she asked. "I woke up just now and I saw that they weren't in their bedrolls." Sokka cupped his hand under his chin as he thought, and Katara was slowly losing her patience. "I don't have all day," she impatiently said.

He held up a finger as he said, "You must be referring to the newest members of the Bendless Boomerangers Club." He gestured to the tent and said, "They're all inside enjoying themselves." Katara groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead, thinking how ridiculous it was that the others had joined.

She held out her hand as she said, "I don't even want to know." She dropped her hand on her hip as she added, "Can I at least come in?"

"I'm not sure about that," replied Sokka. "We are getting pretty full in there." Katara arched a skeptical eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest, impatiently tapping her foot. "And then there's the massive amount of paperwork and-"

"If you don't let me in," firmly cut in Katara, "you're going to find yourself doing all the dirty laundry _and_ the dirty dishes for a month…_alone_." Sokka paled at the thought of the colossal amount of cleaning, and he held the entrance flap open as he gestured for her to enter. She cheerily smiled at him and said, "Thank you, dear brother." She gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, which he promptly wiped away with his hand as she chuckled. Sokka closed the flap behind her, leaving him to remain outside.

"About time you showed up, Sugar Queen!" said Toph, who had her feet propped up while she ate fresh fruit. The Duke was giving her a foot massage, which Katara found rather strange. Almost no one _ever_ touched Toph's feet without getting blasted a mile away by an earthen pillar. Zuko was sitting next to Toph, playing a solitary game of Pai Sho. Haru and Teo were tinkering with flying toys while Momo flew over and landed on her shoulder. Everyone in the tent was wearing a hat of some kind, showing their membership.

"Here's your hat," said Teo as he handed Katara a red and green one with a yellow frill on top. She put it on her head, suddenly feeling very much ridiculous. She spotted a low table with a tall green cup on it, two white bamboo straws sticking out of it. "It's a special blend of different fruits," explained Teo, seeing Katara stare at the cup. She made her way over to table and kneeled down in front of it, taking a sip from it with the straw.

Her eyes widened with pleasure as she sipped the tangy and sweet drink, and she said to her furry companion, "Momo, you've got to try this!" Momo put his mouth on the second straw, and his tiny face lit up with the same reaction she had had. Suddenly, Katara heard a voice from the front of the tent.

"Please, please, _please_ let me into your club!" begged the voice, and Katara instantly recognized the voice.

_I guess Aang's up,_ she thought to herself as she took another sip of her fruit drink, relishing in the delicious taste of the fruity concoction.

"Well…" said Sokka from outside, "I suppose I can make another exception…" The tent flap opened as Sokka showed Aang the way inside, a confused look on the Avatar's face.

"Another?" said Aang as he scratched his head, and his eyes widened as he saw the others. He stepped into the tent and pointed an accusing finger as he said, "I thought you guys said this was dumb kids' stuff?"

"Uh…" said Zuko hesitantly as he looked up at Aang. "Well, they're having a Pai Sho tournament, and it's um…what Uncle would want?" Katara knew from the look on Aang's face that he wasn't convinced.

"Free foot massages twice a week," helpfully put in Toph as The Duke continued to rub her feet. "Enough said." Aang looked over at Katara, who took another sip as she looked away.

"And you know…" Katara weakly added, "…the hats." She patted her hat and cheekily smiled at him, trying her hardest to feel like a total idiot in front of him.

_**What kind of excuse is that?**_

_I don't know!_

_**Spirits help you when you marry this boy.**_

_FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH AANG!_

"Well," Aang said as he looked at Sokka, "I'm glad you let us benders join your club, Sokka. It's pretty cool!"

"Of course, of course," said Sokka as he patted Aang on the back. "Although…" he said as he held up a finger, "you _do_ still have to recite the Boomeranger Oath."

_You've _got_ to be kidding me,_ thought Katara to herself, and soon all five bender were kneeling on their right knee. They held their hats to their hearts as they held up their left hand in the shape of a boomerang as they all recited:

"I pledge allegiance to my bendless brethren, and admit that no bending can equal the might of the noble Boomerang. One team, under hats, indivisible, with snacks and field trips for all."

And she hated every moment of it.

_I feel like a complete idiot..._

_**If it's any consolation, I think Zuko's hating this as much as you are.**_

_At least that's one thing we can agree on._

_**See? You're on the road to friendship with Zuko after all!**_

_Fat chance._


	8. Love Is A Battlefield

Now here's an interesting chapter for you. Not only does it incorporate scenes from both parts of the episode "The Boiling Rock", but also a _Lost Adventures_ comic called "Love Is A Battlefield" as well as my own fanfic writing. What do you get when you combine those three elements of writing? PURE AWESOMENESS! :D Anyways, enjoy and review! :)

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Love Is A Battlefield**

"Hey Sparky, you nearly done with that tea yet?" asked Toph, who was staring at the campfire. It was nighttime once again at Western Air Temple, and everyone was gathered in the pavilion for hot tea prepared by Zuko. They all sat around the campfire, while Sokka was further away from the group scraping at the ground with his boomerang. The 'Bendless Boomerangers Club' tent had been torn down the previous night, allowing the group to reclaim their sleeping area. "Some of us are parched over here!"

"Hold your Ostrich-Horses," said Zuko, slight impatience in his voice. "It's almost ready." Toph blew one of her black bangs out of her face, something she did when she was feeling impatient. As he poured the tea into the cups, he said, "No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two." He paused for a bit, as if he were thinking of his Uncle. He looked up and asked, "Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" He set the tea pot down and picked up the tray of tea cups, standing up so he could make his way around to serve the group.

"Sure," Katara said cheerily. She was sitting next to Aang, who was on her right, and Haru, who was on her left. She was leaning on her right hand, her left arm folded across her lap. _Zuko trying to be funny? This I gotta see._

"I like jokes," said Aang simultaneously, who was hugging his knees to his chest while Momo was fast asleep and leaning against the Avatar's side. Katara smiled a little as he said this, knowing how Aang always loved to hear a good joke.

"Bring it!" eagerly said Toph, obviously not feeling impatient about the tea anymore. A smile played on her pale face, which glowed in the bright light of the campfire.

As Zuko walked in between The Duke and Haru, he said, "Okay." He stooped down so his friends could get their tea cups, and he said, "Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch-line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'" As he said the punch-line, he held up finger as he closed his eyes and did an impersonation of his Uncle's sage-like voice. He opened his eyes and his mouth formed a tiny 'O' as his finger dropped, seeing that everyone was silently staring at him.

_That…wasn't funny at all._

_**You didn't hear the whole joke. I'm sure Zuko's quite the comedian.**_

_Right, and my Gran Gran's the Fire Lord!_

_**Geez, sarcastic much?**_

_Just a bit._

After several long seconds, he bashfully admitted, "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it." He looked to his right as he said this before he got up and moved over to Katara, Aang, and Momo, his tea tray still in his hands.

"Right…" Katara said incredulously as she looked up at him, watching him walk past her. She looked over at him as he knelt down between her and Aang, and, as she took her tea cup, said, "Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." She closes her eyes and smiled jokingly, enjoying her jest at Zuko. Aang chuckled as he took his tea cup and leans back, hugging his knees with his free arm. Everyone laughed lightly at Katara's joke, their mirthful voices filling the air just briefly. Katara opened her eyes just to time to see a small smile come across Zuko's before he got, walking over to Teo and Toph.

_**Look at that! You made Zuko smile!**_

_So what?_

_**You did something nice for Zuko! Again!**_

_Don't get your hopes up._

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little," said Toph cheerily as Zuko knelt down and handed Teo his cup. "It hardly ever happens." She sat up a little as Zuko handed her a cup, and she took a sip out of it while Zuko moved over to Sokka. Katara looked over to see Sokka say something to Zuko before getting, the Firebender following close behind. Soon, the two teenagers slip into the shadows and move further out of her sight.

_Hmm…_ thought Katara to herself as she took a sip of her tea. _Now what are those two up to?_ She thought about getting up and following them to make sure everything was all right, but at the last moment she decided against it. She brought her tea cup down from her mouth as she looked to her left and asked, "So Aang, how's your Firebending training going?" Aang, who had been scratching Momo's head, looked up at her with slight surprise.

"It's going good," he said nonchalantly before taking a sip from his tea cup. "Zuko's a pretty good teacher, in more ways than one." Katara raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this, knowing that there was a hidden meaning behind Aang's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, and a nervous look suddenly overcame Aang's face. He looked down at his tea cup, blushing slightly as he stared at his beverage.

"Uh…nothing," he hastily replied, not daring to make eye contact with her. He finally willed himself to look at her and timidly said, "I just meant that, uh, Zuko is very wise in the ways of life." He paused and weakly added, "Yeah, that's it." He quickly looked back at his tea cup, his blush intensifying even more.

_What in the name of the Spirit World is he talking about?_

_**Maybe he's going to Zuko for girl advice.**_

_What? Don't be ridiculous._

_**I'm not being ridiculous. That's what guys do. They help their bros out. Remember what Sokka said to Aang that one time? "Bros before-"**_

_Yeah, I remember that, and I also remember giving Sokka's mouth a thorough cleaning so he wouldn't talk like that around Aang again._

_**Wow, you really are protective of that kid.**_

_Oh no! You're not going to start on the whole "You need to talk to Aang about the kiss" tirade again!_

_**Then just pull him off the side and talk to him!**_

_Are you nuts? Not in front of everyone else!_

_**How about sometime later tonight?**_

_How about NEVER?_

"Um…Katara?" said Aang sheepishly. "Your tea's acting up." Katara looked down to see her tea roiling, tossing and turning in her tiny cup. She realized that her bending was getting out of control, and soon she composed herself. The tea settled until the surface became calm, as if nothing had happened.

She looked at Aang and said, "Thanks." She shook her head and muttered, "I just kind of faded out for a second there." She looked up to see Sokka walking back, a cheery smile on his face. "What are you so happy about, Sokka?" she asked, her eyebrow arched in a questioning look.

"Oh nothing," casually replied Sokka as he made his way past her towards the sleeping area. She watched him crawl into his bedroll, turning his back to the others as he settled down.

Katara shook her head and turned her attention back to the others, thinking, _Boys are so weird._

_**Is Aang weird?**_

_Oh will you give it a rest already?_

_**Fine, I'm shutting up now.**_

_Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Katara woke up the next morning, sleepily opening her eyes and rolling over to see everyone else. "Rise and shine, everyone," she announced as she got out of her bedroll, rousing the others from their sleep.<p>

"Do we have to?" sleepily whined Aang, who was more than content to stay in his bedroll. Katara walked over to him and helped him up, much to his sleepy displeasure. The Duke picked up a clump of hay to go feed Appa, who eagerly ate his breakfast.

She saw Momo lying on his back, his tiny body rising and falling as he slept. She noticed a note pinned underneath his arm, and she walked over and took it out of Momo's grasp. _What is this?_ she thought to herself.

As Toph walked up next to her, she asked, "What does it say?" Katara knew that she could feel what the object was, but not what was written on it.

"Need meat," recited Katara as she read the hastily scrawled characters. She looked closer at letter as she added, "Gone fishing." She held the letter sideways and away from her, trying to make out her brother's sloppy handwriting. "Back in a few days - Sokka and Zuko." She heard Aang yawn behind her and listened as he walked back into the sleeping. As she turned to face Aang, she said, "One more thing: Aang, practice your Firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of Fire Fists and ten Hot Squats every time you hear a Badger-Frog croak - Zuko." She dropped the letter by her side as she stared at Aang, who had laid back down on his bedroll. Silence permeates the air until a Badger-Frog's croak pierces the quiet, signaling the beginning of Aang's exercises.

Aang sighed in annoyance and grumpily as said as he got up, "Nobody else has homework." He stood still for a bit before moving away from his bedroll, beginning his exercises as Katara and Toph walked away. "One Hot Squat, Two Hot Squat, Three Hot Squat, Four Hot Squat." Katara and Toph made their way to the fountain, where Katara splashed some water on her face to aid in the waking process.

"I didn't even know we were low on meat," said Katara as she splashed her face some more, reveling in the cooling sensation the liquid brought to her skin. _Come to think of it…I think the war balloon's gone too. It's usually off to the side by the small forest, and I didn't see it when I glanced over there. Why wouldn't they take Appa?_

"We probably have your brother to thank for that," jokingly said Toph, and the two girls chuckled together. Toph turned her head towards Katara and said, "You don't seem worried at all about Sokka being alone with Zuko. Would you mind telling me why?"

As Katara dried off her face, she replied, "Sokka's a smart guy. If Zuko tries anything, I'm sure he can get himself out safely." She gave a questioning look to the blind Earthbender as she inquisitively said, "Why do you ask?"

Toph shrugged nonchalantly and said, "It's just that Aang, who's the Avatar and great master of all four elements, went off on his trip with Zuko, you went pretty much bonkers with worry." She smirked smugly and slyly said, "And now that Aang's here, you can watch him with your ever-observant eye." Katara felt her face flush with embarrassment, and her heart began to race wildly. Toph chuckled and said, "I know how to push all the right buttons." She nudged Katara's elbow as she said, "So how's the love business going with Twinkle Toes?"

"Toph!" hissed Katara, her blush intensifying even further. "I told you I don't like Aang that way!" She glanced over her shoulder, hoping that The Duke or anyone else wouldn't take interest in their conversation.

Toph sighed tiredly and playfully retorted, "And I told you that you absolutely love the kid. If you're not going to be the one to tell him, than I will!" Katara's eyes went wide as Toph turned towards Aang and loudly shouted, "HEY, TWINKLE TOES, KATARA WANTS TO-mmph!" Her obnoxious mouth was promptly covered with Katara's hand, causing the blind Earthbender's eyebrows to furrow in annoyance. "Met me doh!" angrily muttered Toph against Katara's hand, but the Waterbender pulled her far around the corner, far away from prying ears and eyes. "KATAWAH!" furiously shouted Toph, her voice still muffled. Once Katara was sure that they hadn't been followed, she let go Toph's mouth. "What's your deal?" angrily asked the blind Earthbender, crossly folding her arms across her petite chest.

Katara sighed heavily, readying herself for what was to come. She had to tell Toph the whole truth, whether she liked it or not. "Toph," she said quietly, "can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," casually replied Toph, blowing a bang out of her face.

Katara firmly grabbed Toph's shoulders as she said, "I'm serious, Toph. This is something you absolutely cannot tell _anyone_. Not Sokka, not Teo, Haru, The Duke, or even Zuko. This is a secret that only a few people know."

"You mean like you and Aang?" guessed Toph, causing Katara's heart to skip a beat as she blushed. The blind Earthbender smirked knowingly and said, "Called it." She paused and added, "And don't worry, your secret will be completely safe with me. I won't tell a soul…or Sokka, for that matter." Katara shuddered at the prospect of her brother finding out about her secret, as well as his possible reaction…or rather his _over_reaction.

Katara dropped her hands from Toph's shoulders and drew in a deep breath, ready to go past the point of no return. "Do you remember when we surfaced in the submarines, just before we invaded the Fire Nation Capital?" Toph simply nodded, no emotion on her face. "Well…when you and Sokka went below deck, Aang and I talked for a little bit. He was worried he wasn't going to come back, and I tried to tell him otherwise." She closed her eyes, remembering that fateful moment in her mind. "That's when he kissed me," she quickly spat out, wanting to rid the words from her system as fast as possible. She slowly opened one eye to see that Toph hadn't reacted to her revelation, and she opened both of her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Toph broke out into a huge grin and slyly said, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" As she playfully punched Katara in the arm, she proudly added, "Got you some Aang-lovin', that's for sure!" She leaned in closer to Katara and whispered, "So what was it like…kissing Aang? Did you like it?" Katara blushed profusely, but a small smile crept onto her face as she glanced away from Toph.

"Actually, it was pretty good…" she dreamily said, fondly remembering how Aang's lips had felt against hers. Her eyes went wide as she thought, _What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be fantasizing about kissing Aang!_ She shook her head and said, "No, that's not the point!" She looked at Toph and said, "Now you understand why I feel so weird around Aang, so…could you not tease me about it anymore?" She paused and timidly added, "It's kind of embarrassing right now."

Toph nodded and sympathetically said, "You're like a sister to me, so of course I'll help you out." She patted Katara on the shoulder and added, "And there's nothing to be embarrassed about. These sorts of things just take time." She gave a playful wink as she said, "I'll make sure no one bothers you about it if they do find out, got it?" Katara smiled and nodded, eliciting a cheery smile from Toph. "That a girl!" happily exclaimed Toph, causing Katara to shush at her for fear of being overheard. "Sorry," Toph whispered, chuckling a little as she walked off back towards the fountain. She stopped and turned around, giving Katara a thumbs up as she said, "By the way, nice work."

Katara groaned as she buried her face in her hands, causing Toph to laugh merrily as she disappeared around the corner. _What have I just unleashed upon the world?_ she thought to herself.

_**A true friend who will keep your secret safe until the time comes for it to be revealed.**_

_I just had to get that off my chest…tell someone, you know._

_**Of course, of course. A secret that big is hard to keep on the inside.**_

_I just pray that Sokka doesn't find out. Spirits help us if he does._

_**Just go with the flow, Katara. Don't worry about the future, and focus on the present for now.**_

* * *

><p>"Aang! Where are you?" called out Katara, looking everywhere for the Avatar. It had been a day since Sokka and Zuko had left on their trip, and she hadn't seen Aang in his usual practice places. She found Toph by the fountain, picking her dirty toe nails as usual. "Toph," she said desperately, "have you seen Aang? I haven't seen him all day!"<p>

"Relax, Sugar Queen," calmly said Toph, picking a tiny pebble out of her big toe. She pointed upwards to a higher area of the Temple, saying, "Aang's been up there all morning, and from the feel of things it doesn't seem like he's Firebending." She moved her pointing finger to her ear, picking out a big wad of ear wax and flicking it away, causing Katara to cringe in slight disgust.

"Thanks, Toph," she said as she walked away, heading in the direction that Toph had indicated. _So he's not practicing his Firebending, huh? I'll soon change that._ She opened her water skin and bent the liquid inside outwards, forming into a ball that she hid behind her back with both hands. For several minutes, she made her way to the upper levels of the vast Temple. Soon, she came around a corner and found him sitting on the ground, tracing something into the dirt with a stick. His back was to her so he hadn't taken notice of her presence yet.

Still holding her hands behind her back, she said, "Hey!" Aang looked up at her in surprise and alarm, stopping his tracing in the dirt. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously and asked, "What are you doing over there?"

Aang quickly stood up to face her and held the stick behind his back as he held up his free hand. "Uh…nothing, Katara!" he quickly said, trying to cover up for something.

_He's lying. I know he's hiding something…but I can't worry about right now. I need to…persuade him to practice his Firebending._

"Aang," Katara said mischievously, "I have something _very_ important to say to you…" She saw an excited look come across his face, and his eyes lit up with an expectant light.

"Really?" Aang asked hopefully, but then he recovered from his overflowing optimism. "I mean…yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you too, but-" Katara decided right then to get rid of his distracted mood, and she chose now to launch her surprise attack.

As she threw her arms outward and flung the water ball at Aang, she shouted, "Think fast!" Aang's eyes widened in surprise, watching as the water ball hurled towards him.

"What the-" Aang cried out before the water ball drenched him, hitting him with a hard splash. Katara burst out laughing as she turned away from him and held her sides, still laughing the whole time.

_Oh that was too rich! The look on his face…priceless!_

_**Was that necessary?**_

_Totally._

_**Actually…it **_**was**_** pretty funny.**_

"That's it?" Aang said angrily behind her while she was still laughing. "_That's_ what you had to say to me?" She laughed even harder, which in turn made Aang even angrier. "I thought maybe you _finally_ wanted to talk about-"

"Enough moping around," Katara said as she cut off Aang, finally having come out of her laughing fit as she turned to face him. "Time to practice your Firebending," she added as Aang stood up straight, an annoyed look on his face. She held her hands off to her right side, preparing to Waterbend some more. She chuckled and jokingly said, "Watch out or you might get another one in the kisser." A dumbfound look came across Aang's face as he froze at the last word, leaving his mouth to hang open slightly. Katara saw him freeze, and she became very confused. _Umm…why's he not moving? Oh forget it. Focus, Katara! Aang needs to Firebend, not stand there staring like some brain-dead idiot! _She bent water out of the moisture in the air, collecting into a large ball above Aang's head. "Come on, Aang!" she shouted, trying to snap him back to reality. "Zuko said to practice your Firebending while he's away with Sokka!" Aang finally snapped out of his trance, and a confused look came over his face.

"Huh? What?" asked Aang, completely disorientated and dazed. He glanced up to see the water falling towards him, and his eye's widened out of shock. He performed a bending move so fast that Katara can't catch it with her eyes, and the ball of water crashes down onto the Avatar with a mighty crash. The water washes away, leaving a pointed rocky dome behind with Aang nowhere in sight. A befuddled look came over Katara's face as she looked at the earthen structure.

_Did he just Earthbend? That's not what I wanted!_

_**I'm sure he may have a reason.**_

"Aang?" she called out, concerned thick in her voice. There was no response, and her worry increased even more. "Are you in there? Hello?" A long moment of silence passed, and she considered cutting into the dome herself until she heard Aang's voice from inside the earthen structure.

"Yeah…" Aang replied wearily. "I'm in here, Katara." A concerned look came over Katara's face as she heard the depression in his voice.

_Why does he sound so down-trodden?_

_**Why don't you just ask him?**_

_He needs to focus on his Firebending right now._

_**I don't think he wants to Firebend right now.**_

"Well…nice defensive Earthbending move…" said Katara, trying to be helpful and encouraging. "But you're supposed be practicing your Firebending!" Her voice had taken on a slightly frustrated tone, due to the fact that Aang wasn't Firebending like she wanted.

"I don't really feel like practicing my Firebending right now…" Aang said, and from the sound of his voice he was moping.

_**Told you he doesn't want to Firebend.**_

"Aang, you have to be ready to battle the Fire Lord," Katara said firmly as she held her left hand up and put the other hand on her hip. She dropped her raised hand and added, "This is no time for games or playing 'Hide-Aang-Seek'." Aang still refused to do his Firebending, frustrating Katara even more.

_Why won't he listen to me?_

_**I think he might have something else on his mind.**_

_What could be more important than finding a way to defeat the Fire Lord and end this war?_

"Who's _really_ playing games here, Katara?" Aang asked accusingly, eliciting a confused look from the Waterbender. "Are you sure you're not the one hiding…_something_?" There was an insinuating tone behind that last word, as if she were supposed to already know what he was talking about. "I thought you wanted to talk about what happened before the Invasion!" Katara's eyes widened as she realized what he's talking about…

The kiss.

_He thought I wanted to talk to him about the kiss? That's not what I wanted at all!_

_**Now's your chance! Talk to him about it!**_

_Absolutely not!_

_**Why not? You didn't confront him about it, and now he's decided to confront you. You can't run from this, Katara.**_

_But this isn't the time for that sort of talk! We're at _war_, for La's sake! He needs to practice his Firebending!_

_**If you put this off, you're only going to push him further away!**_

_But I don't know what to do!_

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about…" Katara said nervously, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. She realized how bad of a lie that was, so she decided to try another approach. "I mean…I can't hear you properly from in there, so um…" She bit her lip, thinking of what to do next to get off this awkwardly uncomfortable topic. "Just come out and bring the heat!" she hastily said, desperate to get Aang's mind off the kiss.

_**Talk to him! You know you've been waiting for this moment!**_

_But not like this! I just can't talk to him about it!_

_**Why not?**_

_I don't know! I just can't!_

_**Katara, you're a Master Waterbender, the last of your kind in the Southern Water Tribe, and companion of the Avatar! You've fought against the Fire Nation in both the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom! You've even commandeered a Fire Nation vessel and fooled the world by keeping Aang's survival a secret! You invaded the Fire Nation Capital with nothing but a rag-tag team of allies from around the world! How can you not talk to Aang about a simple kiss?**_

_It was more than just a simple kiss! It changed everything!_

_**The genocide of the Air Nomads changed things a lot more drastically than Aang giving you a kiss!**_

_You don't understand! Aang and I have been best friends ever since the day we met, and I was happy! I was content with our friendship!_

_**So why wouldn't you want more than just a friendship?**_

_I don't know! He…he's just moving too fast for me! I'm not ready for a relationship right now!_

_**If you keep pushing Aang away, you'll never be!**_

"Ha!" Aang angrily scoffed. "Obviously, _you_ can't handle it when things get a little too hot!" Katara scowled at Aang's earthen hiding place, her own irritation and anger growing inside of her.

_He's being an immature brat about the whole thing! Why can't he understand that I don't want to talk about it?_

_**Gee, let me think. Maybe because he's been holding his feelings for you back for a long time, and then he finally gets the courage to show you those feelings through a kiss. And guess what you do? Nothing! You don't even acknowledge your own feelings for him, despite the fact that he kissed you! He's angry and frustrated because you're not reciprocating his feelings of affections!**_

_It's not my fault!_

_**It completely is! You're the one who's hurting him!**_

"This isn't about us!" protested Katara, her hands clenched into fists. She realized that sounded like she's implying that she has feelings for him, and she mentally hit herself. "I mean, me!" _That makes me look like the bad guy! _"I mean, _you_!" Katara became very flustered as she tried to explain herself, but in the end she gave up on trying to do so. She bent more water from the air into a wave behind her as she shouted, "I mean, you're _supposed_ to be preparing for the Fire Lord!" She threw her arm outward, sending ice shards flying towards Aang's earth dome.

"Cut it out, Katara!" Aang shouted over the sound of piercing ice. "I said I don't feel like doing this right now!" As he said this, she bent her remaining water around her hands.

_**You know he's not going to listen to you.**_

_I don't care! He needs to practice his Firebending, and I'm not going to stop until he's blasting fire from his hands!_

_**He's only concerned about the kiss! It's all he can think of!**_

_This isn't about him! He's the only person who can save the world from the Fire Nation, and I can't have him moping around like some stupid love-sick seal pup!_

_**Then why don't you tell him how you feel about him?**_

_Because I _don't_ know how I feel about him!_

"Come on already, Aang!" Katara said angrily as she shot her remaining water at the dome, freezing the liquid into ice shards that shattered against his dome. "Show me some fire!" _That's it! I've had it with his stubbornness! He's coming out of that thing right now!_ She was about to crack his dome wide open with a water whip she would summon, but at that moment he responded.

"Fine!" Aang shouted furiously, anger raging in his voice. "You want fire? I'll show you fire!" The top of the dome suddenly erupted, spewing large amounts of fire out of the top. It looked very similar to a volcano, though on a much smaller scale.

"Whoa!" Katara shouted as shielded herself with her arms as the 'volcano' blew its top. The 'volcano' exploded, sending flaming rocks everywhere. Katara turned around and crouched down, covering the back of her head with her hands to avoid injury. The flaming rocks finally settled around her, still red hot and smoking.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Aang fearfully, no longer angry. "Katara!" She heard him rush over to her, panic in every step he took. "I'm so sorry!" he blurted out regretfully, fear permeating his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

Katara took her hands down from her neck and looked up at Aang as she said, "I'm fine, Aang, and that 'volcano' move was impressive!" She stood up, brushing dust off of her outfit. "Come on," she said excitedly, "let's practice it again so you can show Zuko later." She turned around and started to walk off, but she heard Aang walking in the opposite direction. She stopped and turned around, reaching a hand out towards him. "Where are you going?" she asked, confused by what he was doing. A sudden thought hit her, and as she dropped her hand she hesitantly asked, "Are you…scared of burning me again?" His hands are clenched into fists, showing that he was obviously upset about something.

"Actually…" Aang mutters despondently, "I'm more worried about _being_ the one who gets burned." He swept his foot in the dust, as if he were trying to wipe something away. He continued to walk off, and Katara moved to follow him.

"Aang, wait!" she called out, but Aang ignored her and kept walking with his back to her. She tried to follow, but she heard a snapping sound below her as she took a step. She looked down to see that she had stepped on Aang's drawing stick, and she saw what he had tried to erase. She saw the faint remains of the symbols of Airbending and Waterbending, both symbols enclosed in a heart. Her eyes widened in shock, and her heart began pounding wildly.

_Oh Spirits…I-I gotta get out of here!_

_**No! You have to go after him!**_

All Katara could hear was her mind screaming at her to run, run as far away from the heart as she can. She ran back around the corner where she had come from, leaning against the wall as she panted heavily. Her eyes were still wide, as if the image of the heart was permanently glued in her vision.

_All right, just calm down. Forget about what you just saw. Take a deep breath, then go back down to the fountain and practice your Waterbending as if nothing's wrong._

She took a deep, cleansing breath, and soon her heart began to settle. She made her way back to the fountain and spent a majority of the day Waterbending, trying to forget about her encounter with Aang.

_**What am I going to do with you?**_

* * *

><p>The next evening, Katara was relaxing down by the fountain. Aang and Toph were chatting in the pavilion, mostly about how Aang's Firebending practice was going. Katara and Aang hadn't talked much after their scuffle the day before, but things seemed to have cooled down for the most part. <em>It's been three days. Why aren't they back yet?<em> Suddenly, she heard a sound, a low droning noise that seemed to get closer and closer. She looked up to see a very large object descend into the canyon, and her eye's widened when she realized that it was a Fire Nation airship. "Aang! Toph!" she called out to her friends as she stood up, grabbing their undivided attention.

The Avatar and the blind Earthbender quickly rushed over to Katara, concerned looks on their faces. "What's going on?" asked Toph, unable to feel the airship with her senses.

As Aang came up by Katara's right side, he said, "It's a Fire Nation airship!" Toph came up on Aang's right, leaving the Avatar to be flanked by his female friends. "How did the Fire Nation find us?" Aang asked as he looked at the airship.

"Maybe Sokka and Zuko were captured," offered Katara, readying herself as the airship touched down just in front of them. A ramp dropped down, revealing an entrance into the airship. "Get ready," she said firmly, and the three benders took fight stances. They heard footsteps coming from inside, causing them to tense up. Two figures stepped out, and Katara's eyes widened as she realized that one of the figures was Sokka. Her brother was wearing some kind of Fire Nation armor, which was mostly black and red. Next to him was Zuko, wearing some kind of raggedy red uniform. "Sokka? Zuko?" she asked in disbelief as she and the others relaxed, staring at the two teenage boys in confusion. _I thought they were on a fishing trip!_

_**Apparently not.**_

_I can see that!_

Sokka smiled and said, "The one and only, sis. Did you guys miss us?" Katara gaped at them, stunned by what she was seeing.

As Sokka and Zuko walked off the ramp, Katara asked, "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko casually replied, a mischievous smile on his scarred face.

Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang said while Katara stared at the two boys, trying to figure out why they were dressed the way they were.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked eagerly, cocking her head a little to the side as Katara looked at her.

"I did," Sokka happily replied as Katara looked back at him. He closed his eyes as he added, "The best meat of all…" He opened his eyes and said, "The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Katara looked behind her brother to see three figures step out. One was Suki from the right side, as well as a big man she didn't recognize. From the left side, she saw a strong-looking man step out. Her eyes widened as she realized that this man was none other than Hakoda, her loving father. All three of them were dressed in the same uniform as Zuko.

The newcomer waved his hand and cheerfully said, "I'm new. What's up everybody?" But Katara's eyes were only focused on her father, disbelief and happiness flowing through her heart like a flood.

"Dad…" Katara happily whispered as her eyes filled with tears, a joyful smile on her face. She ran to her father, who was smiling just as brightly as her.

"Hi Katara," Hakoda said in a strong but happy tone, his smile permanently glued to his face. Father and daughter embraced warmly as the others looked on, but all Katara knew in that moment was her father. His strong arms were wrapped around her, a promise that he would never let her fall into despair again.

_I thought I'd never see him again…I-I can't believe this is happening!_

Katara separated from her father and held his sides while he held her shoulders, staring into each other's eyes with happy smiles. "How are you here?" she asked in joyous disbelief. Her left arm dropped as she continued to hold Hakoda's right side while she looked at Sokka and excitedly asked, "What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We…kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka admitted while he held his hand up and Zuko nodded behind him, a smile on his face. Katara gaped at her brother, surprised by his response.

_He went to a Fire Nation prison to rescue Dad? Oh my…that's…that's_

_**The craziest thing he's ever done?**_

_The bravest thing he's ever done! I'm so proud of him!_

_**Then why not congratulate him?**_

Katara smiled as she grabbed Sokka's raised arm and pulled him into a big family hug, closing her eyes as she rested her head against her father's chest. She could feel her eyes welling up, but she maintained the smile on her face as she became one with her blood family. In that moment, the world seemed to be a brighter place now that her father was back with her.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find _any_ meat?" asked Toph, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. Katara opened her eyes and looked up at her father, her eyes welling up with happy tears once more.

"What happened, Dad?" she asked him, causing him to look down at her with a loving smile. She always loved to see that smile on his proud face, the smile that made her feel safe and wanted.

Hakoda chuckled and replied, "It's a long story, which we'll tell you later, but the short version is that Sokka and Prince Zuko helped to break us out of the highest security Fire Nation prison known to man." Katara's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked past her brother to see the smiling face of Zuko.

She smiled gratefully at Zuko and sincerely said, "Thank you, Zuko." The Firebender nodded at her, his eyes gleaming with a redeeming light. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her father's chest, simply enjoying the moment.

_**See? Zuko went out of his way to help Sokka save your father. Now would an evil person do such a nice thing?**_

_No. I'm grateful to him for saving Dad, but I still won't forgive him for Ba Sing Se._

_**All the pieces will fall into place eventually, Katara, and when they do you'll see the new picture of Zuko: a young man who wants to help others and make things right. With each new day, Zuko is changing even more. He's learning to be himself, the true side of him, not the pampered Prince that he was raised to be. Maybe even soon you'll learn to call him not just an ally…but also a friend.**_


	9. A Father's Understanding

Hey ya'll, sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been crazy busy this weekend, and I haven't had much time to write. By the way, I'd like to thank user **PandaLily22** for giving me some very good suggestions for this story. :) This chapter here actually incorporates some of the ideas she had in mind, so I'd like to thank her for that. Oh, and I'm also staring my college classes tomorrow so my writing may not be as frequent as it has been this summer. I promise that I will continue writing whenever I can, and I hope you'll all still support and read my works. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy and review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**A Father's Understanding**

Katara streamed the water in front of her, letting it shift and flow above the fountain as she maintained control of the liquid. With a twist of her hand, she let the water fall back into the pool of the fountain. She exhaled deeply, disconnecting herself from her element. She turned around and stared at the far canyon wall, folding her arms across her chest as she frowned slightly. The sun was shining brightly, and the air was filled with happy chirping of birds. She sighed heavily, her heart weary with an incurable ache.

_I don't get it. Dad's finally back with us, but for some reason I'm not as happy as I should be._

_**Aren't you happy that your father's back?**_

_Of course I am! I'm thrilled that he's back! It's just…_

_**Just what?**_

_He's friendly around Zuko…it's making me really uneasy._

_**But you've got a lot more on your mind than just Zuko, am I right?**_

_Yeah…I can't stop thinking about Aang. I'm just so confused. I care about him, but he needs to train so he can defeat the Fire Lord. At the same time, I can't talk to him about the kiss. It's like I'm supporting him and pushing him away at the same time…I just can't take it anymore._

_**Then why don't you talk to your father about your feelings? He'd be more than happy to help.**_

_Okay…I guess a talk would help._

_**It always does, dear.**_

She let her arms fall to her side as she turned around, making her way to the pavilion where the others were. Aang and Zuko were off practicing their Firebending, so they weren't among the others. She found them all sitting in a circle: her father, Sokka, Suki, Toph, The Duke, Teo, Haru, and the newcomer Chit Sang. She walked over to her father and whispered into his ear, "Hey, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Hakoda looked up at her and nodded, and he got up from his spot. She led him to a spot deep within the Temple, close to where Zuko's sleeping quarters were. They were in the hallway outside of Zuko's room, far enough away from prying eyes and ears.

She turned around to face her father, mentally readying herself for what was to come. "You seem troubled," Hakoda said thoughtfully, noticing the distressed expression on his daughter's face. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

Katara sighed heavily and said, "Dad…do you trust Zuko?" A surprised look briefly overcame Hakoda's face, but it was soon replaced by one of contemplation.

"Well," said Hakoda, "considering how he's the Fire Lord's son, I didn't trust him at first. But he soon proved himself to me by helping Sokka rescue myself and the others from the Boiling Rock, so…yes, I would say I trust Zuko."

"But how much do you trust him?" asked Katara, crossing her arms and frowning slightly. "Do you even like him?"

"I would trust him with my life," sincerely replied Hakoda. "If it weren't for him, Sokka would have gotten caught and we'd both be in the Boiling Rock right now, rotting away for the rest of our lives." He shuddered at the prospect of being imprisoned forever, never to see the outside world again. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he added, "As for liking him…he seems like a decent young man." Katara resisted the urge to sarcastically roll her eyes, and she allowed her father to continue. "He's respectful, humble, and reasonably personable." He chuckled and added, "Although he does seem pretty stiff around me. He always calls me by my title as Chief, but I keep telling him to just call me by my name." Dropping his hand, he said, "I'm sure he'll grow out of it eventually once he feels more comfortable around him…though I must say I owe him a word of gratitude."

Katara raised an eyebrow at her father and asked, "What do you mean?"

Hakoda smiled and replied, "He's kept you and the others safe so far, and for that I'm grateful." Katara failed to resist the eye-roll-urge, and she looked off to her side with an angry scowl. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father frown. "I take it that your relationship with Zuko is…strained?" he asked, trying to understand why she was upset.

Katara scoffed and angrily asked, "How could you tell? It's not like it's the world's best kept secret."

_**Settle down, girl. Just tell your father what's on your mind, and don't leave anything out.**_

"For starters," replied Hakoda, "whenever I see you talking to him, you always have this angry look on your face. Not only that, but he seems to be a little afraid of you as well." He paused and hesitantly asked, "Just why don't you like Zuko?" Katara could feel all her anger rising up within her, a tidal wave of rage and pain that coursed through her body.

She looked up at him and angrily said, "Because of what happened in Ba Sing Se." Seeing the confused look on her father's face, she added, "We were imprisoned in the Crystal Catacombs together, where we talked for a while. I began to see him in a different light, and I thought he had changed." Her eyes quivered with livid rage as she angrily spat out, "I was an idiot to think he had changed!"

"I'm afraid I'm not following what you're saying," said Hakoda, looking kindly at his angry daughter. "What exactly did Zuko do that's causing you to be so angry at him now? It almost seems like you hate him." Katara dropped her hands to her sides, clenching them into shaking fists of burning fury.

"I do hate him!" she screamed, her face contorted into one of fury. "When Aang and I were trying to escape, Azula attacked us. Zuko cut in at that moment, and we were all at a stand-still." She closed her eyes, remembering the terrible scene as it played out in her mind. She snapped them open as she furiously asked, "And do you know what he did?" When her father didn't respond, she shouted, "He attacked Aang! He turned against us, and that's the reason Aang was killed!" She turned towards the wall and punched the hard stone, not even feeling the pain shoot through her arm.

"I opened my heart to that guy, and what does he do?" Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed, "He burned me! He stabbed me in the back, like the two-timing coward that he is!" She turned back towards her father and walked up to him, getting in his face as she shouted, "It's because of him that Aang got hurt! It's because of him that we're in this mess! I hate him, Dad! I hate that no-good, dishonest, traitorous rat with every fiber of my being!" She finally finished her angry rant, staring hard into her father's compassionate eyes. Her tears were streaming down her face, but she was not crying out of sadness. She was crying out of pain and rage, for these were tears of anger.

Her father had remained stoic through her outburst, calmly listening to what his daughter had to say. He sighed sadly and wearily said, "This war certainly has changed you, my beloved daughter."

"You bet it has," she angrily shot back, not concerned with hiding her emotions. "I'm not helpless like I was when Mom was killed. I have the power to defend those I love, and I won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to take them from me." Hakoda's eyes widened in surprise at her daughter's bold statement. "That's right, Dad. Your innocent little girl is capable of murder now. I even almost killed Zuko one time after he accidentally burned Aang during one of their training sessions." Hakoda's mouth dropped open slightly, shock and disbelief in his warrior eyes.

He closed his mouth and looked at her sadly, letting his gaze drop down to her betrothal necklace. She could see the regret in his eyes, as if her anger was his fault. "It seems I've failed as a father…" he quietly said, causing Katara's face to soften as she looked into his sad eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly, confused by what he was saying.

"A father is supposed to be there for his children," he sadly replied. "A father is supposed to make sure his children don't get hurt…which I've failed to do." Tears filled his eyes as he mournfully added, "Because of my failure, your heart's been torn to pieces." He closed his eyes as his tears fell, and Katara found her own tears sliding down her face. "I'm the worst father in the world…" he somberly said, his voice heavy with sorrow and regret.

She warmly hugged him as she lovingly said, "No you're not, Dad. Life just didn't turn out the way we imagined, and you did what you had to." She paused and added, "You're the most wonderful father in the world. You've always been loving and supportive of me and Sokka, and you've always done everything in our best interests." She smiled as she said, "You have a strong heart, one that knows the difference between right and wrong. You have a brilliant mind that makes you a cunning warrior and a talented strategist, as well as a thoughtful innovator. You're the best father any girl could ask for, and I'm happy to be your daughter." She gave him a loving kiss on his cheek before she wiped away their tears with her hand, standing back from her father with a smile on her face.

Hakoda looked at Katara and chuckled, obviously feeling better after Katara's words of comfort. "You sound just like your mother," he said thoughtfully, a sad smile on his face. He cupped Katara's chin under his calloused fingers, feeling his daughter's smooth skin. He sighed and said, "You have the same look in your eyes that she did…that fierce determination to protect those you love or to help those in need, and also the kindness and joy that made her eyes sparkle with such a happy light." He stared fondly at Katara's face, as if she were the resurrection of a face long gone. He dropped his hand from her chin, warmly smiling at her the whole time. She could see love shining in his eyes, as if his attachment to his wife did not die away with her.

_He still loves Mom._

_**Of course he does. Your mother was very special to him, just like Aang is special to you.**_

_I told you I don't love Aang in that way. He doesn't need anything distracting him right now, not when we're so close to ending this war._

_**But what about your father? He fell in love with your mother during a time when many Fire Nation raids were hitting the Southern Water Tribe. She certainly didn't seem to distract him from his duties.**_

_But he's not the Avatar._

_**So what? He still had a duty to protect the people of his home, and yet he still had time to fall in love and marry a wonderful woman.**_

A crazy thought entered Katara's mind at that moment, and she asked, "Why did you fall in love with Mom?" Seeing the surprised and confused look on her father's face, she said, "I know it sounds absurd, but I need to know why." Hakoda turned so that his back was to the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms as a thoughtful look came over his hardened face. He was silent for a long time, staring at the ground as he narrowed his sharp eyes in concentration.

Finally, he chuckled and said, "Now that's a very interesting question. Hmm…" He looked up at Katara and asked, "Did I ever tell you and Sokka about how I first met your mother?"

"Yeah," replied Katara as she put a hand on her hip. Gesturing to her father, she added, "You got knocked out by a Firebender during a raid, and she nursed you back to health after she found you in the snow." She arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "But what does that have to do with falling in love with her?"

Hakoda laughed lightly and said, "A lot, actually. Your mother and I talked a lot during my week-long recovery, and she hardly ever left my side. One day, she reached out and took my hand." He smiled fondly as he added, "That was the first time we ever held hands, and she blushed when I started rubbing my thumb on her palm. The next day, the Fire Nation raided the village again. I had just recovered from my injuries, and I was ready to return to active duty. She begged me not to leave, but I told her that I had to do my duty to the tribe." He chuckled and added, "That's when she kissed me for the first time, and I knew then that she was the one…the only woman my heart would ever love."

"But how could you continue to protect the tribe when you were in love with Mom?" Katara asked, leaning on her shoulder against the wall. "How could you focus on being a warrior when your heart was elsewhere?"

"So full of questions today," astutely mused Hakoda, eliciting a small smile from Katara. "To tell you the truth," he sincerely said, "your mother was the very reason why I kept on fighting, why I kept being a warrior. She was always there for me, cheering me up when things were bad, like if a home was destroyed or if one of our own was killed. She was my light in the darkest of times, and if it weren't for her…well, let's just say I wouldn't be the man I am today."

"Really?" asked Katara, feeling awed by the overwhelming love that her father had for her mother.

"Really," sincerely replied Hakoda. "Your mother completed me in a way that I can't even describe. It was like she always knew what to say to me, the words that I needed to continue the fight for our home. I knew that I not only was fighting for my people, but for her as well. She was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I fought on because if I could make the world a little safer for her, then it would all be worth it in the end. Even if the war raged on until the end of my days, I would not have wasted any time in telling your mother how much I loved her. Her love was what gave me my warrior drive, what allowed me do my duty while also giving my whole heart to her."

"So…it's not wrong for a man and a woman to fall in love even when there's a war going on?" she asked, trying to understand her father's words.

"Of course not," he replied. "In some ways, war actually does help in bringing some people closer together, and sometimes that can result in love." He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why do you ask? Is there a boy in your group that you have feelings for?" Katara immediately blushed and looked away from her father, but she could see a knowing smile appear on his face as he chuckled.

"Nope," she answered quickly, her heart racing faster than a speeding arrow. "No one at all, Dad." She kept her eyes averted from her father, afraid of making eye contact with him.

_**Why not tell him about Aang?**_

_Why?_

_**He could help you sort out your feelings, maybe figure out why you're so torn between helping Aang and pushing him away at the same time.**_

_He'll just make fun of me. I can tell by that look in his eyes._

_**He's taking interest in your personal life, Katara. He's only doing it because he loves and cares about you, and he only wants to see you be happy.**_

_I know, but-_

_**No buts. You've already told him just how much you hate Zuko, and he seemed to take that in pretty good stride. How hard can it be to tell him about you and Aang?**_

_Impossibly hard._

_**Oh just give it a shot, will you?**_

_Fine._

"Are you sure about that?" Hakoda slyly asked, causing Katara's blush to redden even more. "You wouldn't be blushing that way if you weren't hiding something from me." He nudged her elbow and asked, "So who's the lucky boy that's caught my daughter's eye?"

"There is no boy!" she protested as she looked at him, but his knowing smile said otherwise. She groaned, knowing that he had trapped her. _I have to tell him,_ she thought to herself. _I've got no choice._ She sighed and said, "Dad…can you keep a secret?"

"So there is a boy, after all?" he asked teasingly, giving her a playful wink as she blushed even more profusely. He chuckled and added, "Of course I can keep a secret, sweetie. Now what is it?"

"Do you remember when we were about to launch the Invasion, around the time that we came up for air?" He nodded affirmatively, and she said, "Well…my friends and I were up on the deck giving each other one last group hug before we began the Invasion. Sokka and Toph went below deck after you had given the order to submerge, but Aang and I stayed behind for a bit. We talked, and he was worried about not coming back from his fight with the Fire Lord."

"A reasonable concern, given the stakes back then," interjected Hakoda thoughtfully. He gestured to Katara and added, "Go on." She sighed, knowing that she was coming to the part she dreaded the most…telling him what had happened between her and Aang.

_**You can do this, Katara. Just tell him what happened.**_

_I'm scared…_

_**Don't be. Your father will understand, and he might even have advice for you.**_

_Okay…I'm going in._

"I tried to tell him that he was wrong, that he would come back from his fight," she continued, and she could see the scene play continuously in her mind. "But as I was talking he…he…" Her voice faltered, her face burning fiercely from her inability to say the dreaded words. Her father made no move to pressure her, waiting patiently as she took her time. Finally, she said, "…He kissed me on the lips." Hakoda's eyes widened a little in surprise, but they soon narrowed as he focused on her. She wasn't sure whether he was angry or happy, the emotion on his face being completely unreadable. Her blush completely consumed her face as she nervously shifted on her feet, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

After a long silence, he firmly said, "I see…" Katara gulped nervously, feeling very afraid deep in her heart. "I suppose I'll have to talk to the boy," he added, causing Katara's eyes to widen. He turned to leave, but she quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him back, causing him to look at her again.

"Please don't hurt him, Dad!" she pleaded. "I know it may seem bad, but it's not what it seems."

_**That's the lamest excuse in the book.**_

_Do you mind? I'm trying to stop my Dad from hurting Aang!_

"It seems to me that Aang has feelings for you," concluded Hakoda. "And no boy, Avatar or not, is going to sneak in a kiss on my daughter without a talk from me."

"He was only showing me how he felt about me," she retorted, trying her best to keep the situation under control. She let go of his arm as she quietly added, "If only I could be as straight-forward as him…" She looked down at the ground, a storm of confusion raging inside of her heart.

"You mean…you don't know how you feel about Aang?" he asked, sounding a little surprised and confused. Katara leaned her back against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She kept looking down the whole time, and she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Dad…" she softly said, "…I just don't know." She tiredly sighed and added, "He's my best friend, and I care about him a lot, but…he needs to train and prepare himself to fight the Fire Lord. After what happened at the Invasion, I've just been so torn apart…I'm supposed to be supporting him by helping him to focus on his training, but at the same time I'm pushing him away because of the kiss. I know he has feelings for me, but I don't even have a clue how I feel about him on that kind of level." She gripped the sides of her head as she said, "I'm so confused, Dad. Why can't I figure out the difference between what my mind is telling me to think and what my heart is telling me to feel?" She dropped her arms back down to hug her knees again, as if only her physical strength were holding her together.

Hakoda knelt down by her side and said in a comforting voice, "Katara, I know you and Aang have a very special friendship, one that was strengthened beyond imagining after what happened in Ba Sing Se. I watched as you looked after Aang for days on end, never leaving his side as you healed him. Something changed within your heart at that time, something that led you to care about Aang in a way you never thought possible. Now whether the way you care about him is as a friend or something more I don't know, but you wouldn't be in this much turmoil if there wasn't something else buried deep inside of you."

"But what is it that's inside of me, Dad?" she asked helplessly, not moving her eyes to look at her father. "What's causing me to be so torn up inside?"

"I think," he wisely replied, "the thing that's causing your turmoil are the circumstances you find yourself in. Look at it this way: here you are, fighting alongside the Avatar to end the most horrible conflict this world has ever seen in its history. You are very close to the Avatar, and you want to make sure that he lives to face his destiny. But suddenly, everything changes because it turns out that he has feelings for you, something you never expected from him. Now you have to deal with preparing him for the final showdown, making sure he is proficient in bending the four elements. Not only that, but you also have to deal with the fact that he feels something for you, an attachment that goes way beyond that of a normal friendship. You care about him enough for him to continue his training, but you also care enough to not hurt his feelings."

He put a hand on her shoulder as he added, "You're confused because you not only have to deal with being his Waterbending teacher, but also his best friend. You have to be professional yet supportive of him, all the while being light-hearted and happy around him. You want him to focus on his training so that he'll be ready, but I think he needs something else other than constant training to keep him going."

She looked at him and asked, "What does he need, Dad? He already has the power to bend the four elements, and each day he becomes more powerful. What else could he possibly need to continue what he's already started?"

Hakoda smiled and replied, "He needs to know that he's surrounded by people who care about him, but not because he's the Avatar. He has to know that people care about the Aang side of him, the young boy who still has a lot of growing to do. What you have to do is show him is that, despite all that's happened between you two, you still care about him as a friend. Yes, he does need to train so that this war can finally be ended, but he needs his friends now more than ever. Look at it from his point of view: he's the only person in the world who can stop the Fire Nation, an immense responsibility to place on the shoulders of a twelve year-old boy. Now how do you think you would feel if you were him right now?"

Katara thought about it for a while and replied, "I would feel a little scared and intimidated by it all, and I would want to know that I wasn't alone. I would want to know that I was with people who would fight for me until the very end, making sure that our goal was achieved."

Hakoda nodded and said, "Exactly. Now how you deal with your feelings for Aang is your business, and I won't pry anymore. I also promise that what we talked about here won't reach anyone else's ears, but I need you to promise me something." He paused and added, "Promise me that you will never give up on Aang. Promise me that you'll show him that you still care about him, and that you will always be there for him."

"I promise, Dad," she cheerily replied, eliciting a relieved look on her father's face. "But what about…you know?" she nervously asked, and he knew that she was talking about the kiss and Aang's true feelings for her.

"I think that, in time, you'll find out just what exactly your feelings for Aang are," he replied with certainty. He chuckled and added, "But if you do end up with him after this war is over, know that you already have my blessing."

"Why?" Katara asked. "We don't even know how this whole thing is going to play out."

"The reason why," he replied, "is because I know he has always looked out for you and kept you safe, a fact that I'm very grateful for. He may be young, but his heat is pure and just. He's so full of life and happiness, and I know he wants nothing more than to share that with you." He paused and added, "But I won't pressure you into making a decision that isn't my own. This is your life, and you make your own destiny. Whether you continue to hate Zuko or decide to fall in love with Aang are just some of the choices you will face down the road, obstacles you have to face so that you can find your true path in this world." He smiled as he said, "No matter what you do, I will always be here to love and support you. Your mother may have been one of the greatest things to ever happen to me, but you and Sokka have made my life even more worthwhile." He affectionately hugged her as he said, "I love you, my little angel."

Katara hugged her father back as she happily replied, "I love you too, Dad." They remained locked in their embrace for several moments before they separated, warm smiles on their faces. "Thanks, Dad," she sincerely said. "I'm glad I talked to you."

Hakoda chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder and cheerily replied, "Anything for you, Katara. I know life is confusing for you right now, but I know that the Spirits will help guide you down the path you were meant to take." He stood up and added, "War is no obstacle for love. I found happiness and comfort with your mother all those years ago, and I pray that you'll come to realize that with Aang."

"One step at a time, Dad," she playfully said as she stood up, brushing the dust off of her clothes. "We still have to win this war first," she added somberly, and Hakoda nodded knowingly.

"We should get back to the others," he said, causing her to nod in agreement with him. He turned and made his way back down the hallway, with her following close behind.

_**How are you feeling?**_

_A lot better than before…a little less confused._

_**And what have we learned?**_

_That it's not wrong for two people to fall in love during a war?_

_**Exactly. Aang needs someone to support him, to show him that all his fear and anxiety can be washed away by the warm feelings of someone he cares about.**_

_I need some time to think…to sort things out._

_**Take however long you need, dear. Aang will always be waiting for you.**_

_But that's what I'm afraid of. How long is he going to wait before his emotions get the better of him? Too much is at stake right now for him to be emotionally compromised, and I don't want to be the cause of it._

_**Just listen to your heart, Katara. When you find your mind wandering with confusion and uncertainty, drown everything else out and focus on what's inside your heart. While the mind can be corrupted and changed, the heart will always tell the truth. Never forget that: when all else fails, follow your heart.**_


	10. Swordbending

All right. I'm finally back with another chapter for ya'll, and this time it takes place during the Lost Adventures comic called (wouldn't you know it?) "Swordbending". I have to admit, I think I kind of rushed towards the end. Sorry 'bout that. :P Anyways, please do enjoy this latest installment and review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Swordbending**

"Come on, Twinkle Toes!" shouted Toph as she blasted another rock at the Avatar. "Show me how you stand your ground!" Aang assumed a horse stance and punched with his right fist, shattering Toph's attack into dust. He quickly jumped up and kicked flaming arcs from his feet, which Toph blocked with a rock wall. She dropped her earthen defense and said, "Nice touch with the flames, Twinkle Toes, but this is Earthbending training."

"Sorry, Sifu Toph," said Aang as he timidly rubbed the back of his head. "Zuko said I should try to use my Firebending in my other training sessions so I can get a better feel for it." He dropped his arm as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "My Firebending skills just aren't that hot right now." He gave his teacher a cheesy grin and comically said, "Get it? My skills aren't that _hot_?"

"Ha ha, Aang," sarcastically said Katara from the sidelines, causing the Avatar to look at her. She gave him a smile and said, "I think it's a smart idea for you to use your other bending styles in each training session. That way, you can quickly switch back and forth in your tactics during your final battle with the Fire Lord." The three of them were in a remote part of the temple, an empty courtyard that was being used for Aang's Earthbending training. Aang and Toph were position on the courtyard itself while Katara sat on a fallen pillar off to the side. Everyone else was off doing their own thing: Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang were gathering berries in the near-by forest while Sokka, Zuko, Teo, The Duke, and Haru were in the main part of the Temple.

"That's good and all," commented Toph as she crossed her arms, "but Aang really needs to work on his Earthbending right now. I'm trying to make him stand his ground better, and I can't do that when he's jumping all over the place shooting fire from his feet." She pointed at Aang and added, "When you're with me, the only thing you'll be doing is chucking rocks, throwing dirt, and smashing the ground. Got it?"

"Yes, Sifu Toph," replied Aang as he bowed to her, and Toph dropped her pointing arm as she smirked. Aang looked over at Katara and cheerfully said, "Thanks for trying, Katara." She smiled and nodded appreciatively at him, eliciting a smile on his own face. Aang turned serious again as he faced Toph, taking another horse stance as he prepared to Earthbend some more.

_**He seems to be focusing on his training more than usual. I'm assuming that you're involved in there somehow?**_

_I'm just trying to show my support for him by cheering him on and commenting on what he thinks about the training._

_**And how do you feel about doing all that?**_

_It makes me feel better about helping him out, but…_

_**What's the problem? He certainly seems happier.**_

_I don't know…maybe I feel a little guilty about the whole thing. I know he's focusing more on his training, but I can see that longing look in his eyes. He wants me to say that I love him as more than just a friend, but I can't say those words._

_**Boys are like that, Katara. They think we'll do exactly what they want us to, and that we'll just throw ourselves to them because of one kiss. Aang may have feelings for you, but he's also very young and has a lot to learn about love.**_

_I know, but I don't want to hurt him._

_**Love is a powerful emotion, my dear. It can bring great joy and happiness to the heart, but it can also bring pain and sorrow as well. You might have no control over whether he's being hurt on the inside or not.**_

_That's what worries me._

"Watch out, Katara!" cried out Aang, snapping her back to reality. Her eyes widened as she saw a rock sailing towards her, and she threw her arms out as she screamed and fell backwards. The rock flew over her and smashed into a pillar behind her, weakening the structure and causing it to fall over her. Katara screamed again as she threw her arms above to protect herself, shutting her eyes as she braced herself for the crushing pain. The looming presence over was suddenly blocked, leaving her in darkness as the pillar smashed on top of her.

When she realized that she wasn't dead, she uncovered her arms to see Aang standing over her. The Avatar had jumped over to her as the pillar fell and bent an earthen dome over them, protecting them from the falling pillar. He looked down at her and frantically asked, "Are you okay?" Even in the darkness that surrounded them, she could see his gray eyes shining with life. It was as if the dome was her night sky, and Aang was her stars. She could see herself staring deep into his soul, watching his worry and concern flow through his eyes. She thanked the darkness for covering her fierce blush as she looked at him, feeling her heart race at how close they were in this enclosed space.

When she didn't respond right away, Aang again asked, "Are you okay?" As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she began to see him better. Now she could make out his Air Nomad robes, which were wrapped around his shoulder. His bald head glistened with sweat, giving a slight gleam to his blue arrow.

Her mind finally began to work again as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She paused and nervously added, "Umm…could you help me up?" Through the dimness she saw Aang nod and reach down with his hand, taking hers in it and pulling her up to her feet. She stumbled slightly as she stood up, grunting as she fell forward a little. Aang gave out a little yelp as she fell forward, catching her in his arms to keep them both from falling over. Katara's eyes widened when she realized that Aang had caught her, her own hands pushing against Aang's chest for support. They found each other staring into the other's eyes, violent blushes burning their faces like the fury of a dozen suns.

"Umm…hi," timidly said Aang as he stared wide-eyed at Katara, his arms trembling with anxiety and embarrassment. She could feel his heart racing underneath her palms, and she could also feel his lean, muscular chest underneath his robes. She knew her own heart was racing just as fast, matching the frantic rhythm of Aang's heart.

"Hi…" she breathlessly replied, her eyes wide with fear and surprise. She was scared of what could happen next, so she immediately tore herself away from him. She could see a pained look enter Aang's eyes as she tore away, as if he didn't want their contact to end. She quickly averted her eyes from him as she folded her hands behind her back and hastily said, "Thanks for saving me."

"Uh…no problem," anxiously replied Aang as he turned around, letting his back face Katara. He tore down the earthen dome around them, letting the stone sink back into the ground. With his back still facing her, he asked, "So…everything's okay with you? No broken bones, no-"

"I'm fine," Katara quickly interjected, staring at the ground as if she wanted it to swallow her up at the moment to spare her the embarrassment of what had happened.

_**Dang, girl! For someone who doesn't know how she feels, you sure do like to get up close and personal!**_

_I stumbled when I stood up! It was an accident!_

_**Didn't you once say that 'there are no accidents'?**_

_This is an exception!_

_**I'm sure it is.**_

_ARGH!_

"Hey, guys!" called out a young voice, causing Aang and Katara to look towards Toph's end of the courtyard. They saw The Duke waving excitedly to them as he shouted, "Come on! Sokka and Zuko are going to have a Swordbending Kai!"

"A what?" asked Toph as she turned to face the former Freedom Fighter. A confused look came over Katara's face as she stared at The Duke, her eyebrow raised incredulously.

"A Swordbending Kai!" joyfully repeated The Duke, a bright smile on his face. "They're going to fight each other with their swords near the sleeping area! It's going to be awesome!"

"That sounds cool!" excitedly said Aang, who was now back to his cheery self as if the recent incident was already gone from his mind. "Oh! I'll referee!" he happily added before he sped out of the courtyard with a burst of Airbending, leaving the others in his dust. The Duke was close behind him, leaving Toph and Katara alone in the courtyard.

"What was all that about?" asked Katara as she walked up to Toph, who gave her an uncertain shrug. Katara looked back to where Aang and The Duke had run off to, but when she looked back at Toph she saw that the blind Earthbender had folded her arms across her chest and a smug smirk across her face. "What's with you?" she asked her blind companion, who gave a knowing chuckle.

"I felt you two underneath that dome," she said slyly, causing the return of Katara's blush. "You must have _really_ liked being in his arms like that," she smugly added as she nudged Katara's elbow.

Katara realized something at that moment as she gasped and exclaimed, "You meant to do that! You let that rock fly towards me because you knew what would happen! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am," said Toph, "but I thought you could use a little push in the right direction."

"A little push?" incredulously asked Katara as her eyebrow angrily twitched. "You let a rock almost smash my face in for the sake of getting me close to Aang?"

"Pretty much," nonchalantly replied Toph, causing Katara to slap her palm to her face as she groaned. Toph playfully punched her female friend in the arm and said, "Come on. We gotta go see your brother get beat by Sparky."

"Fine," muttered Katara, feeling a little peeved at the blind Earthbender. "But _I'm_ rooting for Sokka, you little traitor."

"Hey!" exclaimed Toph as she dropped her arms by her side. "I'm no traitor! I'm only rooting for Zuko because I know he's going to win, that's all."

"Sure you are," sarcastically replied Katara as she rolled her eyes. Deciding to focus more on the upcoming Swordbending Kai, she added, "I think Aang had some white paper sheets in his saddlebags in case we needed to make a map. We could use those to show which side we support by whatever we draw on there."

Toph scoffed and dryly said, "That's good and all, but there's just one little problem with that." She waved her hand in front of her milky green eyes as she added, "Hard to draw when I can't see." Katara mentally hit herself, chiding herself for forgetting about Toph's condition.

"You could get the Duke to draw for you," Katara suggested. She smiled and added, "I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out." She knew that Toph and The Duke were good friends, so she figured the blind Earthbender would agree to her plan.

Toph nodded as she smiled and said, "That could work." She chuckled and added, "Oh man, this is going to be great! Snoozles getting his butt handed to him by Sparky." She folded her arms behind her head as she pleasurably said, "Ah, I can feel the satisfaction already."

"We'll see about that," slyly said Katara as the two walked out of the courtyard, making their way down to where the others would be gathered at.

* * *

><p><em>Almost done…<em> Katara thought to herself as she began to put the finishing touches on her white paper sheet. Using a black piece of ash from their campfire, she had drawn the symbol of Waterbending on her paper. Underneath the elemental symbol was the image of a sword, one that looked very similar in shape to Sokka's Space Sword. Katara was sitting on a long block of stone, with Toph sitting on her left. The Duke stood next to Toph while Haru sat on his own rock block off to the side, Aang's staff leaning next to him. Teo was in his wheelchair off to Katara's right, patiently waiting for the Swordbending Kai to begin.

The Duke had finished drawing Toph's poster and was handing it to her as he happily exclaimed, "Finally, some action around here!" Katara was drawing in the third wave on her elemental symbol while he said this, and when she was done she admired her handiwork. She glanced over to see that the Duke had drawn a pretty close resemblance to Zuko, only the eyes were black dots and a smile was drawn on his face.

_Why would he draw a smile on Zuko's face? The guy hardly ever smiles unless he knows things are going his way._ She looked up from her drawing to take a look at the setup for the Swordbending Kai. A large circle had been carved into the ground by Aang's Earthbending, designating the fighting area. The circle stopped about eight feet from where the spectators were sitting, while Sokka and Zuko were in the middle.

Zuko stood on the side closer to the crowd, holding his dual Dao swords parallel to each other off to his side. Sokka was on the opposite side of the Firebender, holding his black sword blade down in front of him and his left hand off to his right side. Aang stood between them, holding his arms out to keep the two fighters at bay. She smiled at the confident look on her brother's face, and even from her seat she could see a fire burning in his sharp blue eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sokka," warned Zuko as he kept his stance, shifting his dual swords for want of a better position. "I started training with Master Piandao when I was just a kid." He chuckled smugly and added, "So I think I can take a beginner like you."

Katara smirked at Zuko's back and silently said, _Sokka trained with Master Piandao too, so he's not exactly a pushover._

_**I don't know. Toph wouldn't choose a side unless she knew what she was doing, so Zuko's got to have some skill with dual swords.**_

_Maybe, but Sokka is so going to wipe the floor with that Firebender's smug face._

_**Don't get your hopes up.**_

"All right, you guys," said Aang as he looked back and forth between the two combatants. "I want a good, clean Swordbending match!"

"There's no such thing!" retorted Zuko, holding his left-handed sword just above the right side of his face. Aang held his pose for several more seconds, making sure neither of them would jump in too soon. When he was ready, he whistled with his fingers and jumped back from the ring.

As the two combatants ran at each other, Sokka asked, "So you think you're hot stuff, huh?" He swung his sword towards Zuko, only to have the Firebender skillfully block it. The two parried back and forth, the sound of clashing steel filling the tranquil air.

Katara held her paper sheet up as she happily shouted, "Go, Water Tribe!" She saw Toph hold up her poster, and when she glanced over she saw that Toph was holding it upside down. She smiled to herself as returned her attention to the match, watching as Zuko caught Sokka's sword in between his blades. The two spun around so that their positions were switched, and Sokka yanked his blade out of Zuko's trap.

Sokka jumped back from the Firebender and smugly exclaimed, "Lemme show you how we do things down south!" Katara stood up and cheered for Sokka as he charged in, seeing The Duke correct Toph's hold on her poster out of the corner of her eye.

"Like I said…" said Zuko as he spun around Sokka's sword swipe, eliciting a confused look on the Water Tribe warrior's face. Sokka spun around to face his opponent just as Zuko swung wide at him.

"Whoa!" cried out Sokka as he jumped back to avoid the attack, though his evasive maneuvers caused him to lose his balance. His back slammed into the ground as he let out a painful "Oof!" Katara winced in pain with her brother before dropping her poster and giving Zuko a dirty look. Aang held a hand out to his side as he indicated Zuko as the winner of the match, while Toph held her Zuko poster up with a victorious smile.

Zuko turned his swords upright as he smugly finished, "Don't get your hopes up." Sokka sat up with an angry look on his face, obviously hating the fact that he lost to Zuko.

"Rematch," Sokka said firmly as he stood up and took a fighting stance. "_Now_." Without waiting for a reply, Sokka charged in at Zuko again. He tried to bring his sword down on Zuko's head, but the Firebender block the attack from above with his crossed swords. Zuko then kicked out with his right foot, knocking Sokka onto his back as he slid on the ground.

"Another loss for Sokka!" exclaimed Aang, but the tribesman didn't care. For five minutes straight, he attacked Zuko again and again…all without success and all with painful falls to the ground.

_**Sokka's not doing so well.**_

_I can see that! Ugh, this is humiliating._

_**Zuko's just the better swordsman. Have you been watching the way he moves? He's unbeatable!**_

_Sokka will find a way. He always does._

Sokka's face hit the ground hard as Zuko won yet again, and Katara covered her eyes with her hand as she muttered, "Ouch." Sokka was losing, and very badly at that. With each loss, he kept getting worse and worse with his sword. He kept making mistakes while Zuko kept his cool, allowing the Firebender to flawlessly outwit him time and time again.

"This is ridiculous," said Zuko as he pointed his sword at the fallen tribesman. "I'm obviously better than you. Why don't you just give up?"

Sokka scoffed as he got onto his knee, brushing the dirt off of him as he sarcastically asked, "This is from the guy who unsuccessfully hunted Aang for three years?"

"That was totally different!" protested Zuko as he held his swords to his sides, watching as Sokka got back on his feet.

"Sure…" drawled Sokka as he gripped his sword handle again before charging and shouting, "'Cause it'll only take three minutes to beat you!" He swung at Zuko only to have his own sword yanked out his grip by Zuko's block, sending it flying out of the ring.

"You were saying?" asked Zuko as the now-weaponless Sokka stood back, staring with a defeated look as his sword flew away. His eyes shifted to his back, as if an idea were forming in his head.

Suddenly, Sokka yanked his boomerang out of its sheath and flung it as he shouted, "Hyah!"

Zuko ducked to avoid the projectile as he shouted, "Hey! No boomerangs in Swordbending!" He stood up when he realized what he had said, and quickly added, "Wait, I mean-" He didn't get a chance to finish because the boomerang came back around and smacked him in the back of his head, making him drop his swords as his head was snapped forward. Zuko fell to his knees as he painfully held the back of his head, eyes bulging wide with disbelief and shock. Katara picked her poster back up and cheered, knowing that Sokka had scored a victory over Zuko.

_**That look like it hurt.**_

_Who cares? It was hilarious, and Sokka won because of it!_

"Zuko's right, you know," said Aang thoughtfully as he crossed his arms and walked up to Sokka. "You _did_ cheat, so he still wins the match."

_**So much for that.**_

_Oh shut up, will you?_

"I may have lost the battle of swords, young Avatar," proudly said Sokka as he caught his boomerang and sheathing it into his back holster. He held his arms up victoriously and added, "But I won the battle of words." Aang gave Sokka a toothy grin as he celebrated his unofficial victory over Zuko, while Katara had a smile of her own.

"Hmph," Zuko muttered as he stood back up, an annoyed look on his face.

"You know," said Aang, "I think Zuko should have his sleeping spot changed." He looked at the Firebender and cheerily said, "You can move your stuff to the sleeping pavilion with the rest of us. You definitely earned it after a great match like that."

"Whatever," Zuko mumbled as he walked off and picked up his swords, making his way back to his quarters with an angry look on his face.

_**Aang seems to be accepting Zuko even more than usual.**_

_He's spent more time with Aang than anyone else. Of course Aang would like him as a friend. Wow…I can't believe I just said that._

_**Lots of people like Zuko already. Now you just have to follow their example.**_

_Ha! Like I would ever wish to be his friend!_

_**Be careful what you wish for…you might just get it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Up next, we begin...The Soutern Raiders Saga! Woot! :D It'll be The Southern Raiders episode (duh) spread out over about three or four chapters. The Southern Raiders is one of my favorite episodes, so expect a lot of awesomeness from it. :) Until next time, my friends!


	11. Ice Cold

Firstly, I must apologize for getting this to you all so late. I've been busy with school and work, so I haven't had much time to work. :P Let me tell you, college is nothing at all like high school. I'm enjoying it so far, so that's good. :) Like I said last chapter, now we begin on one of my favorite episodes: The Southern Raiders. I've decided to split it up between four chapters, with this being the first. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy reading this, and please review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The capitalized AND bold AND italic words (**_EXAMPLE_**) are representing-ah, heck. You'll find out for yourself when you read. XD (By the way, it's her evil side... O_o)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Ice Cold**

BOOM!

Katara's eyes instantly shot open, and she sat up in her bedroll as she looked toward the source of the unexpected noise. Everyone around her also woke up, sitting up in their bedrolls as well.

_What in La's name is going on?_

She saw Aang run towards the edge of the platform, as if he already knew that something was coming. Suddenly, from the mist below, she saw three oblong objects rise up. Her eyes widened when she realized that the objects were Fire Nation airships, which were firing bombs from cannons at them.

_The Fire Nation! They found us!_

A bomb destroyed the nearby bridge, sending its crumbled remains down into the canyon below. She and everyone else got out of their bedrolls and stood up as Aang and Appa rushed back behind the steel doors of the pavilion. Aang spun around, twirling his staff around and sending out a gust of air that shut the steel doors. More bombs hit around them, and as they did the ceiling above them began to weaken and crack. Debris began to fall down around them, and a large portion of it fell directly over Katara. She looked up with wide eyes to see falling debris, but before she could move something crashed into her.

Watch out!" cried out Zuko as he tackled her, causing both of them to fall to the ground just as debris crashed down where she had just been moments before. They both let out painful grunts as they hit the ground, rolling slightly until they were lying on their stomachs and his arms were over her shoulders

Katara looked up at him and angrily asked, "What are you doing?"

Zuko looked down at her and calmly replied, "Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay, I'm not crushed!" she said in an angry and annoyed tone. "You can get off me now!" She broke free from Zuko's grasp and ran off towards the others, leaving him lying on the ground.

_**He just saved your life, and that's how you thank him?**_

_I don't care! It's his fault that the Fire Nation is here now!_

_**How so?**_

_If Zuko and Sokka hadn't gone to the Boiling Rock, none of this would have happened!_

_**You can't blame Zuko for what's happening. They would have found you eventually.**_

_It doesn't matter. The Fire Nation is here, and we're all in danger._

Toph and Haru thrust outward with their hands, boring a hole into the wall with the Sky Bison painting and providing an escape route for the group. Once their task was done, both Earthbenders turned around to face the group.

Toph pointed to the tunnel and said, "Come on! We can get out through here! Everyone rushes to the tunnel as Aang pulled on Appa's reins, trying to get the stubborn Bison to go into the tunnel. Appa roared in protest as Aang continued to pull on Appa's reins, and everyone looked behind them to see what the hold-up was.

Katara noticed that someone was missing from their group, and she looked past Aang to see Zuko standing behind Appa. He hadn't gone with them, as if he had another idea in mind.

Aang stopped pulling when he noticed Zuko and shouted, "What are you doing?"

Zuko looked back at Aang and said, "Go ahead. I'll hold them off." He paused and turned his head back as he mysteriously said, "I think this is a family visit." Zuko ran off towards the crumbling doors, ready to do whatever he had to in order to hold off the Fire Nation.

_Is he insane? There's no way he can hold off three airships by himself, not with the firepower they're packing!_

_**I think there's a lot more going on here then you realize.**_

Sokka and Katara rushed up behind Aang as he shouted, "Zuko, no!" He reached out with his hand but stopped when Sokka places his hands on his shoulders, looking back at the warrior as Katara took hold of the reins.

Sokka, whose usual wolf-tail was undone, desperately said, "Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" The three began to pull on Appa's reins as Zuko jumped through a hole in the steel doors, which began to crumble from the force of the explosive bombs. Appa still refused to move, groaning and roaring in protest to their urgent pulls.

"Appa, come on!" she shouted, pulling on the reins as hard as she could. "I know you're scared, but we have to go!" Appa roared again as he leaned his head back, stretching the reins to their limit.

An explosion rocked them, and through the rocky debris they heard Zuko being knocked as he shouted. Katara looked over at Aang and Sokka, who had heard Zuko shout as well. The same thought seemed to run through their minds at the same time:

_Is Zuko alive?_

They had no time to concern themselves with Zuko's wellbeing, for the Temple was continuing to crumble around them. They began to pull on the reins again as the stone around them completely collapsed around them, finally succumbing to the force of the explosions. Toph bent the falling stone into a protective dome around them, with enough light streaming in through the cracks for them to see.

"I can't get him to go in there!" Aang shouted as the Bison continued to roar and pull back. "Appa hates tunnels!"

Katara looked over at Aang as she continued to pull and said, "Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here!"

"We'll have to find a way!" Aang said, and the three stopped pulling on Appa's reins, which caused the Bison to settle down a little. Katara kept one hand on the rope, looking over at her two male companions.

"We need to split up!" Sokka said, his face framed by his loose hair. He ran over to the others, Katara and Aang watching him the whole time. He came up to them and pointed down the tunnel as he said, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship!"

Katara blinked as she processed what Sokka said, trying to figure out her brother's reasoning.

_Why would they need to take the airship when we have…oh no._

_**What's wrong?**_

_We're separating again! Dad is leaving us!_

_**I know you're upset but-**_

_But nothing! I am not losing Dad again!_

"No!" she shouted angrily as she faced the others. Hakoda and Sokka looked at her as she walked up to them and said, "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!" She stopped just in front of her father, glaring hard into his eyes as she silently begged him not to go.

Hakoda put his hands on her shoulders and assuringly said, "It'll be okay. It's not forever." She could see the sadness in his eyes, an unwillingness to be torn from his beloved children again.

_I can't do this without you,_ her eyes silently said to his eyes.

_Yes you can,_ his eyes firmly said in return.

_I'm not strong enough,_ her eyes protested helplessly.

_You are strong enough,_ his eyes insisted. _My part in this war may be over, but you can fight on. Fight on, and never give up until we are victorious. I love you._

Tears formed Katara's eyes as she looked at her father, and she knew that he was right. She closed her eyes as she looked down, pain welling up inside of her heart. She quickly threw her arms around her father's shoulders, struggling to hold her tears in.

_I love you too,_ her hug said to him, and she knew her message had been received.

She let go of him and opened her eyes as she rushed towards Appa, her eyes stinging with sad tears. She began to climb up Appa's leg as she boarded, and when she got up into the saddle she turned around and she saw her father give her one lasting look before he ran off down the tunnel with the others.

_**You'll see him again.**_

_I know…but I'm going to miss him so much._

_**It always hurts to see the ones we love go off without us, but your father knows what he's doing. He knows you're in good hands.**_

She looked down to see Sokka gives Suki a boost, and she grabbed Suki's hand as she pulled her into the saddle. Sokka was right behind Suki, climbing up Appa's leg like a ladder. While they were doing this, Aang was pulling Appa around to face the opposite direction of the tunnel in the wall. Katara helped Sokka into the saddle and settled herself in the rear, lying with her legs folded underneath her.

Toph placed her hand on wall, as if she were testing it, before turning back to others and saying, "I can clear that away and we can fly out through there!" As she said this, she launched herself up and over Appa's head on an earthen column.

As Toph landed, Suki nervously said, "Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction…"

_We have no choice. Either we stay here and get crushed by this rock dome, or we risk it and try to fly out of here under a barrage of fireballs._

_**None of those sound like good choices at all.**_

_That's kind of the thing with life-and-death situations; you usually have no choice._

As Aang settled in at the reins, he firmly said, "We'll get through. Let's go." He cracked the reins and let out a mighty "Yip yip!" Appa sprang into action, bellowing as he slammed his massive tail on the ground. Toph stood up and held her arms up, bending a protective shield of stone in front of the Bison as he smashed through the wall. As they flew, they all felt something slam into the shield, and they felt searing heat disperse around them.

After the burning assault, the shield crumbled away from Appa's head and Toph sat back down in the saddle. Katara looked back to see an airship behind them with a lone figure on top. Her eyes widened as she shouted, "It's Azula!" Everyone looked back as she added, "She's the one who shot at us!"

"Figures that she'd be leading this attack," said Sokka. "That girl's ruthless." At that moment, Momo (who had been hiding in the saddlebag) climbed onto Katara's back and looked back as he chattered and pointed.

"What is it, Momo?" she asked her Lemur companion, and she followed his pointing finger to see another airship rising behind Azula. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Azula turn around to face the newcomer, and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw a figure standing atop the new airship…

It was Zuko.

_He's alive?_

_**Of course he is. What did you expect?**_

_I thought that after that explosion that he'd be-_

_**Dead?**_

_…Yeah. But how in the world did he get onto an airship?_

"Katara!" shouted Sokka, snapping her back to reality. Momo jumped back into the saddlebag as she turned around to see fireballs whizzing towards them, and she quickly stood up.

"On it!" she shouted as she bent water out of her water skin, whipping it around in a defensive stream. Appa flew over the mist as he dodged the fireballs, with Katara blocking those that got too close to them. One fireball hit Appa on the tail as he straightened out, causing him to groan in pain. "Sorry, Appa!" she quickly apologized, feeling bad about her Bison buddy getting hurt.

They came upon another airship as its Firebenders shot simultaneous fireballs, and Katara's eyes widened when she saw the flames heading towards them. Aang pulled back hard on the reins as he groaned, and Appa roared as he pulled up. Everyone held on for dear life as Appa flew up the side of the airship, and they were so close that Katara could see the Fire Nation insignia on the side.

_This is nuts!_

_**Gee, ya think?**_

Fireballs continued to whiz past them as they soared upwards, everyone praying hard as to ensure their safety. After several long moments of dodging fireballs, a huge explosion erupted on Azula's airship. Everyone looked to see two figures topple off the massive dirigible, and they soon realized that the figures were Azula and Zuko.

"We have to save Zuko!" shouted Aang, pulling Appa around and speeding towards their falling comrade.

_Do we have to?_

_**Katara!**_

_What? I'm just saying._

_**He's going to **_**die**_** if you don't help him!**_

_Ugh…fine._

As they sped towards Zuko, Katara stood up in the saddle. "Closer!" she shouted to Aang, who needed no coercing. When they got up underneath Zuko, she reached up and grabbed his arm. Zuko grunted as he was pulled into the saddle, and once he was settled they all looked back to see Azula spinning out of control as she plummeted.

"She's…not gonna make it…" Zuko said in shocked disbelief. They watched Azula righted herself and kicked outward with her feet, propelling herself with a burst of blue fire towards the cliff side. She yanked the fire pendant out of her hair and stabbed it into the rock, slowing herself down as she slid until she safely came to a stop. "…of course she did," Zuko muttered, and he turned his eyes away from his sister. They all continued to watch Azula, watching her get smaller and smaller as Appa flew on.

"I gotta hand it to you, Zuko," said Sokka as he turned to face the Firebender, "we owe you big time for this one."

"Yeah," agreed Toph. "If it weren't for you, Azula would have fried us to a crisp." She smirked and added, "Not bad, Sparky. Not bad at all."

"What do we do now?" asked Suki. "We're on the run from the Fire Nation. Where can we possibly go?"

"Let's try to find a remote island," suggested Aang, causing everyone to look over at him. "If we to a place that's uninhabited, the Fire Nation won't think to look there."

"Good idea, Aang," said Katara, who was holding onto the saddle with both hands. "While we're there, we can figure out what to do next." Everyone nodded in agreement with her, serious looks in their eyes.

Sokka put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and said, "Zuko, I just have to say…what you did was perhaps the bravest thing I've ever seen. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have made it out of there alive." He smiled and added, "Thanks, buddy." Zuko nodded appreciatively at Sokka, while everyone else looked on at Zuko with smiles.

Everyone except Katara, who was scowling at Zuko.

* * *

><p>By evening, the Gaang had found a remote island and set up camp. They were all seated around a roaring campfire eating a light meal, relaxing a bit now that they were out of danger. Zuko was sitting in between Toph and Aang, while on Katara's right hand side were Sokka and Suki. Katara was seated on the opposite side of the campfire from Zuko, glaring into the burning flames.<p>

"Wow, camping," Aang said cheerily. "It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

As Zuko broke his piece of bread, he jokingly said, "If you really want it to feel like old times I could…uh…chase you around a while and try to capture you." He smiled before he took a bite of his bread as everyone but Katara laughed light-heartedly at his joke.

"Ha ha," Katara said sarcastically as she stared down at the fire. The flames reflected in her eyes, giving them a sharp and harsh gleam of anger.

As Sokka stopped laughing, he raised his cup in a toast and cheerfully said, "To Zuko! Who knew that after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero?"

Aang, Toph, and Suki, whose cups were also raised, merrily said, "Hear, hear!" The three of them lowered their cups as Aang and Toph both gave Zuko friendly punches on the arm, while the Firebender smiled gratefully at them.

_Look at them. They all trust him now._

_**Why wouldn't they? He nearly gave his life today to protect you all. You should be grateful to him.**_

_How can be I grateful to the monster who turned on me at Ba Sing Se?_

_**He could have died today!**_

_Now wouldn't that be a shame?_

_**What is wrong with you, child?**_

_It's because of Zuko's nation that Dad's gone again. Zuko has ruined my life in enough ways…now he wants to tear my friends and family away from me!_

"I'm touched," Zuko said sincerely, a timid smile on his face. He looks at fire with twinge of regret as he added, "I don't deserve this."

She snapped.

Katara blinked and looked up as she angrily said, "Yeah, no kidding." She got up and faced the group, seeing the confused looks on their faces. She turned around and walked away, bitterness welling up in her heart.

"What's with her?" Sokka sarcastically asked, causing her eyebrows to furrow in rage.

_I'll tell you what's with me! You're all welcoming him like an old friend, giving him a toast like he's some kind of hero! I'm sick of it! If you want to choose him over me, than go ahead!_

She walked in between two giant stone formations and sat down on block of rock near the edge of the cliff, staring down at the ocean with sad eyes. The wind is blowing slightly, fluttering her long hair as if it were trying to calm her. She heard someone walking up behind her, and her she looked behind her to see Zuko standing there. Her eyes briefly widened in slight surprise, but her shock quickly turned to anger and she gets up to walk away from him again.

"This isn't fair!" Zuko said in frustration behind her as she stopped at the edge of the cliff. "Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you?"

"Oh, everyone trusts you now?" Katara asked furiously as she looked back at him, a raging fury flowing through her eyes. She placed her left hand on her chest and angrily added, "_I_ was the first person to trust you, remember?" She dropped her left hand as she pointed out at ocean with her right hand and shouted, "Back in Ba Sing Se! And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us!" As she said this, Zuko closed his eyes in resentment. She glared at him as she dropped her arm, an irremovable scowl on her face.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked up at her as he asked, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

_You could throw yourself off this cliff and drown in the ocean!_

_**Katara! Control yourself!**_

_I will not! I've had it with Zuko! I've had it with his fake friendship with everyone else and I just want him out of my life forever!_

"You really wanna know?" Katara asked angrily. As she walks up to him, she cynically added, "Hmm, maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King!" She got up in his face, causing him to jump back slightly as she added, "Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!" She briefly glared at him before she brushed past him, roughly bumping into his shoulder as she stalked off. Tears threatened to break out from her eyes, but she would not let herself shed tears in front of Zuko.

_**Why do you hurt yourself in this way, child?**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara woke up inside her tent. She sat up in her bedroll and stretched her tired arms, feeling much better now that she had some sleep. She ran her hand through her hair, feeling how unruly and messy it was. She sighed tiredly and thought to herself, <em>Just perfect. My hair's a wreck…oh well. I'll just fix it up. <em>She got up out of her bedroll and made her way to the door, opening it as she got out. As she closed it, she thought, _Hopefully today's going to be a better day-_ She stopped herself when she saw what was in front of her tent, and she scowled as she crossed her arms.

There was Zuko sitting on a stone block in front of her tent, his head hung down tiredly. He looked up at her and blinked, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. They stared at each other for a while, neither one saying anything.

_Great. The sun's barely even up and Zuko's ruining my day already._

"You look terrible," she stated angrily as she dropped her arms and walked past him, making her way to her bag on the other side. Zuko stood up as she walked past him, but she didn't acknowledge him.

As Katara got her brush from the bag, Zuko wearily said, "I waited out here all night."

_Oh great. Now he's a stalker. Could he possibly get any worse?_

As she held a strand of her hair in left hand and brushed with her right hand, she angrily asked, "What do you want?" She didn't turn to face him, rather preferring to not give him the satisfaction of eye contact between them.

_Seriously, what could this guy want from me? He better have a good reason for waiting-_

"I know who killed your mother," he said plainly.

Katara immediately froze, stopping her brushing as she looked up with wide eyes.

_Did…did he just say what I think he said?_

"And I'm going to help you find him," he firmly added, deadly seriousness in his voice. She looked back at him, her eyes filled with disbelief and her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. She blinked and angrily furrowed her eyes, closing her mouth at the same time.

_The man who murdered my mother…_

_**Katara, don't do anything rash-**_

Her inner self was silenced, as if someone had frozen it in an iceberg of hatred and fury.

An icy chill ran through Katara's body, filling her with the darkness of the blackest night.

Her heart became a blizzard, blowing with the ferocity and deadliness of a thousand harsh winters.

Frozen silence…

Dark silence…

Deadly silence…

…

…

…

_**I'M AFRAID KATARA CAN'T HEAR YOU ANYMORE.**_


	12. Black Water

I'm baaaaack! :D Another installment of the epic episode that is "The Southern Raiders" for ya'll. :P I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I do dearly hope that you'll enjoying reading it. :) And if you think _this_ is epic, just wait till the next chapter. ;) Anyways, enjoy and review!

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The capitalized AND bold AND italic words (**_EXAMPLE_**) are representing-ah, heck. You'll find out for yourself when you read. XD (By the way, it's her evil side... O_o)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Black Water**

"_I know who killed your mother, and I'm going to help you find him."_

That one sentence was engraved in Katara's mind, blocking out all other thoughts except for those of a certain person…

Her mother's murderer.

_**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO, KATARA. HE MUST PAY FOR HIS CRIME, AND YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO COLLECT HIS DEBT…HIS BLOOD DEBT.**_

_I fully intended to collect that debt._

_**OF COURSE YOU WILL, MY SWEET CHILD. BUT ARE YOU WILLING TO FOLLOW MY GUIDANCE IN ORDER TO ACCOMPLISH THIS TASK?**_

…

_I will obey you…Master._

_**WELL DONE, MY APPRENTICE. EMBRACE YOUR ANGER, AND YOUR MOTHER WILL BE AVENGED.**_

_Yes, Master._

"Are you ready to go, Katara?" asked Zuko, who had already packed their bag of things for their trip. He slung the bag over his left shoulder, holding the end of it with his left hand. The two were standing by her tent, waiting as she secured her water skin to her waist.

Katara's eyebrows were permanently furrowed in anger as she tightened the strap on her water skin, and when it was secure she looked at Zuko and decisively replied, "Absolutely." Zuko nodded in affirmation of her statement, a serious gleam in his amber eyes. The two made their way over to Appa, who was being fed a meal of hay by Aang at the moment. Sokka was off to the side, braiding what seemed like a flower necklace. "I need to borrow Appa," she said as she walked, and Aang looked back at her with a clump of hay in his left hand.

Katara and Zuko stopped as Aang turned back to the Bison and put more hay in his mouth as he jokingly asked, "Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is," she seriously replied, and Aang looked back at her with a surprised and worried look.

"Oh…what's going on?" Aang asked through his surprise as he turned back to face Katara and Zuko.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me," Katara stated angrily. Off from the side, Sokka looked up from his necklace project with a surprised look on his face.

As Sokka got up and walked over, Zuko said, "Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it, and I know how to find him." As he was talking, Sokka walked up next to Aang.

"Umm, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked nervously, an edge of fear in his voice.

Katara scoffed cynically, shaking her head and closing her eyes as she bitterly said, "I knew you wouldn't understand." She opened her eyes and began to walk off, an angry scowl on her face.

"Wait, stop!" Aang pleaded behind her. She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him, letting her frozen gaze stare out over the horizon. "I do understand!" he said assertively. "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage! How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

_My pain is much different than what you went through, Aang. You may have lost your whole nation, but I've lost something you've never had the opportunity of having…a mother._

_**THAT'S RIGHT, KATARA. NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN, NOT EVEN THE AVATAR.**_

_Do you understand my pain, Master?_

_**OF COURSE I DO, MY DEAR. AFTER ALL…I **_**AM **_**YOU.**_

"She needs this, Aang," said Zuko from Katara's left, and she glanced over at him with her hard eyes. "This is about getting closure, and justice."

"I don't think so," firmly retorted Aang. "I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine!" Katara angrily snapped, an icy rage in her voice. "Maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need!" She paused as she looked down to her right and darkly added, "Maybe that's what he deserves…"

"Katara, you sound like Jet," stated Aang, a disappointed and shocked tone in his voice.

_How dare he compare me to Jet! I am nothing like him!_

_**YES, LET YOUR ANGER GROW IN ITS FEROCITY! ALLOW IT TO FILL YOUR HEART UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT! THE DARKNESS IS YOUR ONLY FRIEND NOW, THE ONLY THING THAT WILL AVENGE YOUR BELOVED MOTHER.**_

"It's not the same!" Katara indignantly retorted as she turned around to face Aang. "Jet attacked the innocent!" she said as she tilted her head slightly. She shook her head a little as she viciously added, "This man, he's a monster!"

"Katara," said Sokka sympathetically as he walked up next to Aang, "she was my mother too, but…" He gestured to the Avatar and said, "I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara furiously shouted at him.

"Katara!" gasped Sokka, shocked and hurt by his sister's words. She looked away from the group, staring hard at the ground.

_**YOU ARE CORRECT, KATARA. IF YOUR BROTHER HAD LOVED YOUR MOTHER AS MUCH AS YOU DID, HE WOULD BE SUPPORTING YOU RIGHT NOW.**_

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed Rat-Viper," Aang said sagely. "While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute," dryly said Zuko, "but this isn't Air Temple preschool. It's the real world."

_Zuko's right. In the real world, people are ruthlessly murdered and someone has to avenge them. That is what I have to do; exact my revenge on the monster who took my mother away._

"Now that I know that he's out there…" Katara said, still looking away. She turned her gaze to Aang and added, "Now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara," Aang said compassionately as he took a step forward and held his palms upward, "you _do_ have a choice." He dropped his arms and said, "Forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko crossly exclaimed as he took a few steps forward.

"No, it's not," Aang retorted as he shook his head. A slight breeze blew through at that moment, fluttering everyone's clothes and hair. "It's easy to do nothing," he said, "but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard…" Katara said icily, darkness creeping into her heart. She looked up with narrowed eyes and added in a seething tone, "It's impossible." She turned around and walk back towards her tent, with Zuko following close behind.

_**FORGIVENESS FOR THIS CRIME IS INCONCIVABLE, MY APPRENTICE. THE AVATAR HAS MUCH TO LEARN ABOUT THE MATTERS OF LIFE AND DEATH.**_

_I'm not giving up, Master. I will not stop until this murderer is lying dead before my eyes._

_**YOU WILL FIND A WAY, MY DEAR CHILD. YOU ALWAYS HAVE, AND I KNOW YOU WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU ACCOMPLISH YOUR TASK.**_

As they stopped in front of her tent, Zuko asked, "What's the plan now, Katara?"

Katara looked at him and firmly said, "This mission was your idea, Zuko."

"But you agreed to go along with it," he shot back. "This mission is for you, not me. You're the one who wants revenge, not me. The only way we can find this man is by taking Appa, but Aang won't let us."

"Then we'll just have to use Appa without Aang's permission," firmly stated Katara, and Zuko's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"And how do you think that will make Aang feel?" inquired Zuko.

"Does it matter?" hissed Katara, narrowing her eyes at Zuko. "It's clear that Aang doesn't want me to go through with this, and I swear on my mother's spirit that I will not rest until I avenge her. No one can stop me, not even Aang." They stared at each other for a while, serious looks on their faces.

Zuko nodded and said, "I understand." He paused and added, "I've got some stealth body suits we can use for this mission."

"Good," said Katara, her eyebrows still scrunched downward. "We'll take Appa tonight while everyone's asleep. Meet over by him at that time, or I'm leaving without you."

"And then what?" asked Zuko. "You'll never find him on your own, and you know you'll need my help."

"Whatever," angrily muttered Katara, opening the door to her tent. "Just be there tonight, will ya?"

"You can count on it," affirmatively replied Zuko, walking back towards his tent as Katara slipped inside hers. She lay back on her bedroll, closing her eyes as she prepared to rest until nightfall.

She touched a hand to her necklace and silently said, _Don't worry, Mom. Soon you'll be able to rest in peace, just as soon as I rid the world of the monster who took you from me. I love you… _Soon sleep took hold of her, and in her dreams she saw her mother once more.

* * *

><p>"Katara?" whispered a voice outside her tent, and Katara's eyes instantly opened. "It's me, Zuko," quietly said the voice. "Are you awake?"<p>

"I am now," she softly replied, and at that moment something was tossed into her tent.

"Get dressed," he quietly commanded, and Katara picked up the black cloth to see that it was the body suit that Zuko was talking about earlier. "I'm heading over to Appa now. Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

"Ha ha," she sarcastically said as she slipped on the suit. "Real original, Zuko."

"I was only kidding," he said defensively.

"Just go," she snapped at him, and she heard his soft footsteps on the grass as he walked away. After a few moments, her body suit was completely on. She adjusted her collar so that her necklace was still visible, and she reverently touched it again as she closed her eyes.

_Give me the strength I need to do this, Mom. There's no going back now._

_**THAT'S RIGHT, KATARA. YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE PROUD OF WHAT YOU'RE DOING.**_

_Are you sure, Master?_

_**OF COURSE I AM, MY DEAR. SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO DO THIS.**_

Katara opened her eyes and dropped her hand as she stood up, making her way out of tent and into the black night. She quickly made her way to her personal bag, and she picked a loop out of it. She quietly ran over towards Appa, who was lying peacefully on the ground. Zuko was next to him, going through their bag of supplies. Katara stood parallel to the Bison and reached behind her shoulders, closing her eyes and holding her hair as she put the loop around the dark strands to keep it from splaying over her shoulders.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" an angry voice suddenly asked from behind Katara, and she knew that Aang had caught them.

There was a brief pause as she finished tying her hair, and she when she was finished she dropped her arms down. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to see Aang and Sokka standing there as she firmly said, "Yes."

Aang closed his eyes and said in an understanding tone, "It's okay, because I forgive you." He paused, as if he were waiting for a reaction from her. When he got none, he opened his eyes and looked up as he cheerily asked, "Does that give you any ideas?"

Still look over her shoulder at Aang, she said in a warning tone, "Don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't planning to," he said assuredly. A serious look entered his eyes as he said, "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man."

Katara nodded firmly at him and said in her head, _He finally understands. He gets that I have to do this, and that there's no other way._

She hoisted herself up on Appa's horn, climbing onto his head as Aang pleadingly said, "But when you do, _please_ don't choose revenge." Zuko threw their bag into the saddle as Aang gently added, "Let your anger out…and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay," Zuko said sarcastically, "we'll be sure to do that Guru Goodie-Goodie." He climbed up Appa's leg and into the saddle as Katara looked down at the Avatar. She saw him silently begging her not to take the path of revenge, but she knew that it was a path she was destined to walk upon.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang," she said softly as she looked at him. His pain for her was present in his gray eyes, and it was too much for her to bear. She turned her attention to Appa's reins as she whipped them and cried out, "Yip yip!" Appa groaned and roses into the air, leaving Aang and Sokka behind on the ground below.

After a few moments, once the island was far behind them, Zuko said from the saddle, "Look, I know we've been enemies for a long time, but right now we need to work together if you want to find the guy who killed your mother."

"That won't be a problem, Zuko," she firmly replied. "I'll follow your lead on this, but when it comes down to the final act…" Her voice trailed off as her inner darkness flooder her soul, filling her mind with images of blood and death. "When it comes down to getting my revenge, I will personally end that man. Am I understood?"

"Of course," Zuko said, although he had an edge of timidity in his voice. She darkly smiled to herself, knowing that he was still afraid of her.

_**YOU'RE DOING VERY WELL, KATARA. I CAN FEEL YOUR HATRED AND ANGER RISING UP VERY NICELY.**_

_It's not that hard, Master.__The only thing I feel for that filthy murderer is cold disgust, icy hatred, & frozen malice._

_**EXCELLENT CHOICE OF WORDS, MY DARK LOTUS. SOON YOU AND I WILL BE ONE, AND YOUR REVENGE WILL BE COMPLETE.**_

_I look forward to it, Master._

_**THAT'S A GOOD GIRL.**_

"We need to find a Fire Navy Communication Tower," said Zuko as they flew alongside the moon, as if Yue herself was watching over them. "All the Navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk, and every tower has to be up-to-date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find a Communication Tower, we bust in and take the information we need," said Katara, itching for a fight.

"Not exactly," replied Zuko cautiously. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us, otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

"How long until the nearest Communication Tower?" she asked, her hair fluttering the whipping wind.

"About an hour or two," guessed Zuko. "Judging by the position of the stars, I'd say that if we keep heading in this direction we'll find it in that amount of time."

"You better not be pulling my leg on this one," she warned him.

"I wouldn't joke on a matter like this," he said in a deadly serious tone.

Katara glanced back at him as she viciously said, "I would hope so, for your sake." She glanced back over to the dark horizon, the black ocean racing beneath her as Appa flew on.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" asked Katara as she saw a structure appear over the horizon. She glanced back at Zuko, who was leaning over the front of the saddle. Over the horizon stood a lone tower, a gilded roof of red and gray stone sides adorning the structure. As they drew closer, Katara could see that the tower was stationed on a large rocky island.<p>

"That's it, all right," affirmed Zuko. He looked down at Katara and asked, "Once we're in, there's no going back. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and firmly replied, "I'm more sure than I have been in my entire life, Zuko. Trust me, I'm ready for this." She returned her look to the tower as she added, "I was destined to walk this path, and I intended to walk it all the way through." She pulled her face mask over her face, pulling it up until it rested at the top of her nose, leaving her frozen blue eyes visible. She could hear Zuko doing the same with his mask, and Katara whipped the reins to goad more speed from Appa. The Bison raced above the ocean, hugging the waves as he sped towards the Communication Tower.

She brought Appa down for a landing on a small rocky outcropping just behind the tower, and the two teenagers jumped off their animal companion. "We'll be back soon, Appa," she told the Bison as she and Zuko ran off, leaving Appa alone behind the rocks. As they rounded the large rock, Katara jumped up in the air and twisted around, throwing an arm upward as she froze a platform of ice in the water. The two of them jumped aboard the ice patch and Katara crouched down as she brought her arms upward, raising them up on a large wave. She whipped her arms around while Zuko crouched behind her, trying to keep his balance as the two are propelled upward on the rising wave. The waves crashed against the rocks, and Katara bent a stream below their ice patch that shot them upward. Using the energy of the wave, Katara and Zuko both jumped off the ice platform as it fell back into the ocean below. They landed on a metal platform, and they quickly looked around to see that their intrusion had not been discovered.

Zuko led the way as he and his female companion made their around the metal buildings until they came to a corner, and they crouched down as they saw two guards come out of an open doorway. They waited until the guards were out of sight, and then they sprinted towards the doorway, quickly ducking inside to avoid being seen. Once inside, Zuko looked to his right to see a side storage room with a ventilation hatch in the ceiling. Zuko turned to Katara and pointed at the hatch, indicating what his idea was. She nodded as she realized that they could travel unseen through the ventilation system, and the two teenagers made their way into the storage room.

Zuko moved a box over from the side to just below the hatch, and he stood on the box and gave Katara a boost so that she could open the hatch. Once she succeeded in loosening the bolts, she slid the hatch down so that an opening appeared for them. Zuko raised her up until she was in the shaft, and then she reached down with her hand to offer him a lift. He took hold of her hand and jumped upward, rising as she pulled him up. Once Zuko was in the ventilation system, Katara moved the cover back over the hatch but kept it loose in case they had to come back this way.

"Follow me," whispered Zuko beneath his face mask, and Katara nodded at him. He brushed past her as he crawled along, and she followed close behind him. For almost five minutes, the two stealthy benders crawled through the dark metal ducts, rounding several corners as they infiltrated deeper and deeper into the Communication Tower. Soon Katara could see red light pouring in through a grate, and the two looked down through the grate to see a lone female guard sitting at a table, drawing a map with a wooden pen. The two teenagers looked at each other, and Zuko silently nodded to indicate that this was the place. Katara nodded in reply, and the two returned their gaze to the lone guard.

_How to make the guard leave…_ she thought to herself. _I can feel some kind of liquid below, but all I can detect is the ink. It's crazy, but it might just work. _Katara drew her hand up just as the guard soaked her wooden pen in the ink well and returned to her map, causing the ink to spill out onto the guard's hand and the map. The guard was startled at first, and Katara could sense her irritation as she got up from the table, holding out her inky hand as she left the room. She and Zuko waited about ten seconds after she left, and then Zuko loosened the grate. The two infiltrators dropped down into the room, and Zuko immediately got to work as he searched the nearby chart container.

"Okay, Southern Raiders…" he muttered attentively as he searched the container, working as fast as he could since they did not have much time. He pulled out one from the top shelf, and the two turned as he opened scroll on the nearby table. Looking down at the map, they can see that it details all islands in the Southern Region of the world, with dotted lines and flags indicating different deployments for the Southern Raiders. Zuko jabbed his finger on a flag posted on an island and said, "Bam. On patrol near Whale Tail Island." He looked over at Katara, who was glaring at the map with hard eyes.

"Whale Tail Island, here we come," she said firmly as she narrowed her eyes at the map, taking in every detail that she could.

_**YOU ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO FULFILLING YOUR GOAL, MY APPRENTICE. I'M VERY PLEASED WITH YOUR PROGRESS.**_

_Thank you, Master._

_**OH NO NEED TO THANK ME, MY DEAR. YOU ARE SIMPLY FOLLOWING YOUR HEART.**_

Zuko put the scroll back in the container and the two made their way back over to their entrance point, and Zuko gave Katara a boost up to the vent above. Following the same routine from before, Katara helped her scarred companion up into the ventilation duct and locked the grate behind them. They followed the same route back, avoiding all the guards in the complex. They came out in the side storage room they had entered, and Zuko dropped down on the box and gave Katara a hand down. Once she was off the box, Zuko locked the hatch and moved his box back off to the side.

They rushed out of the same doorway they had come in, the coast still very much clear. They jumped over the metal railing and onto the cold stone below, making their way to the edge of the cliff. As they stood there looking at the ocean below, Katara pulled out the Bison Whistle that she had found in the saddlebags and blew into it. She put it away as she saw Appa fly around the rock and towards them, pulling up alongside the cliff so they could climb aboard. "Good boy," she whispered as she jumped aboard Appa's head, eliciting a quiet grumble of appreciation from the Bison as Zuko jumped into the saddle. She took the reins and lightly whipped them as she softly exclaimed "Yip yip!" Appa soundlessly flew away from the cliff side, diving down to hug the surface of the waves.

With a mighty thrust of his tail, Appa sped off in a burst of Airbending and left the Communication Tower to vanish over the horizon. "Looks like we're safe now," said Zuko as he pulled his face mask off, while Katara did the same. "I have to admit, your stealth skills are pretty good."

"Thanks," said Katara emotionlessly as she pulled Appa to the left, angling them towards Whale Tail Island. "You're not too bad yourself," she added as they leveled out.

"I've had experience in that sort of thing," he replied. "Why don't you get some rest? Let me fly Appa until we get to Whale Tail Island."

"No chance, Zuko," she said firmly.

"Katara-"

"My word is final," she interjected sternly, still keeping her eyes on the horizon. "Besides, you need to sleep as well. I'll wake you when the sun comes up."

"But-"

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Zuko," she said angrily, narrowing her eyes at the black veil of the night. "Either you get to sleep right now, or I'm rolling Appa over and tossing you overboard."

"Whoa, no need to get hasty!" he said defensively. "I'm lying down right now and getting to sleep. Just…do your um, flying thing with Appa."

"I'll be sure to," she said dryly, whipping the reins again to coax more speed from Appa.

_We're so close, Master…I can feel it._

_**YES, KATARA. SOON YOU WILL FIND THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS, AND WHEN YOU DO YOU WILL FIND THE MAN YOU SEEK.**_

_When I find him, I will end him slowly and painfully. I want to see his vile life leave his hard eyes, and I will watch as nothing but death fills them to the brim. When I find him, he'll regret the day he was born._

_**YES, MY APPRENTICE. HE WILL REGRET THE DAY HE MADE AN ENEMY OUT OF YOU, AND ONLY WHEN HIS SPILT BLOOD FLOWS LIKE A RIVER WILL YOUR MOTHER BE AVENGED…AND WE WILL BE UNITED.**_

* * *

><p>The long hours flew by in the blink of an eye, and soon Katara found herself steering Appa into the rising sun. Dark bags were underneath her eyes, for she had not slept even once since their infiltration of the Communication Tower. Her want for revenge consumed her every waking thought, making it impossible for her to sleep. She glared at the sun, angry that such warm and happy light could pour down upon a cruel world filled with nothing but misery and despair.<p>

_The sun should not be shining. My mother is gone, and that animal who killed her is still alive. He doesn't deserve to feel the sun on his face._

"You should get some rest," said Zuko from behind her, having woken up from his sleep. "We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength."

Katara looked back at him as she firmly said, "Oh don't you worry about my strength." She returned her gaze to the horizon she slightly dipped her head down and added, "I have plenty."

_My anger is my strength, and my hate is my power._

"I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," she said. "When the black snow fell, I told Sokka that I was going to find Mom. As I ran back to the house, fireballs were raining down all over the village. It was a miracle I didn't get hit, and I could see people scrambling all around me, the women and children heading indoors while the men went off to repel the attack. I finally made it back to the house, and I saw my mother there…but she wasn't alone."

Her voice took on a bitter tone as she said, "There was a Fire Nation soldier in our house, and he was standing over my mother while she knelt on the floor. Both of them looked at me, as if they were surprised that I was there. My mother said, 'Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want.' Then the man said to me, 'You heard your mother. Get out of here!' I looked back at Mom and I told her that I was scared, and she said, 'Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this.' She gave me a confident smile, as if she knew how to handle the situation. I looked back up at the man and stared into his eyes…all I saw was hard hatred and vicious anger. Even to this day, I can still remember his amber eyes. I looked back at Mom, and then I quickly ran out of the house. I ran as fast as I could. When I found my Dad, he was fighting a Firebender. As he knocked the Firebender out, I told him that there was a man in our house. We both ran back to the house, praying that she was safe." Her voice became laced with sorrow as she mournfully said, "But we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone…" She hugged her knees, her voice breaking as she said, "And so was she…"

_She's gone forever…and I couldn't do anything to stop it._

Zuko was silent for a bit, and then he said, "Your mother was a brave woman."

Katara looked down at her necklace, sadly touching it with mournful reverence as she looked up and desolately said, "I know…"

After another long silence, Zuko asked, "How old were you?"

"I was only eight years old," replied Katara, fighting hard to keep her tears back as she held her precious trinket. "Old enough to understand what happened, and too young to lose one of the most important people in my life."

Zuko's silence pervaded the air before he sincerely said, "I'm sorry, Katara…truly, I am." Those words sent Katara over the edge, and she closed her eyes as her glistening tears rolled down her face. "Your mother didn't deserve to die."

_Oh Zuko…if only you knew how much that means to me._

Silence filled the space between them once more.

"Alright…" she said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"Alright what?" asked Zuko, confused by what she was saying. She turned back to him and said, "I'll get some sleep. Come on down and take the reins." Zuko jumped over the saddle and slid down Appa's neck while Katara crawled past him and he took the reins in his hands. Looking down at Zuko from the saddle, she said, "Just wake me when we get there."

"I'll be sure to," Zuko said as he adjusted in his spot, trying to get comfortable for the long hours of flying ahead. Katara laid down in the middle of the saddle, looking down at her necklace as she touched it again.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, where she found her mother in her dreams as she relived the happier days of their short life together.

* * *

><p>"There!" cried out Zuko, causing Katara's eyes to instantly shoot open. She quickly stood up in the saddle, seeing nothing but the black night around them. Below them was a lone Fire Nation frigate, flying red colors. "See those Sea Raven flags?" he asked as he looked back at her, tossing a telescope over his shoulder to her. She caught it, extending it as she held it up to her eye and looked through it. She gazed at the frigate's flag, which had the symbol of a Sea Raven stitched into it. "It's the Southern Raiders!"<p>

_Finally._

Katara put down the telescope as she boldly said, "Let's do this!" Zuko took Appa down towards the water as Katara climbed on the Bison's head, and as they hit the water she prepared to bend. As Appa dove beneath the calm surface, she bent a water bubble around his head. They quickly swim up underneath the ship, and Katara twirled her arms while she bent a stream of water above her. She felt a presence on the other end of her stream, and she knew she had caught someone aboard the deck. She yanked back hard as she grunted, and even below the water she can hear a man cry out as he was thrown overboard. Appa passed underneath the ship as the man hit the water behind them, and then the Bison turned to come up to the surface.

As Appa rose out of the water, Katara could see the ship in full view of her. As Appa floated, Katara raised two raging walls of water and sent them crashing over the ship in a massive wave. The cries of several startled Southern Raiders filled the night sky as they were washed overboard, and the wave finished passing over the frigate. Appa flew up towards as Katara and Zuko pulled up their face masks, and as the Bison landed on the deck she can see one sailor still on board. The man was holding onto the railing, which he had done to keep from being washed overboard. He turned around and saw Katara and Zuko jump off Appa and rushed at him.

_**LEAVE NO ONE STANDING, MY APPRENTINCE! BLAST HIM INTO THE SEA WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!**_

_This is for my mother!_ she screamed in her mind as tears filled her eyes, bending a large stream of water from the ocean and shooting it at the sailor. The sailor tried to block it with a fireball, but it was quickly extinguished as the water slammed into him and sent him flying off the frigate. As Katara and Zuko rushed to the deck door, they heard the man screaming until he painfully hit the ocean surface.

She encased her arms in watery tendrils as Zuko opened metal door, and the two rushed inside the red innards of the ship. As they made their way down the red corridor, they ran by a set of double doors. The doors burst open as a soldier with a sword stepped out, but Zuko blocked him and took his sword while he shoving the soldier back into the room. He closed the door and jammed the handle with the soldier's sword, locking him inside. Katara watched Zuko the whole time, and once the danger had passed they continued on. They came to the final door that led to the bridge, and the two knew they were close to their goal.

"This is it, Katara," said Zuko as they stared at the door. He looked over at her and asked, "Are you ready to face him?"

Katara reached up with her hand and pulled down her face mask, a look of rage on her face as she glared at the door.

_I want that man to see my face. When I kill him, I want him to see the frozen fury in my eyes._

_**YES, KATARA! UNLEASH ALL YOUR RAGE UPON THIS DOOR, AND CONFRONT THE MONSTER OF YOUR PAST! DO IT NOW!**_

_With pleasure!_

She twisted her arms upward before pulling them behind her, thrusting forward as she shouted and sent the water crashing into the door. All her water was expelled as it broke open door, and when it quickly swung open she found a lone man inside. He was dressed in the armor of the Captain of the Southern Raiders, the same kind she had seen on the day her mother was murdered.

_There you are._

The man immediately launched a fireball at her, but Zuko jumped in from the side and blocked it with his arm. The man fired again, only to be blocked by Zuko as he took another step and countered with his other arm. Zuko took a stance as he faced down the Captain, who again launched another fireball that Zuko blocked. Zuko punched a fireball at the Captain's feet, causing the man to jump back and look at the spot on floor where the flames had hit.

"Who are you?" the Captain demanded as he looked up. He had a black, drooping moustache and a goatee on his hard face.

"You don't remember her?" Zuko asked as he gestured to Katara with his eyes, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see her glaring at the Captain. He looked back at the Captain and said, "You will soon, trust me." As he said this, he punched another fireball, which the Captain dodged. He brought his fist up in a sweeping motion, ready to launch a fiery attack from his flaming fist.

_**DO IT.**_

Suddenly the Captain's flames were snuffed out as his arm froze, shaking uncontrollably as he looked at it in shock. "What's…" he struggled to say as his hand was thrown around, as if it were being controlled by something. He grabbed his wrist, only to have his hand slam to floor as his helmet fell off. "…happening to me?" he finished as he groaned in pain.

_That's right. Bow to my will, you vile monster._

Katara brought her hand down, taking firm hold of the Captain's blood as she forced him to the floor. Zuko looked at her and his eyes widened when he realized that she was doing this to the Captain.

_Witness my power, Zuko. This is the true power of water._

Zuko didn't stop to question her, and looked back at the now-powerless Captain, whose face was pressed up against the metal floor.

"Think back," Zuko commanded. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Captain said from the floor in a strained voice. His eyes widened in fear as he frightfully said, "Please, I don't know!"

Zuko quickly crouched down next to the Captain and shouted, "Don't lie!" He turned to Katara and pointed at her and angrily said, "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!" As he said the last part, he looked back down at the Captain. Katara brought her hands upward, forcing the man's front half to rise with her.

Her teeth were gritted in sheer rage and her eyes were shaking furiously, glaring menacingly into the Captain's frightened eyes. His mouth was open in horror, and his face is shaking with fear.

_You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? You thought you could just kill my Mom and that no one would do anything about it? Well you're wrong! Now I'm here to make you pay, to watch your accursed life leave your eyes-_

Something was wrong.

The Captain's eyes were not filled with cold indifference and vile hatred, but rather something else…fear. His eyes were soft and pathetic, not the hard and sharp gleam they had six years ago.

"It's not him," Katara said in disbelief, her eyes wide in shock. She threw the man to floor as she lets go of his blood, and Zuko looked back at her in surprise. "He's not the man…" she softly added as she looked down at the floor.

_**WHAT?**_

Zuko, who was still on his hands and knees as the Captain tried to get up, shouted, "What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders!" He gestured to the Captain and imperatively said, "He has to be the guy!" Katara looked down to her right, feeling shame and failure well up inside of her. She turns and slowly walked away, her grief overtaking her mind.

_I failed…_

_**YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP, YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING! YOU WILL GO BACK AND FINISH THAT MAN OFF!**_

_He's not the one I'm looking for._

_**WHO CARES? USE YOUR POWERS AND DESTROY HIM!**_

She heard Zuko pick the man up and slam him against the window, asking "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" Katara closes her eyes as she walked on, refusing to look back at the scene.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha," the Captain said as his face was scrunched up against the window. "He retired four years ago." Upon hearing the true name of her mother's killer, Katara opened her eyes and looked up as sad, angry tears fill her eyes. "He lives with his mother on Mogadishu Island," continued the Captain. "It's about a half-a-day's journey north-west from here."

"Thanks for the info," Zuko said, and the man cried out as the Prince knocked him out. Katara wiped away her tears as she heard Zuko rush up to her side, and as he pulled off his face mask he asked, "What did you do to him back there?"

"Bloodbending," she said simply as they continued to walk on, not giving the Firebender eye contact. "I bent the fluids inside his body with my Waterbending. The only time I can use it is during a full moon, like tonight."

"That's…really twisted," said Zuko hesitantly as they passed by the jammed double doors. "I've never heard of Waterbender doing that."

"Only two people know this secret," said Katara firmly as they passed through the deck door. "Me, and the person who taught it to me."

"Why would you _want_ to learn that sort of thing?" asked Zuko as they walked up to Appa.

"Revenge against the Fire Nation," she plainly said as she climbed aboard Appa's head, leaving Zuko to climb up the Bison's leg. She settled in at the reins and whipped them as she shouted, "Yip yip!" Appa roared as he rose into the air, and Katara angled him up towards the north-east. She whipped the reins again, getting as much speed as she could out of Appa.

_I haven't failed. Destiny is only impeding my progress._

_**IF YOU HESITATE LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT. AM I UNDERSTOOD?**_

_Yes, Master._

_**YOU WILL HAVE YOUR REVENGE WHEN YOU KILL YON RHA, BUT IF YOU CANNOT BE SOFT LIKE THE AVATAR. THERE IS NO USE FOR COMPASSION OR SYMPATHY IN THE REALM OF VENGEANCE.**_

_And vengeance will be mine, Master. Yon Rha must die._


	13. The Hailstorm of Revenge

Now we come to the most epic part of my Southern Raiders saga: The confrontation with Yon Rha. I wrote this whole chapter up all today, and I do hope that you'll enjoy it. :) I think it's quite powerful, but I'll leave you up to decide your thoughts on it. :P Anyways, enjoy and review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: The capitalized AND bold AND italic words (**_EXAMPLE_**) are representing-ah, heck. You'll find out for yourself when you read. XD (By the way, it's her evil side... O_o)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**The Hailstorm of Revenge**

"We're here," Zuko announced from the saddle, and before Katara lay Mogadishu Island, the home of their target. Katara glared at the island below them, hating the very land itself for giving refuge to her quarry. Gray storms clouds were filling the sky, telling of both the coming storm and of Katara's fury "There's a town nearby," Zuko pointed out, gesturing to the buildings on a rocky hill below them. He looked to his left and said, "We can land in that nearby forest and make our way down the trail to the town. We might find Yon Rha there."

"That's what I'm counting on," firmly said Katara as she flew Appa towards the forest, aiming the Bison at a small clearing in the trees.

_He's close, Master. I can feel it._

_**I FEEL IT AS WELL, MY APPRENTICE. SOON, YOUR VENGANCE WILL BE COMPLETE. SOON, YON RHA WILL BE DEAD.**_

Appa grunted as he landed in the clearing, disturbing several small animals around them. The two benders pulled on their face masks as they jumped off Appa, and through the trees they saw the path.

Zuko walked up to her and said, "It's almost time, Katara. Once we leave these woods, there's no going back. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

Katara looked over at Zuko, glaring at him with icy eyes as she angrily said, "I will not stop until I see that monster die in front of me, and I will only be satisfied when I bathe my hands in his foul blood." Zuko's eyes widened in shock, taken completely aback by Katara's twisted words.

"That's dark, Katara," grimly said Zuko, his voice edged with fear and uneasiness. "Even for you."

Katara narrowed her frozen eyes at the Firebender and heatedly said, "I don't care. That man deserves to die for what he did, and I will be the one who spills his putrid blood." She was suddenly nudged from behind, and she turned to see Appa nuzzling her as he made a low sound in the back of his throat, which sounded like a whimper. "What's wrong, Appa?" she asked, confused by his behavior. Appa sadly grunted as he lightly licked her hand before he resumed his whimpering, as if he was scared of something.

"He knows what you're going through," said Zuko. "I think he's scared of what you've become." Katara looked over at him as he added, "In a way, he's trying to tell you to not go through with this."

Katara looked back at Appa and affectionately petted him as she softly said, "I can't just let this man get away with this, Appa. He has to pay for his crime." Appa shook his head as he grunted, and when his head stopped moving he licked Katara's hand again.

"I think Appa's trying to tell you that you should forgive Yon Rha," surmised Zuko, and the Bison lightly grunted as he nodded his massive head in confirmation. "Appa's a lot like Aang: as loveable and adorable that they are, they're much wiser than you think. They can see your pain, Katara, and they want to help you." Katara closed her eyes and sadly looked down, reminded of her best friend's words…

"_This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, _please_ don't choose revenge. Let your anger out…and then let it go. Forgive him."_

_I'm sorry, Aang, but forgiveness is impossible. Revenge is the only way._

"No one can help me to do what needs to be done," she firmly said as she opened her eyes and looked at Zuko, a serious look on her face. "No one can avenge my mother but me."

"But what if your vengeance consumes you?" sagely asked Zuko, a sense of wisdom in his gruff voice.

"Then so be it," she said with finality, turning around and making her way towards the path. Zuko said nothing as he followed behind her, and soon the two picked up their pace until they were running. They burst out of the trees and onto the path, and as they ran along they came to a spot where they found a large rock off to their right.

"We could use that rock to ambush Yon Rha when he comes this way," said Zuko. He looked over towards a tree a bit further down the path, a smaller rock underneath it on the left side of the path. "I can set up a tripwire here," he said as he gestured to the spot. "This appears to be the only way out of the town, so he'll have to come this way no matter what."

"His one way out will be the end of him," said Katara as Zuko made his way over to the smaller rock and began setting up the tripwire, stretching it across the path until it was taut. He secured it to a rock on the other side, and when he was satisfied he signaled to Katara. She nodded and the two continued to run up the trail, making their way to the rocky hillside before them.

They came to stone stairs that were carved into the hillside, and they quickly ran up the stairs as they made their way to the town. Soon they reached the town and moved stealthily through dark alleyways, using the shadows to mask their movements as they searched for the center of the town. They soon found themselves in a dark corner overlooking the marketplace, and all they saw was lone merchant attending his stall. Wind chimes were hanging above their hiding place, ringing sweet notes into the air as the wind lightly blew through them.

Within five minutes, they spotted another man walk into the marketplace. He had gray hair and a gaunt face, and he was carrying a round basket in his arm. He walked up to the stall and began picking fruit out of it, but he stopped as he looked up. He seemed to sense them and turned around, and the two teenagers ducked down so that they wouldn't be seen. "Hello?" he called out, and they kept as still as they could. Katara turned to Zuko as the man asked the merchant "Did you see someone?" Zuko's eyes asked her if this was the man, and Katara shrugged. She silently made a motion with her head to follow this person, in case he was their target. Zuko nodded, his amber eyes glinting in the darkness around them.

Katara and Zuko looked back up to see the man leave with a full basket of produce, and they ran back through the alleyways. They became like the shadows themselves, silently stalking their prey like a creature of the night. As they came out of the final alley, they spotted the man going down the same winding stone staircase they had come up. They followed close behind him, ducking behind bushes and rocks whenever they could as they made their way down the hill.

Soon they came towards the bottom of the stairs, and they slid down a small patch of rock until they landed in some bushes. They watched the man continued to walk on, and they crawled out of the bushes. They lay on their stomachs as they watched him, just peeking their eyes above the edge of the rocks. The man again seemed to sense them, and he looked up at them as he said, "Hello? Is someone there?" They quickly moved back from the edge so that they wouldn't be seen, and soon they heard him continue to walk on, his footsteps heavy on the stone.

Zuko and Katara moved back over to the edge, watching as their target moved on. "That was him," Katara angrily said. "That was the monster." Even in her brief glimpse of the man's face, she recognized him by his eyes: hard and cruel amber orbs of evil. There was no doubt in her mind…

They had found Yon Rha.

_**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO, KATARA.**_

_I do, Master. Now that he's within my grasp, I will make him suffer a thousand tortures. Soon I will feel his blood on my fingers, watching as his monstrous eyes grow cold with death._

They moved to follow Yon Rha, making their way down the rocky hill. Once they were on level ground again, they slipped behind bushes and trees whenever they could as rain began to pour down. They saw him he whip around to see if anyone was following him, but they had gained enough ground on him that they managed to duck behind a large rock they had found earlier. Yon Rha continued walking on, trying to see if he could lure any pursuers out. They heard him walk a few more steps, and then stop suddenly. "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!" he said defiantly, and they heard a roar of flames as Yon Rha shot behind him, hearing something ignite from his fiery attack. Katara and Zuko remained still as they listened to the crackling sound of burning wood, not wanting to give away their position.

After several long moments, they heard Yon Rha walk on only to trip on their wire. He cried out as he hit the ground, and Zuko jumped out from behind the rock, leaving Katara alone. She heard Zuko blast fire at Yon Rha, and then the sound of their target jumping back in the mud to avoid the flames.

"We weren't behind the bush," Zuko said to Yon Rha. Katara heard Zuko take a threatening step towards Yon Rha as he said, "And I wouldn't try Firebending again!"

_**NOW IS THE TIME, KATARA. CONFRONT YON RHA, AND FULFILL YOUR DESTINY.**_

_Gladly, Master._

She stepped out from behind the rock and saw him cowering in the mud, holding his arm above his head to protect himself from Zuko. All her burning anger powered her forward, taking step after hateful step towards the monster of her past.

"Whoever you are," Yon Rha said fearfully as he uncovered his arm, "take my money, take whatever you want. I'll cooperate!" As he talked, Katara walked up Zuko's side, her face mask still on.

She stopped just in front of Zuko as she tore off her mask and she coldly stared down at Yon Rha, her inner blizzard of revenge raging in her soul. "Do you know who I am?" she firmly asked him, her face being peppered with countless raindrops. She could feel Yon Rha's whole being through the water, for he was also drenched with rain. She could feel his fear, and it pleased her to no end to see this man cowering before her.

"…No," hesitantly responded Yon Rha, looking at her with uncertain eyes. He paused as he raised an eyebrow and added, "I'm not sure."

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" she viciously shouted at him, icy hatred flowing in her angry tone. Yon Rha held an arm up to protect himself, fearful of her wrath. "Why don't you take a closer look?" she bitterly asked him, her eyebrows scrunched in sheer rage at the old Firebender.

_I want you to remember what you did to me all those years ago. I want you to remember my face, for it will be the last you will ever see in your wretched life. Look into my eyes, and tell me who I am_

"Yes…" Yon Rha softly said from behind his arm, his amber eyes narrowed in concentration. "Yes, I remember you now," he added as he dropped his arm, his eyes widening in realization. "You're the little Water Tribe girl." Lightning flashed in the sky behind her, briefly casting her shadow over Yon Rha.

_Your shadow may have been over me for all these years, but now it is me who is overshadowing you. I will make you fall into a pit so dark and deep that even the Spirits have forgotten about that forbidden place._

"That's right," she bitterly said, glaring hard at Yon Rha. She pointed to her necklace and said, "See this?" When Yon Rha nodded, she said, "This necklace belonged to my mother, the woman you murdered six years ago during your raid on my village."

"I remember that day," said Yon Rha thoughtfully. "After you had run out of the hut, I said to your mother, 'Now tell me…who is it? Who's the Waterbender?' And she replied, 'There _are_ no Waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago.' That's when I said, 'You're lying. My source says that there's one Waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the Waterbender.' She asked me, 'If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?' I gave her my word, and she said, 'It's me. Take me as your prisoner.' Then I said, 'I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today.' That's when I…killed her." He gulped nervously, knowing full well what Katara was there for.

Katara was stunned by Yon Rha's revelation, and she was silent as the rain poured down around them.

_She…she gave her life to protect me? She lied…to protect me from the Fire Nation?_

_**DOES IT MATTER? SHE WAS STILL KILLED IN COLD BLOOD, AND YOU MUST AVENGE HER DEATH!**_

Lightning crashed down from the dark heavens, illuminating them all once again. "She lied to you!" Katara shouted at Yon Rha. She looked away as she closed her eyes and added, "She was protecting the last Waterbender."

"What?" Yon Rha said, shocked by this new information. "Who?"

Katara glanced at him out of the corner of her narrowed eye, pouring all of her hatred into her frozen gaze.

_**SHOW HIM THE TRUE POWER OF WATER, KATARA! UNLEASH ALL OF YOUR HATRED AND RAGE UPON THIS MAN, AND LET YOUR DARKNESS BURST FORTH LIKE A GREAT WAVE!**_

She snapped her head back at Yon Rha and screamed, "ME!"

She crouched down slightly, drawing up her hands as she quickly stood up and held her arms out to the side. The pouring rain immediately stopped, leaving hundreds of droplets to hang frozen in the air. The rain continued to pour down from above, and soon the water began to collect in a massive dome. The dome continued to expand over them, growing larger and larger in size as it isolated them from the world.

Katara glared at the droplets, seeing memories of her mother in every tiny drop.

_**JUSTICE WILL BE DISPENDED ON THIS DAY!**_

Her watery dome was the courtroom, and she was the witness to Yon Rha's horrible crime.

Her heart was the jury, which was screaming that this man was guilty of cold-blooded murder.

Her body was the executioner, waiting for the final verdict from the judge before dispensing justice.

Her mind was the judge, which came to only one logical verdict…

Guilty as charged.

The sentence:

Death, total and absolute.

_You took my mother from me, and now I will avenge her._

_**YES! DARKNESS SHALL REIGN ON THIS DAY, AND IT SHALL FIRST CONSUME YON RHA!**_

_No longer will you haunt my dreams. No longer will I cry when I see your face in my thoughts. No longer will I weep when I hold this necklace in my hands, remembering what my mother did to protect me._

_**HONOR YOUR MOTHER'S MEMORY AND SLAY THIS MAN! HER RESTLESS SPIRIT CRIES FOR HIS BLOOD, AND SHE WILL ONLY BE AT PEACE ONCE HIS BLOOD FLOWS ON THIS MUDDY GROUND!**_

_Now is my moment of truth…now is the time when I take my destiny into my own hands. My heart has been shattered because of you, and now you will feel the same piercing pain I have felt every day since you murdered my mother._

She drew her hands to the side, collapsing the dome and collecting the liquid into a large stream.

_Now is the time when my vengeance will be complete!_

_**DO IT, MY APPRENTICE! OBLITERATE YON RHA WITH YOUR WHOLE BEING, AND HOLD NOTHING BACK!**_

_Now is the time when you DIE!_

She thrust forward with her right arm as she screamed, a cry of an untamed and ferocious anger that knew no end. She froze the water until it became hundreds of ice shards, which flew towards Yon Rha with the quick deadliness of a predatory Eagle-Hawk. Yon Rha cowered underneath his arms, bracing himself for the end.

_**YES! YES!**_

Through the pouring rain, crashing thunder, and screaming ice, she heard a calm voice in her mind…

"_Katara."_

_SCHINK!_

…

…

…

There was no agonizing cry of death, no geyser of blood that erupted from a disfigured corpse.

There was no maniacal laughing of a demented inner monster, no satisfaction from the darkness and hatred of revenge.

There was only silence…

Frozen silence…

Tranquil silence…

Calm silence…

Yon Rha uncovered his arms to see dozens of ice shards floating above him, just mere inches from his face. They were of all sizes, from small shards to large pillars of frozen fury.

She was not sure why she stopped her retributive act. It was if a peaceful wind blew through her heart, lifting her soul up on a cloud of tranquility. She had heard this voice before, and it was from a young boy with much wisdom inside of him…

_Aang?_

"_You _do_ have a choice."_

Her heart jumped with surprise at his words, and somewhere deep inside of her…she knew that he was right.

_My mother gave her life to protect me, and here I am now about to avenge her…but is this what she wanted? Would she want me to dishonor her noble sacrifice by tainting it with vengeful blood?_

_**WHY DID YOU STOP? KILL YON RHA NOW, YOU PATHETIC COWARD! I WANT TO SEE HIS BLOOD GUSH OUT OF HIM LIKE A RAGING TORRENT!**_

…

…

…

_No._

_**EXCUSE ME?**_

_I won't end it like this. Revenge is not the way._

_**IT IS THE ONLY WAY! YOU KNOW YOU NEED ME, YOU USELESS WHELP!**_

_No, I don't. Hatred and vengeance will not bring my mother back, and neither will killing Yon Rha. You're no longer my Master. Go back to the foul pit from which you came._

_**NO! NOT INTO THE PIT! IT BURNS!**_

The darkness within her shattered, breaking like an iceberg before the club of a mighty warrior.

_**Katara! Thank the Spirits! I've been trying to get through to you for days, but- wait…you…you didn't kill Yon Rha?**_

_No. I've made my choice._

Katara dropped her arms by her sides as she stood back up and closed her eyes, letting the ice melt and fall on top of Yon Rha in a ball of water.

"I did a bad thing," frightfully admitted Yon Rha, and she heard him get on his hands and knees. "I know I did, and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair!"

_Bargaining his own life with his mother's? That's just cowardly._

As Katara opened her eyes, she sorrowfully said, "I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you…I think I understand." She took a few steps towards Yon Rha as she added, "There's just _nothing_ inside of you, nothing at all." She narrowed her eyes as she angrily said, "You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please, spare me…" Yon Rha pathetically whimpered as he held his hands in front of his chest. His hands fell to the ground, crying slightly as he hung his head down in shame.

"As much as I hate you…" Katara said bitterly, scrunching her eyebrows as her eyes shook with fury and anger. She could see Aang in front of her, his stormy gray eyes begging her to not choose revenge. Her will broke as she closed her eyes and looked down, saying in a cracked voice, "I just can't do it!" Mournful and ashamed tears slid down her face, mixing in with the rain that hit her. Now she saw that the rain was not her fury pouring down, but rather her mother's sad tears falling from the heavens above.

_I'm sorry, Mom._

She stood there for a few moments before opening her eyes and turning around, heading back down the trail to the woods. She heard Yon Rha crying behind them, and she thought about how weak he was. Hiding behind his own mother like a frightened puppy for his crime made Katara sick to her stomach, and she never wanted to see that pathetic man for as long as she lived. She could hear Zuko walking behind her, his face mask taken down during the encounter.

Soon they made it back to Appa, who happily greeted his companions as they approached. Katara sadly smiled as she walked up to Appa and hugged his loveable face, whispering, "I didn't do it, Appa. I didn't choose revenge." Appa cheerily grunted as he nuzzled her, eliciting a small chuckle from Katara.

"That was pretty impressive," admirably said Zuko, causing Katara to look at him as she detached herself from Appa. "I thought you were going to do it, but you proved me wrong."

Katara looked down at the muddy ground, raindrops hitting her head. "When I found out the truth about my mother," she said, "I realized the enormous sacrifice she took to protect me." She weakly sighed as she closed her eyes and added, "I didn't want to disrespect her memory by getting revenge."

She heard him walk up to her, but she didn't stop him. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes as she looked up at him. Just days before, she would have forbidden this kind of contact, but strangely…she found his touch to be comforting. There was no look of trickery or deceit in his amber eyes; just a look of understanding and acceptance. He smiled at her and said, "You did the right thing. Revenge wasn't the answer."

"I know…" she softly said before she turned around, causing his hand to drop from her shoulder. She climbed onto Appa's head, hoisting herself up to the reins as Zuko climbed up the Bison's leg. Once they were settled, she gave a light whip of the reins as she said, "Yip yip." Appa happily roared as he launched himself off the ground, rising higher and higher into the stormy sky.

As they flew, the storm broke above them, letting the sunlight shine through. A beam of light hit the Sky Bison, as if the Spirits were guiding Katara home to her friends. She forlornly smiled at the light, feeling her mother's warm and comforting touch on her skin. She closed her eyes as tears fell from them, touching a hand to her beloved necklace.

_I nearly lost myself today, Mom. Please…help me to be stronger. I miss you so much…rest in peace, Mom. I love you with all my heart._


	14. Thawing a Frozen Heart

And now, my friends, we come to the end of my Southern Raiders saga. :D I had a blast writing all of this, and from here on out it'll go on until the end of the season, when Katara and Zuko's friendship truly does blossom. But I'll shut up now and let you enjoy this, and please review! ;)

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Thawing a Frozen Heart**

The dark night sky enveloped the flying Sky Bison, a speck of white above the black canvas of the ocean below. Zuko sat at Appa's head, now back in his regular Fire Nation clothes. He and his female companion had taken off their black body suits a few hours ago, no longer needing them since their mission was complete.

Katara was sitting in the back of the saddle, also back to her regular Water Tribe outfit. Her knees were hugged to her chest, her arms wrapped around her bent knees as she rested her chin on her arms. She was sadly looking down at the saddle, her eyes bloodshot from the silent crying she had been doing while Zuko was flying Appa.

Ever since they left Mogadishu Island, Katara felt numb on the inside. Every now and then, she would touch a reverent hand to her necklace as she closed her eyes. Her heart would begin to ache, a familiar pain she felt when she thought of her beloved mother. She repeated this motion once more, mournfully closing her sapphire eyes as she lovingly held her mother's heirloom in her tan fingers.

_**Are you okay, dear?**_

_No…I miss my Mom so much that it hurts. She must hate me for what I almost did._

_**Oh no no, honey. Your mother could **_**never **_**hate you for anything. She loved you with her whole heart. That's why she sacrificed herself to protect you.**_

_But I was a monster._

_**You just let your revenge cloud your mind, Katara. It can happen to anyone, even Aang. Remember when the Sandbenders took Appa?**_

_Yeah. Aang was so angry and depressed that it scared me._

_**Aang is just as human as you are. He feels the same pains that you do. That's why he knew that you wanted revenge, and why he wanted you to let that anger go.**_

_Oh Aang…if only you knew how much you've helped me. If it weren't for you…I'd be a killer right now._

"Katara?" asked a voice in front of her, and she opened her eyes to see Zuko sitting in front of her. She could see concern shining in his bright amber eyes, providing a small light in the blackness of the night. "Are you doing okay?" he asked, gentleness and hesitation in his voice.

She dropped her gaze back to her knees as she returned her hand to her legs, hugging them much closer to her chest as she softly said, "A little better than before…" Silence blanketed them, an air of awkwardness hanging thick in the night.

"Are you thinking about what happened with Yon Rha?" he asked timidly, not want to broach any boundaries.

Katara let out a humorless half-scoff, half-laugh and said, "That's all I _can_ think about." She closed her eyes and wearily sighed, remembering how dark her young heart had become.

"You did the right thing," he insisted, firmness in his gruff voice.

"How can I be sure?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with questioning orbs of cerulean. "What would you have done if it was your mother that he had killed?"

Zuko looked down at his legs, thinking hard about what Katara had asked. He was silent for a while before he finally looked up and said, "I honestly don't know, Katara…but I would have hurt him in some way, enough to make him regret what he did for the rest of his life."

"Even when you said that you didn't want to use anger ever again?" she asked curiously, remembering Zuko's hesitance to use hatred against others.

"She was my mother," he firmly said, slight anger in his eyes. "She was one of the most important people in my life, and I would make that worthless slime suffer and-" He stopped himself as he closed his eyes, trying to maintain control his emotions. He inhaled a cleansing breath through his nose, gently exhaling through his mouth. He opened his eyes and apologetically said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"You would have a right to be angry," she said understandingly, knowing what the Firebender was going through. Remembering something Zuko had said during their imprisonment in Ba Sing Se, she said, "You once said before that the Fire Nation took your mother away." She paused and asked, "What exactly happened to her? Was she killed like my mother?"

"No," replied Zuko as he shook his head. He looked down as he added, "But she was still taken out of my life." He sighed and closed his eyes, and Katara knew of the sorrow that lay in his heart.

"You don't have to tell me," she said kindly. "I was just-"

"No, you deserve to know," he said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Especially after…you know," he nervously added as he glanced to his left. She knew that he was talking about his decision in Ba Sing Se, and she nodded in understanding. He looked down at the saddle as he said, "About six years ago, probably shortly after the raid on your village, Lu Ten was killed in the Six Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se."

Katara raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Who's Lu Ten? A relative of yours?"

"Yeah," said Zuko as he looked up. "He was my cousin."

"But then that would mean…" she began, her voice trailing off as she connected the dots. She gasped as she made the connection, and through her shock she asked, "Lu Ten was Iroh's son, wasn't he?" Zuko nodded in affirmation of her question, and her heart began to ache with pain for the elderly Firebender. "That's so sad…" she said gloomily, only able to imagine the grief in Iroh's heart.

"What made it even worse," added Zuko, "was that Lu Ten was Uncle's only child and heir."

Katara's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "That's terrible!" Her voice returned to normal as she said, "Your Uncle must have been devastated!"

"He was," said Zuko with finality. "That was the reason why he abandoned the Siege and forfeited the battle, leaving Ba Sing Se to stand tall to this day." He looked down as he said, "Ever since that day, Uncle has honored Lu Ten's memory. He still blames himself for what happened, and that's why he's worked so hard to set me on the right path in life." He smiled sadly as he said, "He always thought of me as his son, since Lu Ten was taken from him." His sad smile still played upon his lips, remembering the old man who had been an irreplaceable part of his life.

"You must really miss him," mused Katara, and Zuko nodded dejectedly as his small smile vanished. She could see the shame and guilt in his eyes, the fire of self-blame that burned bright in his heart.

"I do," he softly said, his usual gruffness gone. He sounded vulnerable, a child in a teenager's body. "My Uncle was more of a father to me than my real father, and I know that I really let him down." He was silent for a bit before he looked up and said, "Anyways, my mother had gotten a message from the frontline saying that Lu Ten was killed in battle. Needless to say, we were all pretty devastated…everyone except for my father and Azula, that is."

"Those two don't seem like the emotional type to me," jokingly chuckled Katara, and a tiny smile appeared on Zuko's lips.

"You would be right on that one," chuckled Zuko in agreement. His expression became serious again as he said, "Shortly after we received the news, my father spoke to Fire Lord Azulon, my grandfather. He said that since Uncle had no heirs left and he had abandoned the Siege that he wasn't fit to rule the Fire Nation, and he asked my grandfather to bestow the birthright to the throne upon him."

"How could your father do that to his own brother?" asked Katara, horrified by Zuko's tale. "Iroh had just lost his only son. Of course he would be distraught!"

"My father didn't care," bitterly said Zuko, righteous anger burning in his eyes. "He only wanted the power that my Uncle refused to take. When Azulon heard my father's proposal, he became furious and said that he would know the pain of losing his first-born son." He paused and added, "At least, that's what Azula told me." He saw Katara's eyes widen in shock once more, and he said, "Yeah, Azula's always been a little gremlin like that."

"How could you stand living with her?" she asked, impressed that he managed to survive with his sister for this long.

"I had no choice," glumly admitted Zuko, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand. He dropped his hand and said, "Azulon had ordered my father to kill me, and when my mother found out from Azula she confronted my father. She was determined to protect me, and I'm guessing she came up with a plan that would spare me and place my father on the throne. That night, Azulon died and mother disappeared. I vaguely remember her coming to my room and saying good-bye to me, but after that…" He hung his head down and softly said, "After that…she was gone, banished from the Fire Nation forever…"

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said sympathetically as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling a need to console the Firebender. He looked up at her with surprise, slightly stunned by her generous gesture. "Your mother must have loved you a lot to do something like that."

Zuko nodded and miserably said, "She did, and I loved her as much I love Uncle." He hung his head down again as he added, "But nothing's changed; my mother is still gone, I still made my choice in Ba Sing Se, and my Uncle is still ashamed of what I've done."

Katara took her hand off Zuko's shoulder and cheerily said, "I'm sure your Uncle would be proud of what you're doing now." He looked up at her with an appreciative smile, though she could still the sorrow and regret in his eyes. She braced herself as she asked the fatal question, the one her heart had been holding onto for so long…

"Why did you turn on us in Ba Sing Se?"

The shame and remorse immediately set itself in Zuko's eyes, and his smile dropped into a sullen frown as he hung his head down. "I want to know why you did it," she firmly said, a serious tone in her voice. "Why, Zuko?"

_**Even after everything he's done for you, you still haven't gotten over that?**_

_He's proven himself to me through our mission, but I have to know why he made his choice in Ba Sing Se._

_**Katara-**_

_Don't start with me. This is something I have to do._

Zuko sighed heavily, the unbearable weight of the past on his hunched shoulders. She knew that he was reliving that moment in his head, the moment when he made his fatal choice in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. After a long silence, he said, "I thought I could make things go back to the way they were."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, slightly confused by his answer.

"After I was banished from the Fire Nation," he said, "I was forced to hunt down the Avatar in order to restore my honor."

"I already knew that," impatiently cut in Katara, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Only because of your frequent encounters with me," he smoothly retorted as he briefly glanced up at her, a flash of amber in the black night. He looked back down as he said, "But there was something else I wanted more than my honor…I wanted to be accepted."

"By who?"

"By my father," he replied, regret heavy in his voice. "He always favored Azula over me because she was perfect. I wanted his acceptance, for him to be proud of me as a son." He wearily sighed and said, "I thought that if I helped Azula defeat Aang in Ba Sing Se, my life would go back to normal; I would be the Crown Prince again, my nation would respect me, and even my own father would honor me with praise and eternal glory." He crossly scoffed as he said, "A lot of good that did me in the end."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I returned home to the Fire Nation, everything seemed to be back to normal…but there was just one thing wrong."

"What?"

He looked up with bold eyes as he said, "I was angry. I didn't know why, but I was angrier than ever before." He shook his head and added, "I was angry when I should have been happy. My own father even thought that I killed Aang in Ba Sing Se!"

"But Azula was the one who killed Aang," retorted Katara, remembering full well of how Azula's cold lightning pierced the young Avatar's back and briefly snuffed out his bright life.

"She lied to him so that I looked better in his eyes since I didn't come home with Aang," explained Zuko, a distinct tone of bitterness in his voice. "When I went to Ember Island with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, I realized who I was angry at…I was angry at myself." He closed his eyes and hung his head down again as he said, "I was angry at myself because I didn't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. In Ba Sing Se, I was too blinded by the prospect of acceptance by my father to see the right path before me, the path that Uncle was taking me down. When I realized my mistake, it was too late…Uncle was imprisoned, and Aang was gone…" He looked up at Katara as he softly added, "And so were you…" His shame and regret swam in his eyes like endless schools of Koi fish, unending streams of guilt that stemmed from his very soul.

"Is that what led you to join us?" she asked just as softly, surprised by the genuine regret in his voice.

"Yes," he replied. "During the Day of Black Sun, I confronted my father. I told him what I was going to do, and what I really thought of him."

"I'm guessing he didn't take that well?" she asked with a chuckle, but she stopped when she saw that Zuko wasn't smiling in agreement.

"Not really," he casually replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. "He tried to kill me with a lightning blast."

"WHAT?" she screamed at the top of her voice, her eyes bulging with total and utter shock as her head shot up. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as Uncle is about tea," he wistfully replied.

"That's…that's monstrous!" she said in disbelief, shocked by what Zuko had said.

"That's pretty much my father for you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if his father was always twisted and evil. "You know what the funny thing is? It felt good to stand up to him, to defy him when no one else would. I took a stand and seized control of my own destiny, and that's why I'm here now. My destiny is to help Aang defeat my father and restore balance to the world, and I will not stop until that goal is realized." She could see defiance and strength burning bright in his eyes, a proud flame that replaced the weak embers of shame.

_Wow. All he was trying to do was fix his life when he made his choice in Ba Sing Se, and he defied his own father and betrayed his own nation just to help us._

_**Are you happy now? Now you know the reasons for the choices he's made. Are you finally ready to forgive him?**_

_I don't know…_

_**Oh for the love of La! Are you really that thick-headed, child?**_

_I need time to think this all over…_

"Speaking of goals," thoughtfully mused Katara, "where is our group going to hide now? There aren't a lot of places in the Fire Nation where we can hide now."

"True," agreed Zuko, holding up a hand to his chin as he pondered the possibilities. After a brief silence, he snapped his fingers and cheerily said, "I got it! We can hide at my family's vacation home on Ember Island!"

Katara gave him a skeptical look as she said, "Umm, isn't that a bad idea? Wouldn't your family think to look there?"

"Normally it would be," admitted Zuko, "but the advantage we have there is that it'll be the last place they'll think to look. Besides, we haven't used that old vacation home in a long time. They've probably forgotten all about it by now." Seeing the unconvinced look on Katara's face, he said, "Just trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing this time."

"That's a first," sarcastically said Katara as she rolled her eyes, eliciting an annoyed look from the Firebender. She chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder as she said, "I'm kidding, Zuko. Now get your flaming butt up there and steer us towards Ember Island."

"Why?" asked Zuko as he raised his unscathed eyebrow. "The others aren't there, remember?"

"Yeah, but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down, feeling her heartache return once more. "I just need some time to think…" she softly added, touching her hand to her necklace to signify what she meant.

"I understand," Zuko said knowingly. He turned around and began to crawly back up to the front of the saddle, leaving Katara to her thoughts.

As he climbed over the edge of the saddle, Katara looked up and called out, "Zuko?" The scarred teenager looked back at her, slight confusion on his face. "Thank you for this," she said sincerely, eliciting a small smile from Zuko. "I really needed the closure, for both my sake and for my mother's sake."

"No problem," he replied nonchalantly. A nervous look came over his face as he hesitantly said, "For what it's worth, I thought I'd say I'm sorry…about everything. I regret everything I did to you in Ba Sing Se, and I want to apologize to you for my actions. I let a lot of people down that day, especially you…so again, I'm sorry for what I did."

Katara sighed and looked down, staring at the hard leather saddle beneath her.

_Is my heart ready for forgiveness? Is that what he really deserves? I don't know…_

After a long silence, she looked up and said, "Your apology is noted." There was no angry or bitter tone in her voice, no disgust or disdain towards his sincere apology. It was more of a tone of acceptance and mutual understanding, though not one of sympathy or forgiveness.

Zuko nodded firmly and courteously said, "I can respect that." A soft and caring look entered his eyes as he said, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you when we get there." She nodded her agreement with his plan, and the Firebender settled into the reins once more. She laid down in the saddle, putting her arms underneath her head like a pillow as she let her legs lay out relaxingly. She closed her eyes, her mind swimming with their lengthy dialogue.

_**Look at that. You managed to have an entire conversation with Zuko without strangling him with your hard eyes.**_

_Not helping._

_**Just calling it how I see it, hun.**_

_Whatever._

* * *

><p>"Katara?" called out a voice as she was shaken awake, and she looked up with sleepy eyes to see Zuko leaning over her.<p>

"Wha?" she muttered groggily, rubbing her hands in her drowsy eyes as she slowly sat up. She yawned loudly as she stretched her sore arms, relieving them of their ache. She could feel from the heat on her skin that the sun was already up, and that it was about noon-time.

"We're here," announced Zuko as he kneeled next to her, and Katara looked around to see that they were indeed on an island. Behind her was a red vacation home that sat on a rocky hill that overlooked the beach, a tan blanket that lay before the vast canvas of the deep blue sea. Katara looked down to see that they had landed in front of a wooden dock that extended out on the water, offering a clear view of the far blue horizon.

"Why did you land by a dock?" asked Katara as she looked at Zuko, a confused look on her face.

"Well," timidly said Zuko as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I figured that you wanted a calm place to do your thinking, and I thought that somewhere by the water would work for you." Katara was taken a bit aback by Zuko's considerate action, but soon she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as Zuko dropped his arm, and the Firebender gave her a small smile in return. She stood up and made her way to the edge of the saddle, jumping over it and landing on the sand below.

"I'll be back with the others soon," Zuko said as he climbed to the front of Appa, who was itching to fly again. Katara looked back up at Zuko and nodded as he cracked the reins and said, "Yip yip!" Appa cheerily roared as he launched himself off of the sand, flapping his tail as he rose higher into the air. Soon the Bison was nothing but a white speck on the horizon, soon to be lost to the far reaches of the world.

Katara sighed heavily, thankful to have some time alone to herself. She walked onto the dock, the old wood creaking under her light boots. Soon she came to the end and sat down, letting the tips of her boots dangle above the calm water. She stared down at the water, seeing her own sad reflection staring back at her. She could see her own grief and sorrow in her ocean blue eyes, downtrodden emotions that swam in her eyes like dark fish.

_So much has happened recently…I've faced my mother's killer, and I didn't take his life._

_**You also faced your inner darkness and conquered it. Many who take the path of revenge find themselves lost to it, but you were strong enough to not lose yourself.**_

_How can I be sure it was strength and not cowardice?_

_**The prospect of vengeance would make anyone want to fulfill that goal, even if it means unleashing their heart of darkness. The power of revenge can blind even the most noble of people, making them fall prey to their lowest instincts. Only a strong and pure heart can avoid that temptation.**_

_But my heart isn't strong or pure. It was only because of Aang that I didn't kill Yon Rha. In the final moment, his words of nonviolence got through to me._

_**Your heart was strong enough to listen to his words and not kill Yon Rha. Though you may not believe it, your mother lives inside of you.**_

_How so? My mother wouldn't become a monster to get vengeance._

_**No, but you have a kind and loving heart, just like she did. She loved you so much that she was willing to lie in order to protect you.**_

_I know, and that's why I didn't want to dishonor her memory by getting revenge._

_**You know she would be proud of you.**_

_Even after everything I did? Even after I fell to my inner darkness, listening to my red-eyed demon as it urged me forward on the path of revenge? Even after all the hatred and anger in my broken heart?_

_**She loved you to the ends of the earth, and even beyond that. She would be proud of the strong young woman you are becoming. It is because of her that you have grown to what you are now.**_

Katara looked up to the heavens, watching as the clouds danced in the sky above. She spotted one cloud that looked to be in the shape of a heart, and tears came to her eyes as a sad smile spread itself across her lips.

_Even when she's gone, she still shows me how much she loves me._

_**That's right, Katara. Even in death, your mother will never stop loving you.**_

Katara looked down at the water again as her smile fell from her lips.

_**You're thinking about Zuko, aren't you?**_

_Yeah. During our whole mission, he lent me his full support, never once betraying my trust._

_**And has that changed your opinion about him?**_

_Maybe…_

_**He didn't have to help you find Yon Rha, yet he did.**_

_Forgiveness is a hard thing to give._

_**But it's not impossible, right?**_

_I guess…Aang did tell me that I did have a choice, but I think he meant in more than one matter._

_**What do you mean?**_

_I do have a choice when it comes to Zuko: continue hating him with all my heart, or forgive him for what he's done in the past._

_**And what is it that you intend to do?**_

Katara sighed as she closed her eyes and looked down, letting her feet lightly kick the water below.

_I don't know yet._

* * *

><p>It was sunset when she heard Appa fly above her, and she knew that everyone was on board the Bison. Her eyes were still closed and her head was still hung down slightly, her feet lightly kicking the water below. She heard Appa land behind her on the beach at the edge of the dock, letting his occupants climb off. She opened her eyes and looked up, staring sadly at the sun as she heard someone run up from behind her.<p>

"Katara!" worriedly exclaimed Aang from behind her, stopping a few feet from her. "Are you okay?" She heard someone walking up behind them, and she knew that it was Zuko. Just like her, he wanted to see this all the way through.

Still staring at the sun, she softly replied, "I'm doing fine…"

_What is it that makes us strong?_

"Zuko told me what you did," explained Aang. "Or what you didn't do, I guess." He paused and happily added, "I'm proud of you." As Aang was talking, Katara's gaze fell back down to the ocean.

_Is it our friends that make us strong?_

"I wanted to do it," she said firmly as she glanced back at Aang. She looked back at sun as she added, "I wanted to take out all my anger on him, but…I couldn't." She looked down at water with half-lidded eyes, feeling sorrow well up inside of her. Regret filled her voice as she said, "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it, or… She closed her eyes and added, "…if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

_Is it our abilities and skills that make us strong?_

"You did the right thing," Aang said sincerely. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." She got up from the edge of the dock, turning around to face Aang and Zuko and taking a couple steps towards them.

_Is it our past that makes us strong?_

"But I didn't forgive him," she asserted firmly as she looked at Aang. She looked down as she closed her eyes and softly added, "I'll never forgive him…"

_Maybe all these things make us strong._

She opened her eyes and looked up at Zuko with a small smile, a sad yet happy look in her eyes. She took a few steps towards Zuko as she sincerely said, "But I _am_ ready to forgive you."

_But there is one thing that makes a person stronger than themselves._

She walked up to the Firebender, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

In his amber eyes, she saw not an evil Prince out to ruin her life.

She saw not the face of the enemy.

What she saw was the face of a friend.

Finally, she threw her arms around his shoulders in a big hug as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and she knew that he's thankful of her forgiving gesture.

_What makes a person stronger than themselves is the ability to forgive others, even when it may seem impossible._

They remained locked in their hug for several seconds before they separated, and Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko smiling at her. She kept her left hand on his shoulder, kindly smiling back at her new friend. She walked past him, and the two kept their eyes locked until she left his side.

_**Your heart is truly at peace now, Katara. Well done, well done indeed.**_

She looked towards Appa as she walked, seeing Sokka standing near the Bison and Toph in the saddle. As she approached, Sokka kept a smug hand on his hip as he slyly said, "Well well well, look who made friends with Zuko." Katara rolled her eyes as she walked past him, but she stopped when he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said as she looked at him. "Zuko told us about what happened, and I just wanted to say…I'm proud of you." The two siblings smiled warmly at each other, and Sokka softly added, "I know Mom would be proud too."

"I know," quietly agreed Katara, touching her hand to her necklace once more.

"Hey Sugar Queen," called out Toph from above, who was leaning over the edge of the saddle. Katara looked up to see the blind Earthbender give her a thumbs up, saying, "Nice work out there. You made us all proud."

"Agreed," cheerily said Suki, who appeared by Toph's side. The Kyoshi warrior smiled down at Katara as she said, "Sokka's right." She looked up at the sky, and Katara followed her gaze to the crimson heavens above. "Somewhere out there, your mother is watching over you, smiling down on her baby girl."

Katara smiled sweetly at that thought, imagining her mother's shining face to appear in the sky, watching her beloved daughter with love and pride in her beautiful smile.

_I did it, Mom. I finally forgave Zuko._


	15. The Timid Flame of Friendship

Another chapter! Sweetness! :D I managed to get this whole thing written up in one night, and I'm pretty proud of it. :P I'll shut up now and let you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! :).

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

ADDITIONAL NOTE: All chapters from here on out will be under the heading of a substory called "A Flowering Friendship". Here's the basic description:

**A Flowering Friendship** - Friendship(Zutara FRIENDSHIP, not RELATIONSHIP)/Romance(The Kataang variety, of course)

Summary: Katara has finally forgiven Zuko for his past mistakes, and her heart is now at peace with him. However, the War still rages on, and Sozin's Comet looms over the horizon. She and her friends must help to ensure that Aang will face his destiny, but what of her feelings for the Avatar? Will her flowering friendship with Zuko help her to understand her own feelings for Aang, even with the Comet on its way? Katara's heart will be put to the ultimate test, but will she survive it?

**The Timid Flame of Friendship**

The soft moonlight played upon the beach near Zuko's vacation home, turning the gritty grains a dark gray in the night. The waves lapped against the shore, the hard yet gentle push and pull of the eternal dance of the Ocean and Moon Spirits playing upon the mortal world. The cool summer night air blew through the island, bringing a chilling comfort to those who were up at this time of night. The unending echoes of nightly creatures resonated in the air, giving the pervading darkness a sense of liveliness.

Katara, now in her Fire Nation outfit, smiled as she experienced all of these sensations, reveling in her time of day. She sat in the sand on the beach, letting the waves tickle her bare toes. The night did something to her, made her feel more alive than during the day. She knew it had to do with her connection to the Moon, the great Spirit that all Waterbenders owed their powers to.

A day had passed since she had forgiven Zuko, and the Gaang has had much time to settle into their new home. She had gone shopping for Suki to get her some Fire Nation clothes so she could blend in with the others, and she had also gotten Aang an outfit as well. They all had decided it would be best for all of them to be dressed as the natives to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. The others had gone to bed already, but she wanted to stay up for just a bit longer to enjoy the night.

Reaching into the folds of her outfit, she pulled out her mother's necklace. She sadly smiled as she gazed upon the blue stone, which glinted in the glowing moonlight.

_This necklace means so much to me, just like my Mom. I may be sad that she's gone, but I know she'll always be a part of me through this necklace._

This one trinket forever connected her to the memory of her mother, forever reminding her of what she had done to protect her baby girl. While it did sadden her knowing that her mother was gone, she was proud and thankful for having such a wonderful person in her life.

Katara held the necklace to her chest with both hands as she closed her eyes, which did not fill with tears this time. Her smile remained on her face as she swayed from side-to-side, soothingly singing...

_Hush, hush, my little one…_

_The sun has set and the day is done…_

_May you sleep on a dream as soft as snow…_

_Under the Moon's heavenly glow…_

_Hush, hush, my little child…_

_Be like the gentle waves, calm and mild…_

_May the sea of dreams carry you away…_

_Under the Ocean's loving sway…_

Her melodious voice carried in the night air, filling her with a peace she had not known since the days of her innocent youth. She opened her eyes, holding the necklace away from her chest as she kindly looked down at the trinket with a reminiscent smile.

"That's a beautiful song," said a strong voice behind her, and she turned around to see Zuko walking towards her. His amber eyes glinted even more brightly in the dark than they did during the day, making it impossible for her to take her gaze off of him.

Katara smiled and said, "Thanks." As Zuko took his seat next to her, she added, "It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was just a little girl."

"Do all mothers in the Water Tribe sing that song?" he inquisitively asked.

"Yeah," replied Katara as she nodded. "All mothers teach it to their daughters so that they can sing it to their children." Katara chuckled and added, "Though I don't think I'm quite ready for children yet."

Zuko smirked and said, "Yeah." Gesturing to her, he added, "You are only fourteen, after all. You wouldn't be ready for marriage yet." Seeing the questioning look on Katara's face, he said, "Uncle taught me a lot about the Water Tribes during my three-year banishment." He cocked his good eyebrow and asked, "The marriage age is sixteen, isn't it?"

"It is," affirmatively said Katara as she straightened out her top-knot.

"That's what I thought." Looking down at Katara's hand, he said, "Even after all the times I've seen that necklace, I don't know the actual story behind it." Glancing back up at Katara, he added, "Besides the part with your mother, that is."

"Would you like to hear it?" she asked him, genuine friendliness in her voice.

"Sure," said Zuko as he leaned back on his hands, letting the moonlight hit his front side.

"All right," cheerfully said Katara with a smile.

_**You're certainly being friendlier with Zuko.**_

_Why wouldn't I be? I've already forgiven him. He really has changed._

_**I told you so!**_

_I know that now. I was just being hard-headed and stubborn at the time._

_**We all have hard hearts at some point in our lives, Katara. It takes a virtuous heart to overcome to that hardness in order to see the light.**_

"It's like this," began Katara, holding up the necklace for Zuko to see. "About sixty years ago, my Gran Gran lived in the Northern Water Tribe. She was put into in arranged marriage with a young Waterbender whose name is Pakku, my Waterbending teacher. He carved this necklace for her. She didn't want her home's customs to decide who she marries, so she left the North Pole with the necklace and traveled to the South Pole. She married another man there and gave birth to my father, who you've met. When my father was a young man, the Fire Nation raided our village. He got knocked out by a Firebender, and he woke up in my mother's home."

"During his week-long recovery, he and my Mom became really close. One day, she took hold of his hand." She smiled and said, "That was the first time they ever held hands. The next day, when my father finally recovered, the Fire Nation raided again. He went to go off to join the fight, though she wouldn't let him. When he told her that it was his duty, she kissed him for the first time. After a while of them dating, Gran Gran gave him this necklace so that he could propose to my Mom. He proposed to her on the night of the brightest full moon, and she happily accepted his proposal. They got married, and she soon gave birth to Sokka and I. When she died, I took her necklace so that I would always be reminded of her." She paused as she finished her story, letting all the facts sink into Zuko's mind.

"That's quite a journey for one little necklace," thoughtfully said Zuko.

"It sure is," agreed Katara as she put the necklace back into her pocket. "That necklace has gotten me through a lot of hard times."

"Including recently?" he asked suspiciously, raising a questioning eyebrow as he sat up.

"Yeah…" quietly replied Katara as she looked back out at the ocean, remembering her near-fatal journey of revenge.

Realizing his mistake, Zuko quickly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way. I'm just terrible with words."

Katara smirked shrewdly as she looked back at Zuko and said, "I know. And you don't have to apologize." She chuckled and added, "I've done my share of forgiveness lately." A nervous look entered the Firebender's eyes, as if he were apprehensive about something. Noticing this, she cocked a quizzical eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong? I thought you were glad that I forgave you."

"I am," earnestly replied Zuko. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and timidly said, "The thing is…given our past, I was just thinking that…" He dropped his hand onto his lap as he looked back at the ocean and said, "No, it's stupid. You'll just laugh at me."

"No, I won't," sincerely said Katara, earning her a surprised look from Zuko as he turned his gaze back to her. "I'm not going to shut you out like before. I don't hate you anymore. Surely you can see that."

"I do," he replied, "but it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked curiously, wondering where the Firebender was going with this. He sighed again and muttered something under his breath, as if he had a hard time getting the words out. "What was that?" she asked, not hearing Zuko clearly.

"We could work on our friendship," he begrudgingly said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. He looked down at the sand, a light blush covering his pale cheeks. Katara was a bit surprised; Zuko never blushed unless he was completely embarrassed about something.

After several long seconds, Katara said, "Sure."

"Sure what?" he asked as he looked back up at her with a confused expression.

Katara chuckled as she playfully punched his arm and replied, "Working on our friendship, you goof."

"Oh," he said in a dumbfounded tone, as if he hadn't expected her to cooperate.

"What made you think I wasn't going to go along with your plan?" she jokingly asked, amused with Zuko's antics.

"Instincts?" ventured Zuko, uncertainly shrugging his shoulders.

"You've been talking to Sokka, haven't you?" she slyly asked, knowing full well of her brother's 'instincts'.

"Unfortunately," glumly admitted Zuko, eliciting a cheerful chuckle from Katara. "But…you'd be willing to work on our friendship?"

"Does this answer your question?" she teasingly asked as she threw her arms around Zuko, pulling him into a warm embrace. She rested her head against his, smiling as she felt his natural body heat flow into her body.

"I suppose so," chirpily replied Zuko, his lips pulled up into a smile. They both chuckled as they separated, and Zuko said, "I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity."

"Zuko," she softly said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I forgave you because I've seen how you've changed. You've made a good impression not just on the others, but on me as well. I was happy when you safely brought Aang back from your Firebending field trip, and I was grateful that you helped Sokka free my father and Suki. You risked your life to save us from your own sister, and you helped me to face down my mother's killer. You never once acted out of selfishness, just a need to be accepted by me and my friends." She happily smiled and said, "I consider you a friend now, and I would be honored to work on our developing friendship together."

Zuko kindly smiled and sincerely said, "That means a lot, coming from you."

"What are friends for?" she cheerfully asked, patting the Firebender on the shoulder. She dropped her hand from his shoulder, letting silence come between them as they gave each other friendly smiles.

"I guess I should get to bed," said Zuko as he stood up, brushing the sand off his clothes. "I have to get up early to put Aang through his Firebending basics."

"Just be sure not to burn him again, okay?" she jokingly asked, a playful look in her cerulean eyes.

"And if I should do so?" he timidly asked, remembering how she had reacted the last time he had burned Aang.

"You'll get a stern talking to from me," she replied in a motherly tone, holding hand to her chest. "Maybe extra dish duties for a week or two." Both of them laughed, enjoying their friendly jests.

"With a punishment like that, I'll be sure not to burn Aang again," chuckled Zuko, amusement sparkling in his amber eyes. "See you tomorrow, Katara," he said as he walked away, waving a hand in farewell.

"Good night, Zuko," she cheerfully replied, also waving her good-bye to the Firebender. She turned her gaze back to the ocean, which shined in the light of the lunar orb above.

"By the way," said Zuko, causing her to look back at him, "you look pretty in that outfit. It brings out your eyes quite nicely."

"Thank you," she said with a cheerful smile, feeling the tiniest of blushes come to her cheeks at Zuko's compliment. The Prince smiled as he nodded and returned his gaze to walking, disappearing in the shadows of the surrounding rocks. She turned her eyes to the ocean, smiling as the water lapped at her feet.

_He certainly is fun to talk to._

_**Gee, this is all coming up with that famous phrase…what was it? Oh, that's right. I TOLD YOU SO!**_

_Enough out of you. I've made my peace with Zuko, and now he's going to be my new friend._

_**Aww, how sweet of you. But don't you dare go falling for him!**_

_What?_

_**You heard me! Don't go 'ga-ga' for Princey-Boy!**_

_Why on earth would I ever think of Zuko as more than a friend?_

_**I don't know, but don't you dare do it!**_

_Trust me, I won't._

_**Good, 'cause you got your Avatar boyfriend to get together with.**_

_FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH AANG!_


	16. Masters of Flame

All righty, then. Another chapter for ya'll. :P This, in my opinion, is more of a filler chapter than anything else. Nonetheless, I wrote it to the best of my abilities. I gotta say, I do enjoy writing Zutara friendship. I'll repeat that again: I like writing about Zuko and Katara's FRIENDSHIP. Just a little clarification. XD I'll shut up now so you can go ahead and ready, so please enjoy and review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Masters of Flame**

A searing yet comforting light slowly forced Katara's eyes open, bringing her out of her deep sleep. Through her half-lidded eyes she could see the red sun rising outside her bedroom window, heralding the start of a brand new day.

Katara groaned as she thought, _Do I really have to get up now?_

_**Well seeing as how you're up already, I'd have to say yes.**_

Katara turned her back on the sun and closed her eyes as she thought, _Just five more minutes…_

_**Spirits, you sound just like your brother!**_

_Maybe it just runs in the family._

Before her inner self could answer, she heard a series of small explosions. She opened her eyes, knowing the sounds to be those associated with Firebending.

_Looks like Zuko and Aang are up already. I guess I could see how they're doing._

She tossed aside her covers and climbed out of her bed, making her way over to the mirror on the far wall. She got her rowdy hair under control, molding it into her Fire Nation hairstyle. She turned around to admire her appearance, a pleasant smile coming across her lips as she did so.

_**What's with you? You're acting like you're going on a date.**_

_What makes you say that?_

_**For one thing, you're getting all dressed up like you're trying to impress someone.**_

_Can't a girl just look nice because she wants to feel pretty?_

_**Not if there's a boy involved.**_

_For the last time-_

_**You're not in love with Aang, I know. Just keep telling yourself that when you're having his kids ten years from now.**_

_Okay, I don't have to put up with this._

Katara, still in her Fire Nation clothes, left the mirror and made her way to her bedroom door. She quietly exited her room as to not disturb her other sleeping friends and made her way down the hall towards the courtyard where she knew that Aang and Zuko would be training at. She came out of the hall to the open-air courtyard, where she found the two benders hard at work. Zuko was on the left side of the courtyard, shooting fireballs at Aang, who was on the opposite side of the courtyard.

Both boys were shirtless, showing off all their muscular features. Though Zuko's skin was much paler than Aang's, he was in no means sickly looking. On the contrary, his body was toned and fit, a chiseled sculpture of power and discipline. It was if his skin had been forged through the blaze of Firebending, molding him into the perfect example of fitness.

Aang, on the other hand, was a different story. His fair skin shone in the morning sun, his sweat giving his skin sheen as the light hit it. Though his body also looked toned from Firebending, there was something that made him different from Zuko. His muscles had all the litheness of an Airbender, the grace of a Waterbender, the resiliency of an Earthbender, and the power of a Firebender. His movements were the same as well, embodying all four elements into one young body. All that power and grace in one body didn't make him look like something he wasn't, but rather something that made it all look completely natural.

As soon as Katara's eyes fell upon Aang's bare chest, her face immediately burst out into a violent blush. She ducked behind a nearby wall, frantically panting as she tried to calm her racing heart.

_Aang doesn't have a shirt on!  
><em>

_**So? You've seen him shirtless before. Remember when you and Toph were training him before she got involved in all those scams? He was shirtless then!**_

_That was before the Invasion, when I didn't know he felt about me! Now that I do, seeing him without a shirt on is just…really awkward._

_**You know you just want to snuggle in his manly chest.**_

_I DO NOT!_

_**You do too! Do you feel the blush on your face right now? You certainly didn't get it after looking at Zuko!**_

_Zuko looks good and all, but he's nothing compared to Aang- WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?_

_**That you want Aang!**_

_Wha- UGH! Not in _that_ way!_

_**Of course not in **_**that**_** way, you moron! The kid's only twelve, for La's sake! What I meant was you two getting together like you should be RIGHT NOW!**_

_Why do I even bother talking to you?_

_**Because you find me so charming and insightful?**_

_Yeah right._

Having cooled off her burning face, Katara put on a pretty smile and walked around the corner of the wall. "Good morning, boys!" she happily called out, causing them to stop their practicing and look at her. While Zuko seemed a little annoyed to see her, Aang was genuinely happy that she was there.

"Morning, Katara!" excitedly replied Aang with a cheerful wave. "I'm surprised that you're up this early."

"Well," she sheepishly said, "I overheard you guys training so I decided to drop by and how see things were going." She let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"Things were going good until you interrupted us," bluntly interjected Zuko, a stern look in his amber eyes. "Firebending requires absolute focus, and Aang can't focus when he's being distracted."

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," jokingly said Katara as a whimsical light shined in her eyes, eliciting a merry chuckle from Aang. Zuko only growled in reply, narrowing his eyes at the Waterbender. "I'm just kidding, Zuko," she chuckled, amused with his reaction. Taking a sit on the courtyard steps, she added, "I promise that I won't be a distraction. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the show."

"You couldn't be a distraction if you tried, Katara," sincerely said Aang, giving her one of his signature smiles. Zuko groaned as he hit his palm to his face while Katara just smiled back at the Avatar.

"I appreciate that, Aang," she cheerfully said back with a chuckle, her cheeks tinged with a light blush.

_Why can't I control my blushing when I'm around him?_

_**Gee, let me think-**_

_And it's not because you think I love him!_

_**Again, just calling it on how I see it.**_

"If you two are done chatting," interjected Zuko, "we need to get through this morning's session." As Aang and Katara looked at Zuko, he dropped into a Firebending stance, crouching down and poising his strong legs for battle. "Are you ready to fight, Aang?"

Aang glanced back at Katara, and she saw timidity and nervousness in his eyes.

_Is he nervous about me watching him because of what happened when Zuko burned him?_

Before her inner self could answer, she saw a hardened look enter Aang's eyes. His entire being became focused, and he too dropped into a Firebending stance as he faced his teacher. "Ready whenever you are, Sifu Hotman," he boldly said, holding his hands out in front of his body.

Zuko growled and shouted, "I told you to stop calling me that!" He punched forward with his right fist, sending a blazing fireball at Aang. The Avatar deftly roundhouse-kicked the fireball with his right foot, bringing his left foot up to shoot out a burning stream of flames. Zuko slashed through the fire streams, using quick hand strikes to launch rapid-fire attacks at Aang. The Air Nomad met Zuko's attacks blow-for-blow, swiftly blocking them with either his hands or feet.

"Show me more power!" demanded Zuko, blasting a large fireball at Aang from his cupped hands. Aang quickly sucked in a breath and blasted fire from his feet, propelling himself up and over the fireball. As he flew over the fireball, he blasted four fireballs from his fists. Zuko took a powerful step forward each time he blocked one of Aang's attacks, closing the distance between them as the Avatar landed. The two benders engaged in furious close combat, blasting fire just barely past each other's skin as hands, arms, feet, and legs continuously collided with each other.

Katara nervously bit her fingernails as she watched the two boys duke it out, cringing every time she saw Zuko's fire blast past Aang.

_This is nuts! Aang's going to end up getting hit!_

_**Are you seeing the way he's moving? He's practically untouchable! He's matching Zuko's every movement!**_

_Sure he's getting lucky now, but what if he slips up?_

_**Girl, this is **_**Aang**_** we're talking about. He's not going to screw up!**_

After five minutes of this flaming frenzy, Zuko tried to swipe a fiery blow at Aang's head. The Avatar quickly ducked under the attack and struck Zuko's stomach with a clawed hand, blasting the Prince back on a blast of flame. "Argh!" cried out Zuko as he flew back ten feet, hitting the ground with a loud _THUD!_

As Zuko tried to get up, he looked up to see Aang standing over him, burning fists pointed downwards at his opponent. Zuko's eyes widened with surprise, his face glistening with sweat in the morning sun. Aang stared down at Zuko with hard eyes, which were shining with bright silver instead of their usual stormy gray. The two benders were motionless for several moments, tension thick in the air.

Just when Katara was wondering what would happen next, Aang smiled and put out his blazing hands. Aang held out a hand to Zuko and cheerily said, "Looks like I win this round, Sifu Hotman." Zuko rolled in his eyes in annoyance as he took Aang's hand, keeping his grip as the Avatar pulled him to his feet. Katara smiled and applauded her approval of the boys' performance, causing them both to look at her. Aang cheekily smiled and said in a grandiose voice, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. A master always enjoys hearing from those who appreciate his work."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," warned Zuko as Katara stopped clapping. "You're still my student and you still have to do what I say." As Aang looked at him, he added, "I'm taking a bit of a break now. I want you to work on your flaming high-kicks and fire stream control while I'm gone."

"Yes, Sifu Hotman," obediently said Aang as he bowed in the traditional Fire Nation style.

Zuko primly growled as he loudly said, "I said stop calling-" He abruptly stopped himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Oh forget it." Dropping his hand from his face as Aang came out his bow, he left the Avatar's side and made his towards Katara.

The Waterbender chuckled as Zuko sat next to her and teasingly said, "I guess he showed you, didn't he Sifu Hotman?"

"Oh no!" said Zuko as he looked at her. "You are _not_ going to start calling me that too!"

Katara lightly laughed and said, "That's what friends do, Zuko; call each other ridiculous nicknames."

"But that's Toph's job," protested Zuko as he wiped off his brow, flinging sweat off of his pale skin.

"True," said Katara as she held a hand to her chest, "but since you're my friend, it's only appropriate that I follow in her and Aang's example." She took the same hand from her chest and ruffled Zuko's hair as she cheerily said, "Besides, it's fun to mess with you."

"Yeah yeah," humorlessly said Zuko as he batted her hand away and rolled his eyes, causing her to mirthfully chuckle.

She turned her gaze to Aang, who was kicking his blazing feet high above his head. The Avatar moved with such grace and power that it was almost as if he were one with the flames. "Aang's doing pretty well with his Firebending," she said, and Zuko followed her gaze to focus upon his student.

"That's not a surprise," said Zuko as he looked back at her, causing her to look into his amber eyes. Gesturing to Aang, he added, "He is the Avatar, after all. He's considered to be one of the most powerful Firebenders in the world."

"Who would be more powerful than the Avatar?" inquisitively asked Katara, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

"The Fire Nation Royal Family has some of the most powerful Firebenders," he replied, his shaggy black hair pasting itself to his forehead.

"So you come from a long line of master Firebenders?"

Zuko nodded and said, "Of course. The Fire Lord is one of the most powerful Firebenders in the Fire Nation."

"Makes sense," thoughtfully said Katara as she straightened out her billowing hair. She chuckled as she smiled and added, "You gotta have one hothead ruling over all the other hotheads, right?"

Zuko smiled and said, "I suppose you would be right on that one." His smile faded as he said, "Though my father really isn't a hothead; he's more of a cold, heartless monster."

"What's it like to be in his presence?" curiously asked Katara, and she saw Zuko's expression grow dark.

"Being in my father's presence is like walking the fine line between life and death," he ominously said, sending a chill down Katara's spine. "When you look into his eyes, you can see his raving madness. What's even scarier is that he can control that madness, hiding it behind a cold regal mask, waiting for the right moment to strike. When he's in the room, you feel like a dangerous snake is eyeing you, sizing you up with those sharp amber eyes."

_**Sounds like more an evil spirit than a ruler of a nation.**_

_Not really the kind of guy you'd invite to parties._

Katara shivered as she grasped her arms and said, "I can't imagine the power that your father possesses."

Zuko turned his head away from her as he looked down at the ground and quietly said, "I've already felt his power…" He held up a hand to his face, touching the raw skin of his scar. Katara dropped her hands into her lap as she felt her heart ache with sympathetic pain for Zuko, knowing full well of the memories behind that red scar.

_I've got to his mind off of his father. Maybe that will help lighten things up._

"What about Azula and Iroh?" asked Katara, and Zuko looked back at her as he dropped his hand from his face. "Azula's the only Firebender I've seen who uses blue fire, and Iroh learned his way of Firebending from the dragons."

"No one in the Fire Nation knows the truth behind Uncle's Firebending," replied Zuko, "though his skills as the Dragon of the West are legendary. He could possibly match my father's power blow-for-blow." He paused and added, "As for my sister, she's a Firebending prodigy. Blue fire is deadlier and way more powerful than normal fire, which is orange in color."

"But what about you?" asked Katara as she gestured to Zuko. "You're part of the Royal Family too."

"I'm not a prodigy like my sister," he firmly replied. "In fact, my Firebending wasn't that powerful when I was a kid. I always had to work hard with my bending, training whenever I could so that I would be something in my father's eyes." He smiled and added, "But my mother was always the one who enjoyed my Firebending. She knew that I was trying hard, and she always showed her support for me."

Katara cheerfully smiled and said, "Your mother would be proud of your Firebending now. I would say that you have lived up to her expectations and hopes, maybe even surpassed them."

"You really think so?" hopefully asked Zuko, a bright smile on his face.

She put an arm around his shoulder and drew him close as she happily said, "Zuko, my friend, I don't think so…I _know _so." She patted his bare arm and lightly let go of him, letting him return to his sitting position. The two benders smiled at each other, friendliness sparkling in their eyes.

"I appreciate that, Katara," he gratefully said, and her smile widened even more. Looking at Aang, he said, "There's one thing I couldn't help noticing with Aang just now."

"What's that?" she asked with a quizzical eyebrow.

Zuko looked back at her and said, "While Aang is pretty good with Firebending, it seemed to me that he was lacking something, something he got when he saw you here." Seeing the questioning look on Katara's face, he added, "I think you being around him helps to give him determination and focus."

"You think so?" she asked, and she saw a mischievous look came across Zuko's face.

"Katara, my friend," he lightheartedly said, "I don't think so…I _know_ so."

Katara chuckled as she playfully punched his shoulder and sarcastically said, "Very funny, Mr. Original." Zuko lightly laughed, a joyous sound that Katara didn't expect from a person as serious as him. She thought his laughter was beautiful, a pure sound that emanated from Zuko's soul.

Katara looked at Aang, who was now streaming bright flames around his body. Zuko had been right; she indeed saw dead-set determination and focus shining in his eyes, making his visage appear very mature and fixated with purpose.

_I give Aang determination and focus…does that mean I'm the reason he fights?_

_**It may very well be, Katara. You hold a special place in his heart, a place that you might not understand yet. Given time, you might see that what I say is true.**_


	17. Tea Time with Zuzu

Once more into the fire, my fellow readers. :D Yet some more Zutara friendship for ya'll, which I hope you all will enjoy. Anyways, please enjoy and review! :D

NOTE: The bold AND italic words (**_example_**) are representing Katara's inner self. It's like a tiny voice in the back of her head that she's not aware of, but sometimes she will be able to hear it. It's kind of like what her heart is trying to say to her, but most of the time her hatred towards Zuko drowns it out.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Tea Time with Zuzu**

"Come on, Aang. I'm waiting for you."

"I don't know if I can do this, Katara. I've never done anything like this before."

"Yes you can. It's not that hard."

"Are you kidding? This is a hundred times harder than when I first tried to Earthbend!"

"But this isn't Earthbending. This is something totally different."

"I can see that, Katara! I seriously don't think I can do this!"

"Remember when we were back at the South Pole and we saw the Fire Nation ship that was trapped in ice?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

"You told me that I had to let go of fear. You have to do the same thing here. Just take a deep breath, and then take the final plunge."

…

"All right, Katara…I'm going in."

"Do it, Aang!"

"YAAAAHHHH!"

_SPLASH!_

Katara, who was in her white bindings, childishly laughed as she covered her head with her arms, letting the water part around her as it fell on her. She smiled as she lowered her arms, watching Aang surface from the large ripples emanating from his landing spot. She cheerfully applauded as she proudly said, "That was perfect! You were able to slow your fall using the water!"

Aang, who was bare except for his black shorts, cheerily laughed and said, "I don't know why I was so afraid. It was almost like flying!"

Katara stopped clapping as she gestured behind Aang and said, "No kidding. You threw yourself off of a cliff, after all." The two benders were training in the cove near the beach of Zuko's vacation home, and the rocky cliffs around the cove allowed for Katara to teach Aang this new Waterbending technique, which involved him whipping his arms around in order to have the water snatch him and slow his perilous fall.

"Can we do that again?" Aang excitedly asked, child-like joy sparkling in his stormy eyes.

Katara chuckled as she put a hand on her hip and said, "I don't see why not."

"Flameo!" happily exclaimed Aang as he triumphantly punched a fist into the air. With a burst of air, he propelled himself up the cliff side until he gently touched down on the top. "Are you watching, Katara?" he called out to his Waterbending teacher.

"How can I not be?" she playfully called back, brightly smiling at her pupil. "Your arrows make you stand out."

"Gee, when did you notice?" asked Aang in a lightly sarcastic tone, one that told Katara that he was only joking. He took ten steps backwards, briefly going out of Katara's sight as he went behind the rocks. Suddenly, there was a burst of air as Aang propelled himself off the cliff with a boisterous, "WAHOOOOOO!"

His Airbending rocketed him nearly fifty feet outside the cove, and the Avatar frenziedly whipped his arms around. The water rose up to meet him, catching the boy and slowly collapsing under his weight. Aang immediately surfaced and shouted, "That was awesome! Did you see me, Katara?"

"You bet I did!" she shouted back to him, watching as he swam back towards her using his Waterbending, gliding over the waves like a Tiger-Shark. "That was even better than last time!"

_**Aang certainly seems to be enjoying himself.**_

_How can he not be? He loves learning new things._

_**What about the whole 'throwing himself off of a cliff for the first time and hoping not to die' thing?**_

_That's a bit different than when he jumped off of Appa. At least he had his glider then, and he probably could have flown without it anyway. He is an Airbender, after all._

_**True, but I think he likes seeing you in your bindings.**_

_Oh for La's sake, will you shut up about that?_

_**All I'm saying is that he seems a little more attentive than usual, and it always happens when you two do Waterbending training.**_

_He really likes Waterbending since it's so close in style to his native element. That has nothing to do with me._

_**I'm sure it doesn't.**_

_ARGH!_

"Katara?" confusedly said Aang, bringing the Waterbender back to reality. "Are you okay?" he worriedly asked, concern filling up his eyes to the brim.

"Yeah," replied Katara as she nodded her head, feeling the waves lap at her waist. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You looked like you were staring off into space," replied Aang, frowning slightly with uneasiness and anxiety.

Katara assuredly smiled at Aang and said, "I was just thinking of something." She waved her hand dismissively as she added, "Nothing important really." Aang let a small smile creep onto his face, glad that nothing was wrong. "I'm going to go back to the house," said Katara, tossing a stray strand of hair over her shoulder. "I want you to practice this move I taught for at least another half-hour."

"Yes, Sifu Katara," obediently said Aang as he cupped a fist in his hand, respectfully bowing to his teacher.

Katara made the same gesture to her pupil, smiling the whole time. Master and student came out of their bow, admirably smiling at one another. "How about a hug before I go?" she cheerfully asked, holding her arms out in an offering. Both of them chuckled as they embraced one another, feeling their bond of friendship flow between them. Katara patted his shoulder as they came out of their embrace, and as she dropped her hand down Aang shot up in a burst of Airbending, flying towards the cliff once more, leaving his teacher behind.

"I'll wait until you're gone to keep going with my training," called Aang from the cliff, causing her to look at him.

"Good idea," she cheerily called back, and she saw a smile come to Aang's face. She waded her way out of the waves and onto the beach, bending the water out of her bindings and back into the sea. She slipped on her Water Tribe outfit as Aang continued to launch himself off the cliff, bending the waves below to catch him before he slammed into the water. She adjusted her betrothal necklace to be sure that it was secure, and she smiled when her task was accomplished.

_I don't think Mom could have ever dreamed that I would be the Avatar's Waterbending teacher._

_**She would be proud of you no matter how you turned out, but you're right; she would be immensely proud of you right now.**_

Katara turned her attention to walking as she went through the craggy pass to the beach, making her way up the rocky path towards the vacation home. Behind her, she could hear Aang continue to practice his new technique, sending roaring waves crashing against the sandy beach with each splash-down he made. Katara smiled to herself as she listened to this, letting her feet carry her back to the house of their own free-will.

Soon the sounds of the beach were far behind, and the vacation home was in sight. She could see Toph reclined against the front steps of the home, dressed in her Fire Nation outfit. Appa was resting nearby, his body almost neatly concealed by bushes. The blind Earthbender smirked as Katara approached and smugly said, "Twinkle Toes wore you out, huh?"

Katara groaned in annoyance as her face brightly flushed red, eliciting a merry chuckle from Toph. "I thought you said that you would stop teasing me about that," she firmly said, taking a seat next to Toph.

"No need to get defensive, Sugar Queen," jokingly said Toph, blowing an annoying black bang out of her face. "I was talking about your splashing around on the beach, not about that other thing."

"Really?" incredulously asked Katara with a skeptically cocked eyebrow.

"Really," truthfully replied Toph with a nod of her head, her pale green irises staring up at the wild blue yonder above. "Earthbenders never back down on their promises, especially those made to those closest to them." She tilted her head towards Katara and added, "You've become like a sister to me and, since you're going through this thing with Aang, I'm going to help you however I can."

Katara couldn't contain her smile as she gratefully said, "I really appreciate that, Toph." Her voice took on a hint of guiltiness as she apologetically said, "I'm sorry for getting so bitter with you."

"Bah, don't worry about it," Toph nonchalantly said as she waved her hand in indifference. "At least you're not all over Aang like Sokka is with Suki."

"What do you mean?" uneasily asked Katara, afraid of where this could be leading.

"Snoozles spends pretty much his entire day with Fan Girl," Toph replied as her eyes became half-lidded, her irises full of sleepiness. "They do pretty much everything: hold hands, talk sweet-talk to each other, make out so much that their faces are practically attached at the lips-"

"I get it," interjected Katara as she rolled her eyes.

Toph shrugged her shoulders as she said, "All I'm saying is that you at least get away from Aang and let him do his own thing, whether it's bending practice or hanging out with the others."

"Speaking of others," thoughtfully said Katara as she looked around, "where in the world is Zuko? The last time I saw him was this morning during his Firebending training with Aang."

Toph jerked a casual thumb towards the entrance of the house as she said, "Sparky's in the kitchen." Dropping her thumb, she added, "As for Sokka and Suki, they're making out in his room."

"Ugh," grossly said Katara as she stuck her tongue out in disgust, shuddering at the thought of her brother and his girlfriend swapping spit. As she got up, she looked down at Toph and said, "I'm going to hang out with Zuko for a while. If my brother and Suki try to do anything more than making out, will you stop them?"

Toph deviously smiled as she slyly said, "An opportunity to mess with Snoozles and his girlfriend…now _that_ sounds like fun." She gave Katara an affirmative salute as she proudly said, "You can count on me, Katara."

Katara mischievously smiled as she said, "Thanks for having my back, Blind Bandit."

"No problem," snootily replied Toph with a wily smirk. She held up a fist to the Waterbender and said, "Pound it, sister."

"You know it, sister," amiably said Katara, bumping her tan fist into the blind Earthbender's pale fist.

The two girls dropped their fists down as Toph said, "Now get going, Shugs. I'll be on Sokka-Suki duty until further notice." As Katara turned to leave, the petite girl added, "I can do anything I want to them, right?"

"Get creative," was Katara's simple reply as she walked towards the entrance of the house, the very thought of what Toph could do to mess with Sokka and Suki brining a smile to her face.

"Sweet," devilishly said Toph from behind her, scheming and tricky pleasure coating her voice.

Katara entered through the front door of the house, gently closing it behind her. A sweet smell wafted towards her, completely filling her nostrils with a honeyed fragrance that made her heart race with pleasure.

_What is that heavenly smell?_

_**Why don't you follow your nose?**_

_Do you ever let me have any space?_

_**Nope.**_

_Wonderful._

Katara made her way down the hallway, the intoxicating aroma drawing her ever closer to the source. About halfway down the hall, she saw an open doorway to her left. She peeked around it to see Zuko standing near the stove, sipping a tea cup as he stood over the heating tea pot. "You see, my dear nephew," sagely said Zuko in a gravelly voice as he lowered his tea cup from his mouth, "there are very few good things in life: health, happiness, comfort, and tea." He wisely held up a finger as he added, "I do believe that if it weren't for tea, we as a race would have been brought down to be nothing but mindless savages. Tea is truly the drink of civilized men, bringing a great sense of refinement to the heart."

Katara raised an eyebrow at this strange sight, though something about it caused her to smile with amusement.

_I think he's imitating his Uncle. That's hilarious!_

"What do you mean you don't want to play the Tsungi horn?" asked Zuko to no one, still pulling off his best 'Iroh' impersonation. "I thought you loved playing that instrument!"

Katara couldn't take it anymore; she had been holding back a snicker but was unable to do so as soon as Zuko had said his last line. Her throat tingled with amusement as her hearty snicker escaped, a sound that pierced the quiet air after Zuko's monologue. She immediately stopped snickering when she saw Zuko's head snap towards her, his eyes wide with surprise and his face flushed red with embarrassment. The two teenagers stared at each other for a full minute without moving, both afraid of making the first move.

Finally, Zuko nervously asked, "How…how long were you standing there listening to me?"

Katara fully stepped into the open doorway as she casually replied, "Only about a minute." She smirked as she asked, "And how long were you doing that impersonation of your Uncle?"

Zuko timidly glanced off to his left, anxiously fiddling with the now-empty tea cup in his hands. "About ten minutes…" he quietly replied, his voice heavy with awkwardness. Katara leaned against the doorframe as she amusedly chuckled, intensifying the humiliating blush on Zuko's face.

_This boy is so strange sometimes._

_**You said it, girl. Then again, Aang can be strange too.**_

_Must you compare everything to him?_

_**Only until you admit that you love him like you know you do but are too stubborn to admit!**_

Gesturing to Zuko, she cheerily asked, "Do you mind if join you for tea?" Zuko kept his eyes averted as he nodded his reply, and the Waterbender stepped into the kitchen. She walked up to the tea pot, which she could tell was made out of tin, and took in the fragrant scent of the wonderful brew. She hummed with pleasure as the smell filled her nose, and she turned her heads towards Zuko as she curiously asked, "What kind of tea is it?"

"Jasmine," quickly replied Zuko, still toying with the empty cup in his hand. Before Katara could ask, he opened a drawer in the kitchen counter and pulled out another tea cup. He kept looking off to his left as he handed the cup to her, saying, "Here's a cup for you."

"Thanks," she sunnily said, smoothly taking the porcelain cup from the Firebender's trembling fingers. She set the cup down on the counter and picked up the tea pot, gently pouring the warm liquid into the cup. "Do you like this kind of tea?" she inquisitively asked as she set the tea pot back down and picked up her cup, taking a sip of the sweet liquid as she turned towards Zuko.

"Mmhmm," he hastily replied with a mutter, his pale cheeks still tinged with a furious blush.

"Are all of your answers going to contain either one word or just a mutter?" she teasingly asked as she brought the cup down from her mouth, feeling her insides turn to pure gold from the Jasmine tea.

"Probably," he said with a small smile, his blush going away slightly.

_**Talkative guy, isn't he?**_

_He can be when he wants to be._

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Zuko turned his eyes back to Katara as she was drinking and asked, "So what were you doing down at the beach with Aang?"

Katara lowered her cup as she said, "I was showing him a Waterbending technique that involved using water to soften his fall from a high height, like if he fell off a cliff or something."

Zuko raised his good eyebrow as he poured himself a new cup of tea and skeptically asked, "What good is that going to do against my father?"

The Firebender set down the tea pot as Katara shrugged her shoulders and replied, "You never know when he might need something like that."

"What Aang needs is a way to defeat my father so he can finally end this war," firmly said Zuko as he turned to Katara, tea cup in hand. "One Waterbending trick isn't going to be enough to take down the Fire Lord."

"It's just a skill I thought he would need," defensively said Katara. "And he's going to need all the help he can get so that he can defeat your father."

"That is true," astutely agreed Zuko, taking a sip of his tea.

"GAAAHHHH!" screamed a frightened voice, and both teenagers turned to see where the sound was coming from. They both looked out into the hallway to see Sokka and Suki sprawled outside of the Water Tribe warrior's door, buried up to their heads in sand. "Where did all this sand come from?" shouted Sokka, trying hard to snort the gritty grains out of his nose.

"How should I know?" asked Suki as she spat sand out of her mouth, sounding a little peeved by the sudden onslaught of the beach powder.

Katara and Zuko both went back into the kitchen and stood on opposite sides of the doorway as the Firebender asked, "What in Agni was all that about?"

"Toph doing her job," wistfully replied Katara, letting a mischievous smile come across her face. Seeing the perplexed look on Zuko's face, she added, "I asked Toph to interfere in case Sokka and Suki tried to do anything more than making out."

"And you gave her permission to do that?" asked Zuko in amazement, surprise thick in his voice.

"Pretty much," she nonchalantly replied Katara, and a sudden thought crossed her mind. "So what's he like?" she unexpectedly asked, eliciting a confused look from the Firebender.

"Who?"

"Your Uncle Iroh," replied Katara, brushing away a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her face. "I've only seen him a few times, and I never really got the chance to know him after he let Aang and I escape from the Catacombs."

Zuko leaned against the wall as a sad smile came over his face, his amber eyes sparkling with memories of the past as he looked down at his tea cup. After a while, he said, "He's like the kind and wise old man who always makes you smile and feel embarrassed to be around him at the same time."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" jokingly asked Katara as she leaned her shoulder against the wall, still holding her tea cup.

"Yeah," softly said Zuko, his lips still contorted into a pleasant smile. "He always had a proverb for everything, and he always had a joke in stored in that crazy mind of his." His smile faded as he sadly added, "He's been like a father to me for all this time, always wanting me to find happiness in my life." His shaggy hair draped over his eyes as he muttered, "But in the Catacombs…I messed up…"

"You don't need to beat yourself up about that anymore," sympathetically said Katara, causing Zuko to look up at her with helpless eyes. "I've forgiven you for that, and Aang certainly doesn't hold a grudge against you for it."

"I haven't forgiven myself for what happened down there," glumly retorted Zuko, his face heavy with regret. He glanced to his right as he miserably added, "And I don't know if Uncle could ever forgive me for betraying him like that." He tiredly sighed as he said, "I don't even know where he is now."

"What happened to him after Ba Sing Se?" curiously asked Katara, her interest peeked by this unknown detail.

Without looking at her, he heavily said, "He was captured by Azula and the Dai Li for his treason against the Fire Nation, and he was brought back home as a disgraced prisoner. He was kept in the prison tower just outside of the Capital City, close enough to keep an eye on him and far enough away that he wouldn't embarrass my father again." Looking back at her, he added, "But somehow he managed to escape during the Day of Black Sun, probably during the eclipse itself."

"How did he manage to do that?" asked Katara with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," honestly replied Zuko. "He tore apart the bars with his bare hands, and from what one of the guards told me he was like a one-man army."

"That's pretty impressive," admirably said Katara, though the sad light in Zuko's eyes refused to subside.

"What does it matter?" hopelessly asked Zuko. "He's gone, and I have no idea where he is."

_I've got to do something nice for him so that he doesn't feel so bad about his Uncle._

_**Good idea! Aren't you glad you're friends with him now?**_

_Of course I am. I care enough about him to help him feel better when he's feeling down._

"How about a toast?" asked Katara, holding her tea cup up.

"For what?" asked Zuko, not getting what Katara was trying to say. "What could there possibly be that's worth celebrating?"

"The hope that you'll be reunited with your Uncle," earnestly replied Katara, "and that he'll forgive you for your past mistakes." Zuko seemed a bit taken aback by her proposal, but soon a smile spread across his lips.

"I'll drink to that," he cheerfully said as he raised his cup up in the toast.

"To your Uncle," proposed Katara, her eyes sparkling with a friendly light.

"To the greatest Uncle in the world, a man who loves Pai Sho and tea," happily replied Zuko, clinking his cup against Katara's cup. The two teenagers chuckled as they raised their cups up to their mouths, taking in an all-enveloping sip of jovial friendship.


End file.
